Through Time
by GeMerope
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore find another way to get rid of Voldemort, by bringing Tom to the future. but what if Harry can't see Voldemort in Tom anymore? HP/TMR. This story was written in 2011 on my original account elfinmyth, and is now edited to fix grammar, spelling, punctuation and several scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Through time, a HP/TMR story

Timeline: Harry's sixth year.

**This is the rewritten version of the story that was uploaded in 2011 under the same name, on my original account, elfinmyth, which I currently only use for K, K+ and T-rated stories. I tried my best to remove all grammar- and spelling mistakes, and also changed several points in the story, though I have left most the same.**

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, and for later chapters, I don't own the Vampire Diaries either, nor the character Luthièn, as she was based upon a friend of mine.

Enjoy

* * *

"Professor, do you really think this is such a great idea?"

"Harry, we've been through this already many times. It is the only chance we have to defeat Voldemort for good. He has become too strong."

"But what if it doesn't work? Then we've got** two** Voldemorts to deal with!"

"It is a risk we have to take. But I do not believe he can live in one time as two people; his past and present form. One has to die, and since Voldemort's soul was not so damaged in his past as it is now, his past form will win the fight of survival."

Harry still had his doubts, but followed the Headmaster in silence, down to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest where everything had been set up for the spell. They had prepared everything as well as they could in the past few weeks, and now finally the moment was there. He wished he had taken a cloak or something. The cold November night was sending chills through his body, and he would have to stand here for about half an hour… Nonetheless, he took his position and inhaled the forest smell deeply to calm himself down. Dumbledore took his place on the other side of the circle, closed his eyes and spread his hands, though Harry could see they were trembling. Harry mimicked the movement and together they began to chant the spell upon which the future of the world rested. He hoped they wouldn't be interrupted by one of the many forest creatures. The circle could not been broken by anyone except the person they wanted to.

* * *

Tom Riddle was sitting in Charms class, playing a bit with his wand under the table out of boredom, messing up the hair of one of the girls in his class, a stuck-up Gryffindor named Minerva. He'd always thought she would have done better at Ravenclaw though. His mind drifted off when listening to the voice of his professor. He sneered inwardly. As if he didn't know everything that anyone on this school could teach him already! He couldn't wait to go back to his room and work further on his plans for the New Wizarding World. A glorious era in which witches and wizards would no longer have to hide. The only thing that placed doubt upon him was the killing. Yes, he had killed his father, but he had had a good reason for that. The death of the girl the Basilisk had killed last year however, had not been foreseen. There was no way he could tell anyone and lift his heart, or he would be expelled… It had been useful to him however. Without her death, he would have never been able to make his first Horcrux already.

_It will all be for the greater good in the end_

He calmed himself with that thought, as always. And, as always, he tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him killing could not be justified. Surely Dumbledore's doing.

But how else would he gain immortality?

Finally, the bell rang, and he quickly walked out of the room, already on his way to the Slytherin dorms to check on his diary and the Gaunt ring, his second Horcrux. Suddenly, he felt some sort of pull, as if magical strings were attached to him and guided him. They led him to the door, and outside. First, he struggled, not liking the feeling, but then he thought there might be a reason for it.

_Why not? Let's see where it will lead me. It can't hurt to follow it._

It dragged him past the gatekeeper's hut, where that oaf Hagrid lived nowadays. Somehow Dumbledore had found out that he hadn't opened the chamber, but he had not been able to prevent him getting expelled. He frowned when he felt the force pull him into the Forest. And what was even stranger was the appearance of the forest. It looked like it was getting older. When walking past a young tree, it aged, to become an old one when he looked back at it. Stones weathered, and more trees aged or even completely disappeared, to make room for new, young ones. Then he saw a clearing that he hadn't known there to be. Strange. He thought he had explored and discovered every part of this forest. Including that spider valley Hagrid was oh so proud of. Not that there were many Acromantulas. Two people were standing in the clearing. It looked like they were holding a ritual of some sort. He stepped closer.

"Hey, What are you doing here?"

They seemed to not hear him, and he became irritated.

"I asked you something!"

They continued to ignore him and he narrowed his eyes. He now saw they were standing on a sign of some sorts that he didn't recognise. It was made out of glittering pieces of salt, sprinkled on the grass. He moved closer and saw the persons were an old man that he recognised somehow, and a boy around his own age. He felt a connection to the boy… He immediately pushed the thought away. He was not connected to **anyone**.

He felt an urge coming up to break their circle, and acted upon it by stepping in between them. The next moment, he wished he hadn't. An excruciating pain shot through him, as if his body were on fire. In his head, he heard a high, cold screech of disbelief, pain and confusion. Then, it suddenly stopped, and he felt empty inside. He noticed he had fallen to the ground. The old man and the boy were leaning over him. The man's eyes twinkled while he smiled. –God, he reminded him of Dumbledore. Who was he, his grandfather?- and the boy stared at him with a mixture of horror, disgust and hatred. Now what had he done to deserve such a look? He tried to speak, but his throat felt dry, and his head was dizzy. Then, his vision blurred and he blacked out.

"And, Harry?"

"He's dead. In this world I mean. His present form I mean. Merlin, this is confusing... I could feel his disbelief and pain, and anger when he felt himself die…"

"Very good" Dumbledore murmured.

"Professor, I have a question. Will you show Riddle everything we know about Voldemort? Everything he has done?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe that will be best. Besides, he deserves to know. All the horrible things he is capable of doing. If not, he will probably make the same mistakes in the future. I think that, if he now sees what he could become, he will see how wrong it is."

"Yeah, I know that if you showed me a picture of my future self, a mass killer who resembled a snake without any feelings more than a human being, I would want to change that** fast.** On the other hand, I don't really think I would believe it."

"Oh, I think he will believe it. He has already made two Horcruxes, and it changed him already. Didn't you see his eyes?"

"Red. Yes, I saw that. Not the blood-red they can become though. More… wine-red."

"Exactly. Remember Harry, he already is a killer. That can't be changed anymore. The best we can do is prevent any other death by his hand."

"But that** he** didn't kill every other person that Voldemort killed, doesn't bring them back though… my parents, Sirius, Cedric, and countless others."

"Yes. That is true. Just think about that he won't ever kill again."

"You hope."

"I hope." Dumbledore agreed. "Well, I wished we had had more luck and got him back from before he killed, when he was twelve or something, but alas, that can't be helped. Luckily, we haven't brought him back from when he was in his most powerful period…"

"Wait a minute, that was a risk?!"

"Well… yes. I thought you knew." The Headmaster admitted, slightly surprised.

"Of course not! I can't **believe** this…"

"I'm truly sorry I didn't warn you my boy. I hadn't thought about it. But we don't need to worry about it hmm? Everything went well. I've arranged a room for him already by the way."

"What will you do if he wakes up?"

"I'll place my pensieve in his room, containing my memories about Voldemort, and how Tom Riddle changed into that being. Not in chronological order of course, or else he might even understand himself and do the same again anyway."

"Do you really think he can change?" Harry asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"Maybe. All we can do is try and see. And if he doesn't, we can always send him to Azkaban on charge of murder."

"True."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"One of the reasons he became like this was because he never had someone to talk to. Please keep him company at times. I can't lock him up there without anyone to hold onto. He would go mad. Again."

"But he's a **monster**! He **killed** my **family** and **ruined** my **life**! How can you expect me to… to…" he trailed off.

"Harry, please understand. It is not too late to save him yet."

Dumbledore suddenly looked very old and tired, and Harry didn't have the heart anymore to protest.

"Do you… do you **pity** him professor?"

"Yes Harry. Yes I do. I am partly to blame for what he became, just like everyone else who taught him at Hogwarts. We shouldn't have left him to grow up in that orphanage, nor sent him back there every summer. It's where all the misery began."

Harry looked down when he saw something glistening in the corners of Dumbledore's eyes.

"Alright, it is late my boy. You'd better hurry to bed. I will make sure Tom will be locked up securely in a room. You have permission to skip classes tomorrow so you can help me if he wakes up. And you can of course tell Mr Weasley and Ms Granger everything about it now. They might be able to help you carry this heavy burden. However, I don't want the whole school to know that Voldemort is here in the castle. I'm sure you understand. In time, you can tell your other friends, but for now, just those two."

"Yes. Thank you professor. Goodnight."

* * *

He woke up with a pain in his head. He vaguely remembered something. Very vaguely. He had been pulled to trees, _the Forest?,_ and seen two humans there. And then pain, the pain, the emptiness. And then nothing but glaring, glowing emerald eyes. Beautiful eyes…

"Finally awake?"

His head shot up and he gripped his wand tightly. Or rather say he gripped his clothes where his wand should have been. The black-haired boy with the glowing green eyes was sitting on the other side of the room, glaring daggers at him. He noticed it was the place furthest away from himself. He suddenly remembered everything from last day. Strange. It had been afternoon when he had walked into the forest, but when he had woken on the ground, he was sure he had seen stars, as if it was night. It had been fairly dark, now he thought of it. The room wasn't really large, but there were two doors in it. One, he supposed, led to a bathroom of sorts, and one out.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're still at Hogwarts. And my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The boy spoke like he was talking to a piece of filth. It angered him immensely.** No-one** dared to speak like that to** the** Tom Riddle. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but I would **appreciate** it if you wouldn't talk to me like that."

"Wish all you want."

Tom rose from the bed, and suddenly Harry started screaming at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He backed away, shocked at the reaction, and saw now that the boy was clutching tightly onto two wands, one he presumed was Harry's, but the other was his. "My wand! **Give it back**!" he exclaimed in an authorial voice that usually made everyone do whatever he wanted.

The boy just smiled bitterly. "You think you can intimidate me? Think again Riddle. I've been through worse. Much worse, thanks to **you**"

"What?" Now he really was confused. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh, but I **do** know you. If you want answers, look at the table there."

The boy pointed at the left corner, where a small table was standing, a pensieve placed upon it. He eyed Potter warily while approaching it. He let his fingers circle through the silvery substance, and watched the pictures swirling around in the silvery depths. Most of them seemed to contain an absolutely horrible face, with a waxy skin and blood-red, haunting crazed eyes. Some seemed to be about himself, and in more than a few, the black-haired boy appeared. He looked back, uncertain, but the boy was just staring at him with cold eyes. He looked at the pensieve again and made his decision. Lowering his head in the bowl, he fell into one of the memories.

_He was in a graveyard, and saw a little fat man coming nearer, holding a small bundle in his arms, walking towards a cauldron. Two boys were already standing there. He recognised Harry. A cold voice that came from the bundle ordered to kill 'the other', whoever that might be. A killing curse and green flash, and Harry was now staring at the body of the other boy. Then, he was tied up to a gravestone. Tom watched in horror as the little man dropped something disgusting in the cauldron. It looked like a baby, and yet it couldn't be, it's skin far too grey and raw. He couldn't do anything but watch as the man completed the ritual, pulling a bone from the earth, and after that, cutting his own hand off. The man took a knife and cut Harry's arm open, and yet there was nothing he could do._

_Then, something rose from the cauldron. It resembled a man, but again, it couldn't be. The eyes opened and he inhaled through a few slits where there should have been a nose. "Lord Voldemort has returned!" a high, cold voice said, filled with joy. Tom froze, and wanted to deny it. This can't be… no! But when he turned around, he saw the name on the gravestone Harry was pushed against. The name of his father, and suddenly he remembered the graveyard as well._

_He was pulled into other memories, about blood, slaughter, torture, and always that laughing. __**His**__ laughing. _

This isn't what I wanted. _He thought. _This has nothing to do with my plans…

_He watched as he killed man, woman, children, and enjoyed it immensely. Tears were pricking behind his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall. Were these views from the future? His future? And then, he saw himself again, breaking into a house. A man shouted to upstairs, and was killed. Voldemort walked up the stairs and saw a woman standing in front of a crib. "Not Harry, please not Harry!" "Stand aside girl!" "Not Harry, please!" "This is your last warning woman, you don't have to die, get out of my way!" But when she continued pleading, she too was killed. Voldemort turned to the baby in the crib and carefully putted his wand between the baby's eyes. _No, no no no no!**"Avada** **Kedavra!"**_ And then, Voldemort was no more._

_The next memories came as a relief. He saw himself, still normal, asking professor Armando Dippet to teach Defense against the Dark arts. To his surprise, he was refused. It was only a short memory, and made place for another one directly after. He was in the same office, but now there was the old man that had brought him here. He suddenly realised that it __**was**__ Dumbledore. It had to be a few years later, for he saw that already, his face was wrong somehow. He heard the conversation, and now understood why he had been refused. In the earlier memory, but also in this one. Dumbledore had known him, through and through, better than he knew himself. For he had not foreseen what he could have done. He suddenly wondered, since when Dumbledore had known all this. From his childhood? He couldn't watch anything more, and tried to escape the pensieve, but something held him down and he heard a voice:_

"Watch it all Riddle. Watch everything you've done."

_And so he did. He saw more and more slaughter, now not only by himself, but also in his name. He couldn't take more, but was still forced to watch. The memory that came as the biggest shock, was, surprisingly, one where he still was himself. And yet not. A memory himself, he realised. And then he saw his diary and groaned. Why had he made the cursed thing? He saw a girl, redheaded. A Weasley maybe. She was dragged into the chamber. He saw his diary possessing her and made her write bloody messages. He saw her giving him her soul, and he saw him taking it mercilessly. _

_He watched the fight in the chamber, and didn't feel anything but relief as he saw the diary destroyed. He never knew this was something he was capable off. Not in his present form. But apparently, he could. The thought made him feel small, very small. He thought he had control over everything, yet he couldn't even control his own actions? Only when the Basilisk fell, he felt a sting of loss. She had been the only one he had been able to talk to as a friend. A substitute mother._

_The memories changed again. This time they were all about his Horcruxes. What items he had used to make them, how he had gotten a hold of them, and some memories even showed who he had killed to make them. Then, he saw Dumbledore destroying his ring. The Gaunt ring, and again, relief came to him. But not only that, a realisation as well. Both the Horcruxes he had already made, had been destroyed already. Did that mean he was mortal now? He didn't even know if these memories were from the present, the future or the past anymore. For the memories containing the black haired boy, who was now sitting in the room, surely had happened already. But he had never become that monster. Not yet at least. Where __**was **__he?_

_The last memory out of many, was a prophecy. He heard it two times. Once, when Dumbledore was speaking to a witch, whom he called Sybil Trelawney, and the second time in the headmaster's office, where Harry heard it as well. Now he understood why he had tried to kill a baby, but he didn't think that he would do it again. Not now. Not now he'd seen everything._

And then he was back in the room, forcefully thrown out of the pensieve. He turned his head towards Harry, but the boy was gone. "_**Tempus**_" Thank Merlin he had learnt some wandless spells… it was night now. Had he been in the Pensieve for so long? Hours and hours. He thought back to the memories, and wondered why he had gone to such a length to gain immortality, even going so far to drink blood of a unicorn. Who would want that cursed half-life? And then the philosopher stone... Harry had stopped him though. Now he felt grateful for that, and he also understood why the boy always stared at him with hatred and disgust. He had ruined his life and taken away his parents. His chance at a happy, normal life was gone, all because of Tom. For the first time since he was a little boy, he let his tears flow and curled up in bed.

Harry entered the room and watched Riddle, who was asleep now. Or was he only trying to make him think so? He let the door open; it didn't make any difference anyways. It was spelled so that only he or Dumbledore could pass the threshold. He carefully and silently walked up to Riddle, and sighed in relief when he noticed the boy was really asleep. Then, he saw the stains of tears on the cheeks of Riddle, and he froze in shock. He hadn't thought of Voldemort as a human. Not even from when he was known as Tom Riddle. Before he had made Horcruxes maybe, but certainly not after creating two of them… was it because those two had been destroyed already? He watched in fascination and hadn't noticed how close he had been until he nearly fell over the bed. He quickly scrambled away as Riddle's eyes fluttered open.

"Who…?" he said sleepily.

Harry didn't answer, and just stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, not knowing exactly what he had to do.

"Harry?"

"**Don't you dare to speak my name!**" Harry spat.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Are you?" he asked with an icy voice.

He didn't know if Riddle had caught what he meant, but when their eyes met, he knew he had.

"Yes. I **am** sorry."

"Doesn't bring them back."

"They're… they're really…"

"Yes. Welcome to the future," The Gryffindor said mockingly.

"The future. That ritual…"

"Was to bring you here, so that** that** died."

"It's gone? Voldemort is gone?"

"Why, you almost sound like you're glad to hear it. Dumbledore might think you can change, but you can't fool me. I know what you did. Even at school. Was it an accident, that you murdered your father? Accident, that Myrtle died?"

"The last was," Riddle said defensively, but Harry just snorted.

"Even it was an accident, you used it well. But now all the Horcruxes you'd already made are gone. The diary as well as the ring."

"Yes. I know," he said flatly

"One would think you'd be devastated. You're mortal now," Harry said, for the first time showing something of incertitude.

"If someone had told me that news yesterday morning, I would have been outraged, indeed. But now… now I saw what they brought me. Brought the world. What I did or could do… I'm glad they are gone."

"Doesn't change what you did."

Harry turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the door open on purpose. Riddle couldn't get out anyway.

Tom sat on the bed, staring at the open door. He could feel the magical barrier in front of it, and knew he could never get through it without a wand. Possibly not even **with** his wand. He recognised Dumbledore's magic on it. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He only opened them again when he felt another presence in the room. A nervous house-elf was standing next to the table with a tray of food.

"Hello there."

The elf remained silent and stared at him with accusing eyes. He wondered if he knew… but that was impossible. Why would Dumbledore inform a house-elf of something like that? Doubt filled his head though when the house elf opened his mouth, carefully choosing his words and speaking slowly, as if to a dangerous animal.

"You are the one who hurt Harry Potter Sir?"

He frowned. He didn't know how to answer. It had been his future self who had hurt Potter, but he would have if he hadn't been transported here. "I… I think so."

The elf rammed the plate down, looked at him hatefully and spat in his food. Then, he disappeared with a loud **bang**. He watched the food and didn't think he could eat anything that contained house- elf spit. A long sigh came from the door opening and Tom spun around, facing a very old- looking Dumbledore.

"I am sorry for Dobby's behaviour Tom. He is pretty attached to Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore? It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is me. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not," Tom mumbled. He was actually kind of glad that he saw someone he knew.

"Not?"

"No. I… I wanted to thank you actually. For giving me a further choice, if that was your intention."

"Tell me Tom. Why is it that you suddenly changed your mind?"

"Well, that's obvious isn't it? **That**," he said, pointing at the Pensieve, "was never included in my plans. Not mass killing and mindless slaughter."

"Not mass killing. And what about **normal** killing?" he said, placing an warning on the 'normal'

"If I… if there is… a good reason for it." Tom decided, but he could see on Dumbledore's face that that was not what he had wanted to hear.

"Tom. There are** never** reasons good enough to kill someone. There is always a better solution. Look at yourself. What you've done. Or, to you, what you would have done. Yet, I didn't lower myself to killing you. Your older self, yes. But not** you**."

"But why? Why couldn't you just kill me?"

"Would you have wanted that?"

"No. of course not. But wouldn't it have been easier for you?"

"Ah, that's the question isn't it? The killing on itself, maybe. But after that? The guilt that I'd ruined another life, no matter how distorted it had become… no. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Is that why you didn't kill Grindelwald?"

"One of the reasons," Dumbledore replied, more to himself as to Tom.

"One of them?"

The professor's attention suddenly snapped back. "Yes, and that is all you need to know. Now, should I let some other food be brought to you?

"If you want to, please." A few minutes later, they were both sitting on Tom's bed, Tom eating from his new plate. He hadn't thought he had been this hungry… "Professor… that prophecy…"

"Was fulfilled the moment you came here."

"What?"

"Come on Tom. Do you want to become like Voldemort? Do you still want to become a Dark Lord?"

"No. No I don't. But what has that to do with… oh."

"Yes, oh. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord Tom. Not you. Voldemort is dead now if you want him to be. As long as you do not become him again, the prophecy has ended."

"So that was why Harry was one of the two doing that ritual."

"Yes. Without him and the connection you two share, we could not have brought you from the past."

"But that connection was made with the older me. Not with **me** me."

"That connection runs deeply. Now you are here, you are still bound together. Magic follows strange ways, especially when time is concerned. Hence the reason why no-one has been able to find out how time turners work yet, and probably never will."

"Professor, can you tell me about this world? I mean, developments and stuff? It is now fifty years later after all."

"Well. In the magical world not much changed. More the Muggle world, but I don't think you would want to hear about that hmm? Let's see, inventions in the Wizarding world… Ah, of course. Two Weasley twins created a joke shop, with all kind of new invention, and they all work on top of that, plus the cure, since they tested everything on themselves."

"What kind of inventions?"

"Great boxes of magical fireworks and skiving snack boxes, which contain candy that makes you ill so you can skip class… and some more dangerous material that is officially strictly forbidden inside of the walls of Hogwarts… Though I tend to close an eye sometimes," he grinned. "I think that if you want to see more about the present world, you should read some papers. I'll bring you some if you want."

"That would be great professor. Thank you."

"Alright. I have another question for you Tom. About killing people. Surely we don't agree on this but… try to feel a little remorse, would you? Don't let them be dead for nothing."

"They're dead already. There's nothing after death. Why should I feel remorse? It's not like it will bring them back."

"That's where we don't agree. If there is nothing after dead, then why do you think ghost exist? They could choose between staying here and moving on. If there was nothing after life, why would people even want to move on? Think about it."

"I'll try." He said shortly, not wanting to admit that even the thought of dying and dead people frightened him.

"Then I'll leave you alone now. Try to sleep some more. I'm sure time-travelling must be tiresome."


	2. Chapter 2

"So... so You-Know-Who is right here in the school? Harry that's, that's…"

"Unbelievable?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell, mate." Ron shook his head, trying to understand. "Dumbledore's a genius and all, but I think that now he's gone a little over the top."

"But Ron," Hermione interrupted. "Don't you know what it means? He's not out there anymore. If he can change… then Voldemort will never exist anymore."

"Don't say that name!"

"Why not? He's dead. Voldemort is dead. Only Tom Riddle remains now."

"But then why don't we storm in there and kill him off, Harry?" Ron said, clearly horrified by the idea that a few floors under them Voldemort was luring somewhere. "I mean, look what he did to Ginny! And you say he's even one year older than then, and killed his father too. His own father!"

"I know Ron. I know,and I know what he did to Ginny… or at least what his memory did to her. But, God, I can't hate him. Not after seeing him like that."

Silence fell in the room, and Hermione and Ron were watching him with shock."But Harry... It's **Voldemort**. How can you **not** hate him?"

"Hermione, I tried. I really tried to see him as nothing but a killer. Not human. But the point is… he has feelings as well. He** is** human, no matter what I want him to be."

"Then how **did** you see him mate?"

Harry sighed. "Curled up on his bed like a child, with tears on his face from the horrors he had seen, knowing it was him who was able to do all that. **Would** do all that if we hadn't brought him here."

Hermione opened her mouth but for once, couldn't find an answer, another explanation, so she closed it pretty soon. Harry watched the window in the common room, rain streaing down the glass. "I just can't hate him anymore. Not after I saw him as a human once. Because in the end, he didn't commit those crimes. We interrupted it. It is another Tom Riddle who became Voldemort. One who had not foreseen his actions, but that one is now dead."

* * *

Tom woke up because something had been thrown on his bed. Something heavy. He opened his eyes and saw a stack of newspapers and books lying on it. When he turned his head to the right, he saw Harry standing next to his bed.

"You wanted papers?"

"Uh… yes, thank you," he answered, strangely enough pleased to see that Harry hadn't moved back to the other side of te room as soon as he'd woken up.

"No thanks. You've got a lot to catch up to."

Harry took a bag and moved to sit on a chair by the table. After a few minutes, he was silent, reading a book and writing on a piece of parchment now and then.

"What are you doing?"

"Making homework."

"Why here?"

"Because I promised professor Dumbledore to keep you compagny. Now be quiet."

Tom rose silently and walked over to the table. Harry was caught up in thoughts and didn't notice that Tom was reading over his shoulder until he pointed a finger at Harry's notes. "That is not correct."

"Waah! Don't sneak up to me! Merlin, You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, apologies," Tom said, backing away.

"Alright, alright, what did I do wrong?" Harry said after a while.

Tom shot him a grin. "Why it is forbidden to transform living creatures in lifeless things and why it is not forbidden to transfigurate them."

"Yeah well, I never really got the difference."

"With trans**figur**ation, you only change its figure. If you transfigure a mouse into a stone and you pick the stone up, it still has a beating heart an blood running through it. You deform only the outer form, but the inside structure stays the same. It's more of an illusion technique actually. Hence the reason why said stone sometimes keeps squeaking, even if it has no visible mouth. And if you transfigure said stone back to a mouse, nothing changes. If you would try to transfigure the stone in something else but a mouse, you wouldn't be able to, since you have to change the outer form of a mouse, not a stone. With Trans**form**ation however, you change both the inner structure and the outer structure. For living creatures, this can have heavy consequences. Lets drop the stone-mouse thing, for it is becoming annoying. Take a turtle and a piece of metal…"

"Very different," Harry murmured.

"Doesn't matter, the mouse was just starting to get on my nerves. Well, if you transform a turtle in a piece of metal, you change the very structure of every cell. Because metal is a non-living material, you actually kill every living cell if transforming it into metal, and thus kill the creature. You would be able to change it into another form like stone or glass directly out of the metal, since now it is no deformed turtle anymore, but truly a piece of metal."

"And what about changing back?"

"That's why it is forbidden to do it with living creatures. Magic cannot bring back life. If you would try to change a piece of metal in a turtle, you can get a turtle form. But only a dead one, since you can't give the cells life, or a soul."

"So… with transfiguring a living thing into a stone or something, it stays alive, and thus you can transfigure it back to its original form and with transforming you actually kill it because you change its whole structure and not just the outer layer? And transforming living creatures is forbidden **because **it kills them?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. Why don't they just write it down like that in the bloody textbook?"

On this, Tom had to laugh. "They always want to let you figure it out yourself."

"Huh. Annoying. Besides, that doesn't work. If I do not get what the book means, I just ask Hermione to let me copy her homework…"

"Hermione?"

"A friend of mine. She's the brightest witch in the whole castle. In fifth year she did a Prometeuscharm succesfully. I actually even think she could do it before that."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Yeah. And another piece of evidence that blood supremacy is bullshit right?"

"Huh?"

"She's a Muggleborn," Harry said with a smug grin.

Tom was silent on that for a while, totally gobsmacked. "How? That shouldn't be possible. A Mudblood that is that strong?

"What, you don't believe me? Look at yourself. You became the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived, and yet, you are a halfblood."

"Well… that's true… but…"

"No buts," Harry said, his voice harsh again.

Tom had already wondered when that voice would come back. He had been surprised that Harry was talking to him at all. After yesterday it looked like he hated every cell in Toms body. He turned around and walked to the bed again, skipping through the papers. They were called The Daily Prophet. He guessed that that was now the wizarding newspaper. In his time, it had been The Seer. He saw several advertisements from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and supposed it was the jokeshop Dumbledore had told him about. He flipped through some other newspapers. He noticed that Harry was in them quite often, usually in combination with the name Voldemort. A twinge of guilt shot through him. He sighed and watched Harry who was bent over the table, scratching on his parchment again.

"Do you hate me?" he asked flatly.

He thought he already knew the answer, but he just wanted to know, so he knew what to expect. To his surprise, Harry answered with an unsure: "I don't think so. I'm not really good at hating people. I hated Voldemort, but somehow you're not the same person… Doesn't make me like you though. You're still a murderer," he said, becoming angry again.

"Well, I'm not going to deny it, but I'm not apologising either."

"Why?" Harry said, suddenly looking devastated. "Why do you like to kill?"

Tom was taking aback by the question. "It's not that I like killing, and if I can avoid it, I will, but if there is a reason…"

"No reason is good enough for **that**."

"Dumbledore told me the same."

"And?"

"He also said that I should try and regret it. Because he says there is something after death. But I don't know if I can believe that."

"Why not?"

"They say that after death, there is a better place. If there was, why do people mourn for the dead? Why are they sad if a person is send to a better place?" Harry opened his mouth, but Tom interrupted him. "That is why there can be** nothing** after death!"

"You don't understand. People do not mourn for their dead, but for themselves. Because they have to miss their loved ones."

"Love?" Tom snorted.

"Yes. Love and selfishness. They can't get over the fact that they have to live without their deceased friends, or family, or partner. And other than that, there is always the uncertainty. What if? What if there is nothing after it after all?"

"Exactly what I said."

"No, it's different. Because they still haven't lost their hope."

"They are fools then. How can you believe in something you cannot see?"

"Magic exists. Muggles don't believe in magic. Does that mean it is not real?"

"Magic and death have nothing to do with each other. Magic is proven, life after death is not."

"Let's drop the subject okay? We're not coming to an agreement anyways," Harry said, clearly annoyed.

"Right."

Silence fell over the room for a long time. The only sounds were the scratching of the quill, and the rustling of paper. Finally, Harry got to his feet. "I've got to go."

"Will you come back?" Tom said. He hated himself for the weakness that shone through his voice. He didn't even understand why he wanted him to. Certainly only because he was someone to talk to…

"I will. See you."

"Bye."

He noticed that now, Harry granted him the mercy to at least close the door.

* * *

Following weeks, their conversations went better, and they didn't have endless discussions anymore. Harry found that he even began to look forward to the meetings they had. The bell had just rung and he told his friends while swinging his bag over his shoulder: "I gotta go again. See you later guys."

"I pity you mate. To be in the company of **that**."

"He's not that bad. But besides, who else would? And I promised Dumbledore to look after him."

"Would it help if we went with you?" Ron asked.

"You'd want to?"

"If we can make sure nothing happens to you, yes of course."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"I'm sorry guys. I have too much homework. I'll help out another time, okay?"

"Sure Hermione. See you later."

Ron and Harry walked out of the classroom together. Harry hoped Tom wouldn't start a stupid discussion again. "So. How is he?" Ron asked, clearly terrified.

"He's an annoying bastard who doesn't accept any view but his own. But he's not a monster. Not yet or not anymore, I don't know. I've got no idea how he was before he came here, other than one memory the diary showed me. He is different from then at least."

"Seeing what he would do hit him in the face?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Harry said, remembering his reaction afterwards. "We're here."

Ron gulped, while Harry altered the spell on the door so it would let Ron through as well. Harry pushed it open, and saw Tom laying on his side on the bed, eyes open. "Hey." He said in a bored tone.

"Hey Tom."

Tom watched in interest as Ron came in, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey." Ron backed away when spoken to, and Tom rolled his eyes. "If you're going to act like I'm a wild animal then **please** leave me alone."

Ron said nothing, and sat down on the chair next to the table.

"Alright," Harry said to break the tension. "I brought you some books from the library. I'm sure you haven't read them yet, since they were written after your time."

Tom looked up in surprise. "Thanks."

Harry handed him the books and Tom watched the titles. They were a mixture of study books and English Wizarding literature. He knew Tom wasn't one for a light read. Ron saw the titles as well and gaped.

"You're seriously gonna read those? For **fun**? Man, you've got the same taste as** Hermione**!"

Tom shot him a glare. "Don't you dare compare me to some **Mudblood** in any—"

Before he could finish the sentence, he had been thrown against a wall, and Ron was punching in on him. Tom was great with magic, but physically he had never been very good. He tried to shield himself. First with his body, but when that didn't work he tried a wandless _**Protego**_ At first he thought it had worked, but then he saw Harry had pulled Ron off of him.

"Let me go Harry! Let me **go**! I'm not letting anyone speak ill of Hermione, especially not some murderous **snake**!"

"Ron, cut it out, you're killing him!"

That made Ron stop, but for another reason Harry had thought. "You're… you're **defending** him?"

"I… yes Ron. Yes."

"But… he murdered your parents! Sirius! How can you forget—"

"I didn't! But that wasn't him Ron. That was Voldemort."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "And what about Ginny? What about my little sister?" Harry tried to give a reply, but couldn't find an argument. He glanced at Tom, who looked like he hadn't followed a word of the conversation, only staring at the blood on his hand that came from the back of his head where he had hit the wall. "He's done something to you, no?"

"What? Ron, that's ridiculous! He doesn't even have a wand!"

"Then why?"

Harry didn't know the answer. He only knew he had forgiven Tom for what he had done, and especially for what he would have done, since it was clear to him now that that would never happen again. Harry noticed he had finally the attention of them both.

"Voldemort is dead Ron," he said flatly, knowing it was not the full reason. Ron snorted, grabbed his bag and left the room. Harry turned to face Tom. "I suck at healing, so I'll probably do more damage than you already have. I'm gonna call the nurse, ok?"

"Yeah… sure." Tom said, with an off voice.

He pressed his hand to the back of his head to stop the bleeding. He mentally cursed. Why had Harry let that bastard in? Though he probably shouldn't have called their friend a Mudblood. He stared at the floor and suddenly focused his gaze. There, on the floor, lay Harry's wand! The one who had attacked him –Ron, Harry had called him, and judging by the looks, it was a Weasley- had accidentally knocked Harry's wand away. He crawled towards it to pick it up and twirled it in between his fingers, strangely enough getting a spark of recognition out from it. So it was true… he still had a connection with Harry. He breathed in deeply. This was his chance to escape the wrecked room!

But where could he go? He sighed and slumped down on the bed again. He knew no-one here. No people he knew their current addresses of anyway. And it would all be people who would want their Lord back, not him. Though he hated to admit it, he would miss Harry as well. Tom rubbed his face. When had he grown to care? But he did, and that was everything that mattered right now. He heard someone at the door and saw Harry standing in the doorway together with a woman. The nurse, he guessed. Harry froze in the middle of his sentence of introducing the woman upon seeing his wand in Tom's hands.

"My wand."

"Oh, yes. You left it there somewhere on the floor." He pointed vaguely at the floor, and then decided to not try and break out.

Despite being imprisoned here, he liked it. He didn't have to do anything and got company, food, a bed, books and whatnot… He turned the wand around and offered Harry the handle. He gripped it tightly and yanked it away before inspecting it.

"I didn't do anything with it you know."

He saw that Harry wanted to believe him, but couldn't. Not yet. The nurse stepped forward and ordered him to lie down on his stomach. The next few minutes were filled with a humming buzz and a blue glow of magical scanning. Then, she took care of the wound on his head, and a rib that Weasley had broken. He hadn't even noticed, he had been too occupied with the blood. A few healed bruises later, she was done.

"I have to hurry back again. Mr Malfoy managed to get away with hexing some poor Gryffindors again, so I have my hands full, especially because I'm sure professor Snape will find a way to punish the Gryffindors instead of Malfoy."

"Success. See you later, Madame Pomfrey."

"I hope not," she told Harry in a stern voice. "You are in the hospital wing a little much, don't you agree? And half of the time it has something to do with that incredibly dangerous sport. They should prohibit it!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

When she turned to walk out of the room, Tom muttered: "Thank you."

She turned around, clearly surprised and not expecting any appreciation for what she had done. She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Better thank Potter for coming and getting me so fast. You don't know how persistent he can be at times…"

Harry shot her a dirty look and Tom chuckled. "Oh, I know."

"As if **you**'re not," Harry grinned.

Madame Pomfrey walked out and Harry sat down beside him on the bed. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. "Why did you help me?" Tom asked.

Harry looked up and met his eyes. Tom realised he didn't look him in the eyes very often. "What else could I have done? Watch how Ron beat you up? Leaving you here with a bloodied head and broken limbs?"

"I don't know, I just… well… didn't expect it."

Harry smiled kindly. "If I had been the one lying there, what would you have done?"

Tom hesitated before answering, surprised by the answer himself. "If it was you, I would have helped. Anyone else though…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Why am I different?"

"You're always… kind to me. Understanding. I'm not used to that. I think I've come to see you as a… a friend."

Harry placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, and Tom was surprised by a strange feeling in his stomach. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." Harry said, but for some reason, there was also sadness in his voice.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, while averting his eyes.

"I'll try to refrain myself from insulting your friends, okay?"

"That would be nice. Something different. Are you any good with potions?"

Surprised by the shift of subject, Tom replied: "Yes. Why?"

"I need to write ten inches about the use of moonstone in calming draughts and painkilling potions, and what they have in common."

"Ah, well, that's fairly easy…"

The next minutes flew by, and in the end he had completed the task so well that Slughorn would surely give him an O. Again. The book of the Half-blood prince was very informing about the creation of potions, but it didn't provide any information about purely theoretical subjects.

"Slughorn still works here?"

"Again. Since this year. We were out of DADA teachers, and the only one who volunteered was the potions master, so he needed another one. Plus, Slughorn had certain… information Dumbledore wanted… About you."

"Ah. My horcruxes?"

"Exactly."

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

"They died, together with Voldemort."

"Good. It's a pain now that I'm mortal, but it might turn out for the best."

"I'm glad you can see that now." Harry told him, smiling. "I have to go now by the way. Dinner."

"Hmm. I have to eat something as well. Hope that house- elf doesn't spit in my food again."

"Spit?"

"Yeah. His name's Dobby and he hates me because I hurt you…"

"Oh no. Wait.** Dobby!**"

A **pang** sounded through the room and a very exited house- elf appeared. "Harry Potter Sir needs Dobby, Sir?"

"Yes, uhm… could you please not do anything gross with Toms food from now on?"

The house- elf suddenly burst out into tears of happiness and Harry looked slightly alarmed. "Harry Potter Sir is even more noble than Dobby thought! Granting his enemies such favours! I'm sorry I hadn't thought of it!" He walked to the table to smash his head against it, but Harry stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"It's alright Dobby. There's no need to punish yourself! The elf looked up with watery eyes and got a wide smile on his face. He disapparated and brought back a plate of delicious food for the both of them. "Oh no, Dobby, I'll eat in the… whatever. I can eat here as well, hmm?" Harry said when the elf's ears began to hang down and the smile disappeared. "Take some food for yourself too."

The elf began to snotter again and hugged Harry. "N… no one e… ever a… asked m… me to eat s… some… t… thing."

In a few seconds, Dobby was gone, and Tom said dryly: "I think someone's got a crush on you."

"Ah, no. He always acts like this."

"I pity you."

"Yeah. Once he wanted me gone from Hogwarts for my 'own protection' and he blocked the passageway between King's Cross and platform 9 ¾ . Really annoying, I had to get to school with the flying car of Ron's dad. It was horrible, and we landed in the Whomping Willow on top of that when the car got tired."

"What Willow?"

"Oh, yes. It was planted here after your time…" Harry told him about the Marauders, and their connection with 'that damned tree', as Harry putted it. When finished, Tom shook his head.

"Only Dumbledore. Only he could be crazy enough to let a werewolf attend Hogwarts, and even let him come back to teach."

"Remus is very nice!"

"An also very dangerous. He attacked you, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, but only because he had forgotten his potion!"

"Hmm. Quite an invention, I must say. But we began this story about Dobby, no? What else did he do to stop you?"

"Bewitched a bludger to follow me around the field, so it would hurt me enough to make me leave school. Pitifully enough for him, he let slip that he had been the one to do that, and I'm a kind of stubborn-natured person."

"Really."

"No need for sarcasm please."

"Alright, but that elf is** crazy**! And here he accused** me** for hurting you!"

"He simply said staying would hurt me more. And in the end, he was right. I would've died if it hadn't been for Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix."

"What happened?"

"Opening of the Chamber, your diary, Gigantic Basilisk… you've seen the memories."

"Oh. Then."

"Yes."

They were silent for a while, but then Tom murmured something.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tom, did you just… apologise?"

"I… think. Yes. I **must** be going crazy."

"No," Harry smiled. "You've just changed."

Tom got that strange feeling again, a fluttering in his stomach, and felt an urge to move closer to Harry. Instead, he smiled back. "For the better I hope?"

"Definitely," Harry replied. Then, he frowned. "Dobby sure is taking his time."

"Of course. You said he could eat. Not that he could eat here. I'm sure he didn't expect that kind of high honour. And it's probably for the best too, or he might want to lick off your shoes to thank you."

"Y'know, knowing him, he probably would. I really have to go now, or else they'll think you ate** me** or something."

Tom chuckled and said: "Goodnight."

"Sure. Sleep well." Harry picked up his stuff and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks Harry noticed changes in himself. He couldn't wait until the lessons were finished so he could run off to Tom. He had finally allowed him to call him Harry, and whenever he didn't understand something in the lessons, Tom would explain it to him instead of Hermione, for she was never patient enough to explain him what he needed to know without scolding him a hundred times for not paying enough attention in class. If he made homework, Tom would watch over his shoulder, pointing at the things he'd done wrong –which were a lot-. He was getting improving in class though. And of course, all thanks to the Slytherin.

At the moment, they were laughing over stupid stories about Snape. Harry imitated the git, and Tom doubled over in laughter. They were still sniggering when they found themselves a little too close to each other, somewhere between sitting and lying on the bed. Harry's stomach twisted when meeting Tom's red gaze, and he found himself lost in them.

"Harry?" Tom asked in a husky voice which made Harry shudder.

"Yes?"

"What is love?"

They had had conversations about the topic a lot, but Harry had never really been able to explain the complicated feeling. Now, however, he wondered why that had been. The answer was so clear.

"Love is if you care about a person. Want to protect them at all costs, don't want to see them hurt and want to be close to them the whole time. When you want to make that person happy," he whispered. "Why?" he managed to add, as he felt his head getting light.

"What do you feel then?" Tom asked, his voice trembling a little, as if he was afraid of what Harry might answer.

"A warmth in your chest, everytime you see him, or a fluttering feeling in your stomach, or a strange pull, mixed with other emotions… possessiveness and… and lust…"

Harry was very aware how close they were now, and Tom's hand that rested on his thigh was burning, though it was not an unpleasant feeling. Not at all. Harry looked in Tom's eyes again, and found them about five inches from his. There was a swirling emotion to be seen in those depths that he had dreamed of seeing for a long time, only he just realised it. He had never hoped he would see it though. He unconsciously reached out and grabbed Tom's hair, pulling him even closer. Their breaths became ragged and Tom pushed Harry softly down on the bed, until Harry was lying beneath him. He took Harry's left arm in his hand and pinned it above the head of the black-haired boy. He traced the Gryffindor's jaw with the fingers of his other hand and used it to pull Harry's chin upwards. When their lips met, Harry let out a soft moan, enough to make Tom's lower regions stir. Tom's tongue slid past Harry's mouth as hands travelled down his body and slipped under his shirt to make contact with the hot, pale skin of his torso.

After a few minutes, Tom broke the kiss and Harry's head came up in worry. He let himself fall down on the pillow again when Tom just shrugged his shirt off impatiently and lay down on Harry again, twirling strands of ebony hair between his fingers. He took Harry's throat in his mouth, causing the Gryffindor to moan loudly and to tilt his head back to give Tom better access. Harry reached up and rubbed circles near Tom's nipples, making him growl in frustration. Harry giggled when Tom took his hand to rub them properly. Their mouths claimed each other again, roughly this time, and Harry lifted his hips when he felt Tom's hardness rubbing against his own.

"Tom" he groaned, slightly starting to panic.

"Yes?" Tom said with a hoarse voice that sent Harry almost over the edge.

"Do you… do you know… how…?"

The boy stopped his ministrations to look down at Harry, frowning. "Of course." His eyes widened when Harry blushed in embarrassment. "You don't?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "N… No. I've never… I don't think…"

Tom smiled and reached down to put a soft kiss on his lips. "I understand. I won't do anything you're not absolutely ready for Harry."

"You're not angry?" the younger boy asked, a bit frightened.

"Of course not. How could I be angry at **you**?"

His fingers traced Harry's flushed face again and he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't jumped the boy the moment he had first set eye on him. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tom's fingers tingling on his slick skin. He snapped them open when Tom moved, lifting Harry up and switching places with him, placing the younger on top and hugging him so that there was no space in between them. His tongue flicked over Harry's nape, moving higher and tracing his ear while he slowly began to take Harry's shirt off as well, wanting to see Harry, -**his** Harry now-, fully. He sucked in his breath when Harry sat up, his legs on both sides of Tom's body, skin hot and sweating and his chest moving up and down heavily. His glasses were off now, and Tom could finally see his eyes fully, which were now deep dark emerald, clouded with lust. His digits travelled up and down Tom's body now, and Tom closed his eyes at the heavenly feeling. He groaned as they stopped on the bulge in his pants. He watched a smirking Harry through his eyelids.

"Brat," he breathed. "Move already." His voice was thick and he felt like he was on fire as Harry finally stopped his teasing and moved his hand up and down while pushing.

"Harry… I'm going to… Ah!"

Harry began to move his own body over his, and flicked his tongue over Tom's chest, paying special attention to his collarbone, navel and nipples. Tom couldn't hold it anymore and came. Harry followed soon after, and collapsed on top of him, shuddering. Tom played with Harry's hair for a while.

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Tom's eyes widened a bit, and then a genuine smile complimented his face. "Thank you. I think that this is the first time someone has told me that with absolute sincerity… I'm still not sure what love is… but going by your description, I'm certainly well on my way."

* * *

Hermione watched Harry in worry as he hurried down the stairs, shooting past her, but not noticing her in his hurry. He had a huge smile on his face, but he had had been like this for the whole week; Waiting to spurt away the moment the bell rang. He hardly came down for dinner now as well, and he was never to be found in the common room. She knew it had something to do with Voldemort, she just **knew** it! She had tried to talk to Ron about it, but he had just angrily mumbled something. They were both hard to reach these days, as if there was a distance between the three friends, or a bubble around each of them. She sighed and walked out of the Gryffindor dorms. There was nothing she could do about it right now. Not with the gigantic pile of homework in front of her. She sat down at a table and started her rune translation. As the evening fell, more and more people went to bed, but there was still no sign of Harry. Hermione got extremely worried. Harry had been gone for hours now and he hadn't returned… What if something had happened to him? He always managed to get into trouble one way or another. She got up and stalked up the stairs to the boy's dorms, to shake Ron awake roughly when she reached him.

"Hermione? Whadda ya doing 'ere?" he asked her with a slurred voice.

"Ron, wake up! It's almost one 'o clock and Harry hasn't come back!"

"So?"

"He's gone to Voldemort Ron!" she hissed.

Ron was completely awake all of sudden, and he was staring at her with round blue eyes. "What if something happened?"

"That's exactly what I meant! But I need you to come with me, since I haven't been there before and thus, I can't open the door or step through to help!"

"Alright, We're gonna need the cloak. It's in Harry's trunk."

Hermione rummaged around a bit in it, until she felt a silky cloth. "Got it!" she whispered, and covered herself and Ron with it.

"Hey, can't I get dressed first?"

"Oh come **on**, you're invisible anyway! Your nightgown is good enough! And besides, we're in a hurry!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Keep your voice down," she warned. "We don't want the rest to wake up."

They sneaked down the corridors until they reached the second floor. On the third, Hermione had to cast a quick _**Petrificus Totalus**_ to make sure Ms Norris didn't go to get Filch, but the rest of the 'trip' went smoothly.

"Where now?"

"It's there, I thought. Just 'round that corner," Ron replied.

They walked around it and suddenly stood in front of the door. "Well, here it is," Ron said, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

He froze on the spot, accidentally blocking Hermione's view, so she had to ask in a timid voice: "Well?"

He cleared his throat. "Well. Looks like we were worrying ourselves without a reason. Or not, depending on how you see it."

"He isn't here?"

"Oh, he is…" Ron stepped aside, so she could peek through the door opening, though she could not pass the barrier. She gasped when she was met with the sight of two sleeping boys on the bed, hair tousled. They were both sleeping peacefully, and she could hear one snoring softly. They both wore smiles on their lips. Harry lay on Tom's chest, his head under his chin and Tom's arms were draped over Harry's back, encircling his waist. They were both dressed in nothing but jeans.

"Oh my God. That is** so** hot." Hermione whispered, earning a disbelieving look from Ron, who was now standing in the room.

"What? I'm sure that if it were Parvati and Cho lying there like that, you'd say the same." She snapped defensively.

Ron got a dreamy look on his face all of sudden, but then he shook himself from his daze. "Hermione, don't forget as to **who** exactly it is that Harry is sleeping with! I don't have any objection with him being gay or anything, but I **do** have an objection against **Voldemort**!"

"Not so loud Ron!" Hermione whispered frantically, but the damage was done already. Two pairs of eyes fluttered open, and Harry's sleepy voice said: "Oh, hey Ron." A big yawn followed. "Is't mornin a'ready?"

Tom just rubbed his eyes. Or tried, and felt his movement blocked by Harry's body. He then caught sight of Ron and Hermione, who were staring at him. He looked back to Harry, and flung his head back on his pillow. "Holy shit." Harry seemed to be finally awake as well, for he gave a similar reaction. They sat up, and Tom pulled Harry close with him, eyes never averting from Ron and Hermione, while his look clearly said: '**mine**' "What are you doing here?" he asked, but his voice betrayed him when it stuttered, frightened they would take Harry from him.

"We… we were worried." Hermione squeaked from the other side of the door.

"Ron, please, don't tell Dumbledore!" Harry said while scrambling up, a pleading look on his face.

"What? Of course we'll have to tell—"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" a voice that dangerously sounded like Mrs Weasley's echoed through the room. "We will **not** tell professor Dumbledore** anything** until we have found out exactly **what** is going on, or… or…or else you will never, **ever** get to kiss me!"

The silence that followed was deafening. Finally, Harry cleared his throat. "Well. Not the **best** confession possible, but… congratulations anyways Hermione."

Ron acted impulsively. He strode out of the door and kissed Hermione fiercely on her mouth. As the kiss took longer and longer, and Hermione began to hang onto Ron as if her life depended on it, Harry and Tom got caught up in their own kiss, starting from Harry's neck until their tongues got entwined. Tom stroked Harry's side and chest, but apparently Harry's whimpering became a bit loud, for Hermione's voice sounded through the room.

"Well Harry. Guess we'll leave you and your newfound boyfriend alone hmm?"

"You're just saying that so you can sneak off and snog Ron! And besides, Tom's not…" He looked up at Tom in uncertainty, who smiled softly down on the other boy and trailed his fingers absentmindedly across Harry's stomach and inner thighs.

"No?" he asked, evilly sweet.

"You want to be?" Harry said hopefully, eyes brightening.

Tom smashed their mouths together again. During one of the 'breath gasps', Harry managed to pant: "Does that count as a yes?"

"Bet it does," Tom breathed back. Neither had noticed Hermione and Ron leaving, but when they looked up, the door was closed. "Guess they're giving us some privacy." Tom smirked.

"Probably. Sadly, we had better use it to sleep. It's half past one in the morning and I'm tired as hell."

"You're such a little spoilsport at times."

"Sorry," Harry yawned.

Tom sighed and pulled him down. "Just make sure you'll wake up before the lessons start hmm? Wouldn't want the whole castle searching for their dear Saviour.

"Yeah." Harry was surprised when suddenly Tom rose. "What are you doing?"

"Bathroom. Your fault by the way."

"Huh?"

"I seriously need to go wank off all those images I'm getting. It's becoming painful."

Harry gave him his most innocent look while fluttering his eyelashes seductively. Tom groaned and demonstratively pushed open the bathroom door, Harry's giggling following him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was roaming the castle on his nightshift, sighing deeply. He so hated nightshifts... There was no-one crazy enough to go out at night except Potter and his little friends, but somehow, he always managed to get away with it anyways so it didn't make sense to patrol the castle. He couldn't wait till he could go back to bed and see if Luthién was still alright. Pansy kept snubbing at her ever since she and Draco had gotten together. He groaned when casting a _**Tempus.**_ It was ten past four in the morning already! Being a Prefect surely was crap at times… Then, his ears perked when he heard a soft rumbling sound. Had someone fallen asleep in the corridors? It came from his right and was becoming louder. He stopped in front of a very normal looking wooden door, which he had never seen or noticed it before. It wasn't a classroom that was used nowadays for sure… It was closed, but not locked and thus he opened it, but when trying to step in he hit his nose.

"Ouch. What the hell?" he cursed, rubbing his nose.

"Malfoy, what the **hell** are you doing here? Get** out**!" a very familiar voice sounded through the room.

Draco snapped his head up and looked straight into the angry green eyes of… Harry Potter? He was rather shocked when he saw Potter was lying in a bed, sprawled over another body… of a boy. His eyebrows shot to his hairline and he said in a smug voice: "Potter. **What** are you** doing** here? Does the dear headmaster know of your… ah… nightly activities?"

Potter glared daggers at him, and he was suddenly very glad for the barrier in the door opening. -At least, he hoped Potter couldn't pass it as well…- the other boy mumbled something, and Draco's attention was pulled to him. It wasn't a face he knew…

"Potter, are you helping strangers sneak into the castle?"

"None of your business, and he has professor Dumbledore's permission to be here!"

"Surely not to shag you hmm?" he grinned evilly.

"Ah **whatever**, just go away!"

He had spoken too loudly apparently, since the other boy had woken up, still dizzy from sleep.

"Hey Abraxas. Is it already time to get up?"

Draco blinked, wondering how this boy knew his grandfather, and also why he called Draco that. "Abraxas?"

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked from Harry to Draco. "Harry, I didn't know you got someone else from my time?"

"What? No, no, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Abraxas is… family of him, I think."

"My grandfather," Draco replied, curious as to where this conversation would lead.

"You look remarkably like him." The boy said, causing Harry to slap his hand against his forehead.

"Tom!" he groaned.

Draco was just confused. "My grandfather is dead. And he had a beard. I would** hope** I don't look like him."

"No, I mean…"

"Tom!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"What? Oh…" The boy, Tom, answered, realisation dawning on his face.

"Yes, **oh**. Draco, go away and forget everything."

"Draco crossed his arms."No. something is going on, and I want to know."

"It doesn't concern you!"

"Actually, it does. Wasn't he a Death Eater?" Tom spoke.

"What does that have to do with **anything**?"

"Well, I'm sure he wondered where Voldemort ran off to."

"He… he's still alive?" Draco squeaked

Tom frowned when the boy clearly looked terrified even at the mentioning of Voldemort's name. At least in his time, his followers had still been his friends. Sort of. He began to feel better and better about his decision to not become a Dark Lord anymore. He noticed both Draco and Harry were expecting an answer from him.

"No. Voldemort is dead."

Harry's small sigh of relief didn't go unnoticed, and he felt his heart clench.

_He still didn't know? How was it that Harry hadn't been sure of that?_

"And who are you?" the blonde asked, his voice returning back to the cocky tone all Malfoys seemed to have inherited.

Tom glanced at Harry, afraid to make more stupid mistakes, but Harry just shrugged and whispered:

"I don't think he knows you…"

"Tom. Tom Riddle."

To both his and Harry's surprise, Draco paled and froze, his eyes flashing to meet Tom's red ones.

"Then, you are… the diary…"

"Oh **fuck**." Harry swore. "I totally forgot, his dad was the one Voldemort gave his… your, diary to!"

"My Lord, forgive me!" Draco stammered, falling to his knees immediately.

Tom watched him with sadness. How come a **Malfoy** would sink so low… "Stand up" he said in a thick voice. "Stand up and go, but tell no- one about this."

"O… Of course not, my Lord!" He shuffled away backwards and closed the door quickly. His eyes never leaving the floor, and therefore he didn't see how Tom buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"My possible future… will it continue to haunt me forever?" Harry hugged him close, not knowing how to answer, only softly kissed him on his head.

* * *

The next week went by fast, and Ron and Hermione finally became sort of friends with Tom. Or at least there was an unspoken truce between them. Tom did his best to not insult them and their morals, and they did their best to not blame Tom for everything Voldemort had done, though Ron had a hard time sometimes when Ginny was mentioned. He knew the diary-Tom had even been younger… but he also knew that Tom had changed for the better. Or well, knew… he trusted Harry's opinion on the matter.

Harry often crossed paths with Draco, but the boy didn't dare to insult him or his friends anymore, and tried to avoid or ignore him, while trying to find out what his Lord had meant with 'Voldemort is dead,' or why he looked like a seventeen- year old and lived in the castle in a secured room, with Dumbledore's permission on top of that! He couldn't find any answers, so he just pretended it had never happened.

Currently, said headmaster was having a chat with Tom.

"So, how are you doing my boy?"

"Fine. Harry and his friends are really nice. That Granger kid is smart, especially for a Mud… Muggleborn."

"You know blood doesn't have to do anything with brains or magic. Or do you really believe all that yourself?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't know anymore," Tom mumbled.

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder, and to Tom's own astonishment, he didn't get the urge to shrug it away. On the contrary, he felt it was rather comforting. Dumbledore smiled down on him with a grandfather-like look. "Tom, I've taken a decision, and I hope you will not disappoint me. I don't know if it is right to do this so fast, but I can't lock you up here forever. You would go nuts in the end. Christmas holidays are starting tomorrow, and Mr Potter has already agreed to stay here to get you familiar with the castle in this time. Afterwards, you will continue your studies here. I feel obligated however, to place you in Gryffindor, I'm sure you understand why, and to set you back one year. You've missed a month of your seventh year, and the subject-matter isn't the same as it was fifty years ago, so you'll have more time to fit in."

Tom smirked. "You know that, whatever material it is that is handled, I would be able to pick it up fairly easy… you just want me to be in the same class as Harry, don't you?"

Dumbledore sighed and smiled. "Have I really become this transparent?"

"Haven't you always been?" he threw back. "But I want to thank you for not keeping me here until the end of my days. I'd also be glad to be part of a group where I already have made some friends."

"Friends?"

"Harry. And I've come to regard Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as friends of mine as well, though I don't think they see **me** as one."

"Oh, I don't know. You'll find that Gryffindors can be very forgiving. But who would have thought? You made friends, rather than servants. Gryffindors. Your supposed arch nemesis, a Muggleborn and a blood traitor."

"Harry has never been **my** enemy. Only Voldemort's."

"I'm glad you can distinguish the difference between yourself and him, Tom. Very, very glad."

"Well, I've altered my view on the world a bit, and found that it is much more pleasant if you don't want to destroy it."

"Very true.

* * *

The holidays had been really pleasant. Most of the castle had been empty, so there were a lot of places to snog… He had been surprised by how much of the castle had remained the same, though there were some other statues and paintings. Harry had taken him out onto the Quidditch field as well, and though Tom had never really liked the sport, he had sworn to himself to watch every match as long as Harry played. Harry on a broom was… truly amazing, as if he and the broom were one object. He'd tried as well, and though the brooms were a lot better now than they were fifty years before, he still had trouble handling them. An invitation to participate in the Quidditch elections was therefore denied quickly. Ron and Hermione had both gone to Ron's house, and though Ron's mum had wanted Harry to be there as well, Harry had declined, telling her he had 'things to do'. At the moment, the last day before the holiday was over, they were walking by the lake, Tom teaching Harry a spell to warm himself up.

"Mm, if I really want to warm up, I can just hug you, no? Why would I need a spell?"

Tom laughed. "Are you cold right now?"

"Maybe…"

They sat down in the grass, which was crispy from the frost, and Harry snuggled up to him. "I'm really glad you came here."

"Not that I really had a choice, but I'm glad as well. I've finally found happiness…and true friends."

"And love," Harry reminded him, and Tom nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah. And love."

"It will be strange to have all the people back in the castle. It was so empty the last weeks. All of the castle to ourselves."

"Yes. I wonder how it will be, you know, getting lessons in this time. I knew everyone in this school before, how they acted, how I had to act to them. That will all have changed now. New teachers, new students."

"Not all teachers are new to you, Slughorn is still here. And McGonagall was in the same year as you. She teaches here now."

"Ah yes, Minnie McGonagall. Always thought she should have been in Ravenclaw."

"She's head of Gryffindor now." Harry grinned.

"Never seen much bravery in her."

"Oh, I did. When she worked for the Order, or fought for the Order. Loyal and brave. And creepily violent, a real lioness," Harry told him, fake fright in his voice.

Tom had to laugh at that, but suddenly his smile turned into a frown.

"Tom? What's wrong?"

"She knows me. Slughorn does. Hagrid does. I wonder how they'll treat me… I don't know about Minnie, but I'm sure Slughorn is afraid of me now, and Hagrid still angry. After all, it was my fault he got expelled and isn't able to perform magic anymore… That must have been the most severe punishment for him. To get stripped off one's magic…" he shuddered.

"Well, let me tell you a secret. Hagrid has this giant, pink flowered umbrella, and when Ollivander asked him once whether or not he still had the halves of his wand, he said he did. But when Ollivander asked him if he still** used** them, Hagrid got really nervous and hid his umbrella a bit behind him. Plus, I've seen him casting magic with it a few times. Once to move a boat, and then again to grow his pumpkins and lit a fire or something." Harry suddenly smirked. "And he gave my cousin a pig's tail."

"Dudley?"

"Yeah. Claiming it wasn't such a difference anyway."

Tom roared in laughter and let himself fall to the ground. "That's amazing. After what you've told me about your family, I'm glad he did that."

"Yeah. But if you're so nervous about Hagrid, why don't we visit him? As far as I remember, he takes care of the castle grounds during holidays. And I wanted to pay him a visit sometime soon anyways. He's a good friend of mine."

"You think he would accept me?" Tom asked, hopeful, but also with doubt.

"I think he will. He's very happy with his life now, and for him, it all happened a very long time ago.

"For me it did not…"

"I know. But you can always try."

"Thank you Harry. I owe him an apology. That's the least I can do…"

They got to their feet and began to walk to the Gatekeepers hut. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore had informed Hagrid about the fact that Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts, but he thought the man would have. And indeed, when Harry knocked and Hagrid opened the door, he wasn't at all surprised.

"Well well, who've we go' here?"

"Hey Hagrid! Harry beamed, and he hugged the half-giant.

Hagrid smiled widely and kept a giant dog down, so he wouldn't drool all over Harry. "Harry! Good to see ya,"

"Hagrid, I brought someone with me… I don't know if the headmaster told you…"

"Yeah. He did," Hagrid said, eyeing Tom warily, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure. Jus' lemme take that blasted dog inside, eh? Fang! Down!" Fang whined, but returned to a pile of dirty blankets, wagged his tail a bit, and started to drool again. Hagrid let them in, and took a few cups from a shelf. "Tea?" Harry nodded, clearly out of courtesy, and Tom decided to do the same. When Hagrid took a plate of cookies that were obviously homemade, Harry mouthed: 'Don't eat.' Tom had to bite his lip to stifle a chuckle. "So. Whadda yer here fo'?"

"Actually…"Tom spoke, "I wanted to apologise. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you anymore, I know it's not like I can turn it back, but I'd like you to know that… well, I feel bad about what I did. I had no right at all to let you pay for my crimes. Especially murder."

A silence fell, and Tom waited for Hagrid to blow up and kick him out of the house, but when he looked up, Hagrid was just staring at him with open mouth. "I never would've thought I saw** you** apologisin ter anyone. Specially not me. Harry, wha've ya **done** to 'im?"

Harry smiled when Tom looked at Hagrid with a baffled expression. "Told you he wouldn't be angry."

"Nah. Tha' time was long ago. Me life turned out for the better, thanks ter Dumbledore. But ter hear **you** apologisin ter me, means a great deal. Yeh've changed. An' not a little bit either. I accept yer apology."

Tom swallowed. "Thank you."

"So… to lighter topics, Hagrid, how's the forest?"

"Good, good, though the centaurs are becomin a bit nuts, if yeh'd ask me. Ever since Firenze left the bunch, it jus' isn't the same. They're not lettin me in certain parts o' the forest. Dunno why. Oh, and there've been a few new unicorn foals, I'm gonna show 'em to the third years if I can ge' their mother so far, an'…"

He ranted on and on about all the news about the forest, and then moved onto the pub gossip until it became dark. When it was time for them to go, Hagrid escorted them to the castle. Harry yawned and took Tom's hand while laying his head on Tom's shoulder. He smiled and released Harry's hand, to wrap it around his waist. Suddenly, they became aware of the fact that there were no more heavy footsteps to be heard. When Tom turned his head, he saw that Hagrid had stopped still on the path, staring.

"You two… are yeh… y'know… together?"

They both smiled, Tom a bit uncertain, and Harry nodded. Hagrid got a huge smile on his face. "Have me blessin than. I'll leave you two alone now."

When he was gone, Tom blinked. "Guess Dumbledore was right."

"He usually is. About what this time?"

"Gryffindors sure are forgiving."

Harry laughed. "If they weren't, you'd probably not be here, walking outside now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think suggested releasing you to follow lessons on Hogwarts again? And no, I have to disappoint you, but it wasn't me. I didn't think Dumbledore would agree, and though I can be** very** persistent, it usually doesn't work with Dumbledore."

Tom frowned. "It wasn't Dumbledore's idea?"

"Nope. Hermione's."

"What?" he asked, greatly surprised.

"Yeah, she set up an hour-length speech for you about why you should continue your studies. Apparently she thought it would be a waste of talent if you would spend years only sitting in that room. She thought it better to have you doing something. For the society you know, like everyone else."

"Wow. Guess I'll have to thank her."

"You'll have the opportunity tomorrow evening, when everyone returns with the Hogwarts Express. I was planning to wait for them at the train station."

"Good idea."

"So… starting tomorrow, you won't be a Slytherin anymore…"

"No… I hope I'll do well at Gryffindor. I'm not really that brave. I mostly like to talk my way out of difficult situations rather than challenge them head-on."

"Yes, but it is a good way to get friends instead of groveling followers."

"Speaking of which, I hope Draco Malfoy won't do anything stupid."

"Nah, he's too much of a coward."

"Good. Shall we get inside?"

"Okay. Let's have our last night of sleeping together, hm?"

"Last?" Tom said, shocked.

"I was only joking. We can sneak out at night. You know I've got that invisibility cloak. But we'll have to share the Gryffindor sleeping dorms with four other boys."

"Ah, annoying."

"Kinda."

"Well then," Tom smirked. "Let's enjoy our night together then."

Harry sniggered and pecked Tom on his lips. "Let's."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tom, mm, ah, Tom!"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Tom smirked evilly.

He had Harry pressed against a wall, and was thoroughly enjoying his flushed face.

"Someone might see…"

"No- one is in the castle anymore Harry. Just. You. And. Me." With every word, his hand slid up Harry's chest a little further, teasingly tickling.

"Can't we… y'know… bed?"

_Gods, Harry's __**so**__ adorable when he is embarrassed_

"We might… or maybe not."

"Tom…" Harry whined.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, it isn't far from here anyway. But when we're there, you'll do everything I say, won't you?"

"Hmm-mm," Harry nodded, trying his best to not moan loudly as Tom's leg rubbed between his.

_He is __**so**__ going to regret that he agreed to that._

Tom bent down and picked Harry up in bridal style.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, obviously."

"I can walk…"

"I know you can. But I prefer you like this."

_XXX-lemon start_

He carried Harry up the stairs, and when they reached his room, he used a wandless _**Alohomora **_ so he would not have to let go of Harry. He carefully laid him on the bed, and his eyes practically consumed the boy, who was shifting uncomfortable, not knowing what to do next. When Tom was finally done watching him, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and climbed on the bed himself, hovering over Harry, whose breath was speeding up. The elder boy began to nibble at Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was soon granted to him. Harry tried to turn them over, but Tom held him down by taking his wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head.

"Not this time" he whispered seductively, and Harry eyed him with curiosity.

His breathing became panting when Tom reached down, and unbuttoned Harry's jeans slowly, smirking and pulling his hand away when Harry tried to buck into it.

"Tom, please!"

"Whose are you Harry?"

"Yours, Tom, yours!"

"Good."

He shrugged the jeans down, and let his fingernails rake over the boxers. Harry growled, but managed to keep himself still. Soon after, Harry was laying naked on the bed, begging for Tom to touch him. Tom couldn't restrain himself either anymore when seeing Harry's arousal and decided to give Harry what he wanted. He took Harry's member in his hand and tugged it, massaging the head, and felt Harry becoming harder under his attention. He watched how Harry's eyes closed everytime he hit a good spot. He noticed however that his love was quiet, trying to withhold the whimpers and moans from escaping his mouth. Tom leaned closer and whispered in Harry's ear:

~I want to **hear** you Harry.~

Harry shuddered upon hearing the soft hisses at the end of each word, and wondered if this was earth, how heaven would be. He received his answer when Tom dipped his head down and traced his length with a wet tongue. Harry arched off of the bed and moaned loudly when it reached the tip, not restraining himself anymore. Tom chuckled, sending vibrations straight down to his base, making him groan. He propped himself up on his elbows and thought he would die from the view he got when seeing Tom bending his neck and closing his mouth over Harry's erect cock, sucking it lightly.

~Tom…harder, please… Ah, **ah**!~

A series of unintelligible hisses followed when Tom sped up and began to work with his teeth as well. The muscle dipped in the slit, making Harry grit his teeth, hissing through them. Soon after, Harry felt like he couldn't take it anymore, and dipped his head back.

~Tom, I will…I have to—~He broke off when suddenly he felt nothing anymore, and blinked in surprise and disappointment. "What?"

He gasped when he was suddenly flipped over, the weight of the other boy crashing down on his back, making it impossible for him to move. Tom's hands lingered on his hips, and suddenly grasped them harder, pulling Harry up. He moaned when he felt Tom's own hardness rubbing against his bare ass.

"You didn't really think I was letting you come already, did you?" Tom said, his voice hoarse with lust and a dark promise that made Harry wanting to roll on his back and show his throat in submission.

Tom trusted against him once more, before he rolled away from Harry. The Gryffindor frowned, but knew it was far from over, so he laid perfectly still on the bed, not knowing what else to do. And indeed, after a few moments in where he could only hear the rustling of clothing, the weight was back on him and he was aware of the fact that there were no other clothes between them anymore when he felt Tom's soft skin rubbing against his own. He felt something wet tracing his neck and ear and shivered from pleasure.

"Tom…" he whined.

"Harry?" Tom asked softly

"Yes?" he whispered, something in Tom's voice frightening him a bit.

~I want you,~ the older boy hissed with a raw possessiveness that couldn't be healthy

A few seconds, Harry said nothing, trying to take in the meaning of the words, and when he finally got what exactly Tom wanted, he didn't know what to say himself. But when he reached deep within, he found the answer as to what he wanted as well.

"Then take me" he said challenging.

No answer was needed on Tom's behalf, and Harry felt his hips being lifted again. He was thrilled, but also kind of afraid, not having any experience before, not even with girls, let alone boys. Secretly, he was also glad for it, because at Tom's current state, Harry was sure Tom would rip apart everyone who had so much as touched him. He let out a strangled gasp when something wet was prodding his entrance, something that slowly stretched him, and finally pushed inside. He grunted when it began to stroke him from the inside, exploring him and pushing against his muscles, and he pushed himself backwards, making it slide in even deeper. He heard Tom's chuckle, and another slick finger shoved inside. This time, he winced when he felt a sharp sting, but he kept quiet nonetheless, deciding to push through the discomfort. Tom stretched him further, whispering spells of which Harry did not quite know the effect, while Harry wriggled on Tom's fingers. Only when a third digit entered, Harry let a cry of pain escape his lips.

"It hurts, Tom!"

"Shh… it will be alright, I promise I will make it up to you."

"How? You—**ah!**"

"That's what I meant." He heard Tom smirk, and the fingers brushed that same spot inside of him, making his cock twitch and his eyes roll backwards.

"Again!"

"Whatever you wish."

Tom continued to thrust his fingers in, and Harry helped him by pushing himself backwards every time. He cried at loss when suddenly the fingers were gone, but he was cut off again when Tom lifted him by his hips and put him down on his knees. Suddenly he felt something much bigger than the fingers pushing against his hole.

"Tom…" he said, suddenly unsure.

"It will be alright love, trust me. And besides, didn't you promise me to do** everything** I told you to? So lay still now."

"Knew I shouldn't have agreed to that." Harry murmured.

"Probably not, not your smartest move ever." He chuckled softly, while stroking Harry's head to make him relax.

Harry eased his muscles but tensed again when Tom entered him. Instantly, he let out a loud cry. It was nothing like the fingers, and if he had known that it would feel like this, he probably would not have wanted to try. He tried to push away and force Tom out of him, who pulled back.

"Harry?"

Harry did not answer, instead trying to control his breathing and slowly relaxed again, his fingers no longer digging into the bed. "That was… too painful," he stated. "I'm sorry but… that was far too painful to be enjoyable."

Tom hummed, looking slightly worried. He suddenly reached out and grabbed his robes. Harry, thinking Tom was going to clothe again and leave, grabbed Tom's arm in reflex. "Don't worry love, I'm not done yet," Tom reassured him. Carefully, he searched the pockets and pulled his wand out of the fabric. Slightly uncomfortable, Harry watched as the tip prodded his hole. It suddenly felt warm, and with the heat, his discomfort and the slight ache that was still there, disappeared altogether.

"What did you do?"

"Something to ensure it's more comfortable for you. I should have used it sooner… Apologies." Not waiting for an answer, Tom's skin was back on his, rubbing against him everywhere. Relaxing, harry let himself be taken by the feelings, only tensing when Tom's cock slid into him again, but true to his word, the pain remained absent. Still, the feeling was strange, and he whimpered, fidgeting. He felt Tom halt so he could adjust, and he took slow breaths, getting used to the sensation. When he was finally ready, he hummed and wriggled impatiently.

~Eager, are we now?~

~Very, it's far more pleasant like this,~ he hissed, and he gasped when Tom started to move.

At first, he thought it felt good, but then Tom changed his angle and hit that spot within him again that the fingers had brushed before. Harry clawed at the sheets and moaned Tom's name loudly when Tom sped up, thrusting into him harshly. Harry reached down to stroke himself, but Tom slapped his hand away.

"Mine," he breathed, and he closed his hand around Harry's cock. He squeezed it and Harry let out a strangled cry of pleasure when Tom moved the head up and down while continuing to squeeze.

"Like that? That's what I'm feeling right now… You're so tight…" he groaned.

Harry couldn't answer, becoming overwhelmed by the shots of pleasure jolting through him everytime Tom hit his prostate, and the hand was killing him. He felt his balls tighten and came over the bed before he could warn Tom. After a few more thrusts, Tom came as well, buried deep inside his warmth, and collapsed on top of him.

_XXX-end lemon_

"Ah, fuck. That felt so good."

Tom could only nod and moved to lie next to him. After a quick _**Scourgify**_ to clean up the mess**, **Harry cuddled up against his lover's chest and kissed it. He looked up at Tom's burning red gaze and smiled.

"We should do that more often."

"Definitely. And we will…"

"Pity that the rest of the school is coming back soon." Harry sighed.

"Well, we can still return here if we want some privacy."

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep."

Tom carded his fingers through Harry's hair and brushed his head. They dozed off at the sound of each other's breaths.

* * *

Harry waved at Ron and Hermione as they approached them enthusiastically. Tom smiled at Hermione, who was a bit taken aback at the motion. Normally he didn't express such kindness to anyone but Harry. "I wanted to thank you. Harry told me it was you who convinced Dumbledore into setting me free," he explained, when seeing her confused expression.

"Isn't that what friends do for each other? Oh, don't look so surprised now. Come on, I'm terribly hungry," she exclaimed happily.

She darted past them and Tom arched an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

"Oh, dunno mate, she's probably extremely happy to be back at a place with a library. And **without** Fleur. Don't know why she hates her so much though… I can't really see something wrong with her."

"Isn't that just because you fancy her?" Harry smirked, and even more so when Ron's neck reddened.

"I don't… whatever. Let's just go eat."

"Isn't that his solution to everything if he doesn't want to talk about something?" Tom whispered, making Harry grin.

"And?" Harry asked. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was marvellous! I took Hermione to all the nice places in the neighbourhood! Even to the Muggle village near our house, where we came to the surprising conclusion that she has relatives there. A great aunt and –uncle. They invited us to dinner. It's a pity you weren't there, but then again. I think you had a better time here…"

This time it was Harry who flushed, and Tom was suddenly very interested in the Hogwarts Express.

"Sooo." Harry said to break the awkward silence and to wipe the smirk off of Ron's face. "How did your mother reply? Was there much damage to the house after the explosions?"

"Well… there **were** no explosions, no matter how strange that might sound –of course, there** were** some, but that was only when Fred and George were experimenting again- I think Mum is just too happy that it is Hermione, and not some dimwitted witch she doesn't know, or whom she wouldn't be able to handle. She knows Hermione and accepted her into the family long ago. She just said it was wonderful for us and spoiled Hermione rotten. Even more than normal, if you can imagine."

"Just like she always stuffs** me** with food?"

"Yes. But than ten times as much."

"Poor Herm."

"Ah, at least she has some reserve now for if she's gonna hold another food strike to help the piteous little house-elves to get rights."

"While they actually are only offended by it." Harry nodded. "I wonder if she knows… Speaking of knowing things, how's Ginny faring?"

Ron knew he wasn't talking about his relationship with Hermione anymore and replied somberly: "She's having a hard time accepting it. If I was you, Tom, I wouldn't come near her for some time until she gets used to the sight of you or you would risk getting a Bat Bogey Hex all over you. Especially since she **still** hasn't gotten over Harry…"

"What?" Harry said, clearly oblivious to the fact that Ginny still liked him. "I thought she had gotten over me** years** ago! I mean, I showed her from the **start** that I wasn't interested in her!"

"Yeah, well, love is the hardest thing to kill on this world, isn't it? She knows you don't feel anything for her, but to be confronted with it so directly… I mean, you realise that Tom tried to kill her. No offense Tom, I know it wasn't you, and that you would never do that now, but still… **she** doesn't know that and she didn't want to listen when we tried to explain. She did congratulate you two, although grudgingly, but I don't think you'll have heard the last of her yet."

Tom nodded in understanding, thinking back at the memories he had seen from the Chamber. He couldn't blame her for hating him.

"Shall we follow Hermione? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast either, to be honest."

"All right, Lets go."

"Hey, who's this, Harry?" Neville asked, curiously glancing at Tom.

"This is Tom, Tom Riddle. He's a transfer student."

"Really? I didn't know you could transfer into Hogwarts. Where are you from?"

"If having a good reason for it, you can. And I'm from America. I was home-schooled at first, but now I moved to Britain, I wanted to finish my education here."

"America? You have a rather English accent."

"London. We moved when I was nine, but now I'm of age I wanted to… you know, get away from my parents and start a life of my own. Going back to England seemed like a good idea."

Harry was astonished at how convincing Tom sounded, but this was, after all, the man who had even been able to deceive Dumbledore on several occasions. He couldn't help but wonder if Tom was also fooling** him**, but he shook the idea away quickly. He knew that wasn't true.

"You're seventeen already?"

"Yes, but I thought it better to not immediately start in the NEWT year here."

"Yes, good idea. What classes are you taking?"

"Charms, History, Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Arithmacy, Astrology and Runes."

"Wow, that's an awful lot. Sure you can handle that much?"

"Don't worry Neville, if it comes to school he's the same as Herm here," Ron grinned, earning a scowl from both Hermione and Tom.

"Maybe **you** should work on **your** schoolwork a bit harder, or you'll have to take your own notes from now on!" Hermione threatened, only half- joking.

"Shh, Dumbledore's going to speak!" someone else whispered.

The murmurs died down and the headmaster rose from his chair. "Well Well, it's good to see the school full again and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays. I hope that you have included your studies in your New Year's resolutions, thought I highly doubt that in most of your cases." His eyes twinkled when he gazed down at the students. "Secondly, I would like to introduce you to our new student. Please applaud for Mr Riddle. I hope you will enjoy your time here and honour your House."

A small applause followed, though some students shot him wary glances when they caught the stony expressions of McGonagall and Snape, and the nervous one of Slughorn.

"What did you do to **them**?" Dean whispered.

Tom shrugged a shoulder. "No idea." He sent a pleading look to a red-haired girl who was glaring at him openly, but she did not look away until Ron nudged her with his elbow and whispered something. Afterwards, she didn't give any sign at all that she had noticed his presence, though she was attacking her food a tad more violent than necessary.

_So that's Ginny. She looks different from the memories… though it is only to be expected, isn't it? That was a few years ago for her._

He glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed that some of the students there resembled his 'friends' very well. He could see descendants of Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Parkinson… and of course there was Draco Malfoy, who could have been Abraxas' twin, if only his hair would have been a darker shade of blond, and if he wouldn't have been as tall as he was now. He had to admit that, after getting over the extreme closeness and loudness at the Gryffindor table –Like they were all one big, happy family-, it was a lot nicer than at the Slytherins'. Dinner went by too fast for his taste, for the first time in years. He had gotten to know everyone sitting in a five-meter radius, something that was unheard of at the Slytherins. Even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came to him for a chat. But he **did** miss the time and space to think for himself and eat his dinner in peace and silence. Luckily he knew how to get into the kitchens… but on the other hand, there it was full of bouncing house- elves. He preferred the Gryffindors.

_Never would've thought __**that**__._

Harry poked him and got to his feet, together with a few other boys. "Tom? Are you coming?"

"Sure, Sure, I'm finished anyway."

When they were almost at the fifth floor, Neville suddenly asked: "How come you know him already Harry?"

"I met him when he was visiting his family here at Ron's place. You see, Ron's mum is the closest family he has left here in Britain, so she invited him."

Before Neville could ask more, Hermione jumped in. "We're almost there. Neville, the new password is Lionsheart. **Please** try and remember it this time."

"I'll try! But no matter what, I always forget it. And I don't want to write it down anymore after what happened in third year!"

"You have trouble with your memory?" Tom asked with interest.

"Yeah" Neville said with a depressed tone. "I always forget everything. I have trouble with my short-term memory I think. I can remember events from the past well, but other things I cannot, like spells, or passwords, or where I put things of mine."

"Try_** Amnesia Reversa Tempor**_. It restores part of your short- term memory. Just what you need. You only have to put your wand against your head and say the spell."

"Really? Thank you!" he said relieved.

"I've never heard of that one," Hermione frowned.

"Actually, I created it myself," Tom explained softly, so only she and Harry could hear it.

"Creating spells? Isn't that extremely dangerous?" Hermione shrieked.

"Only if you don't have a clue as to what you're doing. If you're just going to fantasise words and wave your wand, the chance at doing something wrong is considerably higher than getting a useful spell. But I knew what I was doing Hermione. I couldn't very well go testing on random students, so I used everything on myself. You don't really think I would risk my sanity over a memory charm, do you?"

"N… No, but using a spell if you don't know what the effects will be…" she stuttered, clearly horrified by using any other spell than one written in her textbooks.

Tom chuckled darkly. "Honestly, Hermione, every spell that you use now has been invented at one point. Why would my spell be any different? Just because it has never become commonly known? Every spell was a risk to try once. Take_** Alohomora**_for example. When the inventor tested it for the first time, he had meant to lock a door so that it could never be opened again. Can you imagine his surprise when it had the opposite effect and the door opened? Especially because he had been arrogant, and had wanted to show his spell off by securing a door with it from a room that held a Mantichore. A friend of him escaped, luckily, and got the spell registered by the Ministry, or, as it was called then, the Druid Circle."

"If it is so dangerous, why did you yourself try to perform unknown magic?"

"I had profit from inventors before me. Every spell I created had been worked through theoretically in every possible way, until I had nullified any risks, like you would do with a potion. I used the research from many famous witches and wizards, including Merlin, and further back Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and even Circe."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "How did you get your hands at **that**? I thought their notes didn't exist anymore!"

"I had… connections. I encountered the library of Morgan le Fay. She gathered a lot of Merlin's works as well, and preserved them in book- form. She even went as far as to translate it into Parseltongue and destroy the originals, so only her descendants would be able to read it. In fact, she was the first to create an alphabet that was spelled so that only Parselmouths could read it. She descended from Slytherin, obviously, but he never wrote an alphabet for parseltongue"

"How do you know all this?"

Tom smirked at Harry. "She also translated and preserved her diary, or 'book of shadows' as she used to call it. Some spells and potions and the theories and research behind them were in there as well. It is a very interesting read."

"Where are the books now?"

"Beneath your very feet in fact. Can't you guess?"

"Slytherins chamber?"

"Of course. **Lionsheart**."

The portrait opened, they climbed though the hole and Tom exclaimed: "Cosy," with a dry voice.

Cosy it was. There were fluffy rugs and chairs in gold and red. The walls were all full with banners, paintings, pictures, drawings, notes and whatnot. A few students screamed in excitement when something exploded above their heads. Everyone was chattering and laughing, and Tom got a bit of a nauseous feeling. The room suddenly felt far too small and hot.

_So the lion's den is actually a large trash heap._

But when he turned around, Harry had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Home," he said to no- one in particular.

Thankfully, they didn't stay downstairs for long and Tom found that the sleeping dorms were a lot better, painted in crème and light red, accented with dark cherry wood. He walked over to the bed with his trunk next to it, and he lay down.

"Hmm, soft," he said while closing his eyes.

He felt a weight shifting next to him and he heard Harry say playfully: "Should I make it even more comfortable for you?"

He opened his eyes a bit and watched Harry, who was sitting next to him with a wicked grin, from beneath his eyelashes. Behind Harry, the other three boys in the room where watching them, Neville gaping, Dean with his eyebrows at his hairline and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Seamus with an expression of disgust. Tom smirked at the last one while saying: "Please do." He chuckled when Harry lowered his head to put a sweet kiss on his mouth, nibbling a bit on his bottom lip.

He groaned when Harry's hand traced circles on his stomach. Then, the door creaked and they looked up when Ron came trashing in. A second later, he shielded his eyes with his hand and said dramatically:"Am I** nowhere** safe from you two? Could you please do that in private and not in my room?"

"Our room as well," Harry pointed out.

"No offense mate, but I don't need to watch you grope each other while I'm lying here on my bed trying to concentrate on reading or something."

"Reading? You?" Tom laughed.

"Only in a matter of speaking," Ron grinned.

Then, Seamus' voice carried through the room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm **not** sleeping in one room with two… two…"

"Oh, **shut up,**" another voice said.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? These are the boy's dorms!"

"With the accent on** boys,**" Seamus added, throwing an annoyed looking Harry and Tom a filthy look. "Isn't that right?" he said, waiting for the rest to back him up.

Instead, he didn't find any supporters. Neville shrugged. "I don't really care actually. It's not as if Harry is suddenly going to jump** me**."

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything wrong with it… I don't know how these things work in the Wizarding world actually, but I always found the anti-gay campaigns in the Muggle world kind of ridiculous," Dean remarked and Ron said: "Come on, I'm not dumping my best mate just because he fancies boys… And Tom's a good bloke. Once you get to know him that is. Real fun if he's in a good mood."

"Where** did** you get to know each other than?" Dean asked. "I thought he just moved here."

"As we said to Neville before, my Mum is the closest family he has here, so he was in our house at Christmas. Just like Hermione… and Harry." He flashed the boy a smile.

At first, Tom had absolutely refused to act as if related to 'a blood- traitor family', but when Harry had ignored him for a whole** hour, **he had finally given in.

"Well," Seamus huffed. "I see I'm alone. See you in class."

He grabbed a blanket and stomped down the stairs. When they didn't hear him anymore, Ron punched his fist in the air. "**Yes! **One annoying grumpy** snoring** whiner less!"

"And one more," Harry said with a lop-sided grin. Tom pouted at him.

"I'm hurt. I'm not annoying, grumpy** or** whiny! Though I'm not going to deny the snoring…"

"You're whining** now**."

"Oh shush you."

Harry giggled when Tom pulled him down to his chest and attacked his neck. "Ah, Tom, stop it! There are people watching!"

"What if I don't want to stop?" he teased, but Harry hit him playfully on the head. "Alright, alright. We better go to sleep anyways. I'm tired." Everyone agreed, and Hermione went back to the girls dorms, after elaborately saying goodbye to Ron.

* * *

Next day, they entered the Defense class together, and Harry smirked when he saw Snape stiffen.

"Amazing. Normally he isn't afraid of** anything!**" Harry whispered happily.

Tom just shook his head, laughing softly. "As long as you're not going to use me as bargaining material… Give me an O for my essay, or I'll send Tom at you!" Harry laughed and dragged him over to the rest of the Gryffindors. Snape cleared his throat and ordered silence. He darkened the room and lit up the board, making several gruesome pictures appear.

"Today we are going to look at curses that can result in death, for example fire or cutting spells. Can anyone tell me why, despite being used for killing and torturing, these spells are not counted as unforgivable?"

Everyone looked automatically at Hermione, but she couldn't say anything, her hand pressed over her mouth and her face a bit green when eyeing the pictures on the board. Apparently, she hadn't heard the question at all. Harry saw a movement next to him as Tom's hand rose, his eyes at the pictures as well, but more with interest than disgust. His eyes glowed red, and suddenly Harry shivered. **Why** had Snape chosen curses as today's course? He knew Tom was going to attend the class today. And suddenly, when studying Tom's face, he could see Voldemort behind his eyes, drinking in the sight of pain. A chill traveled down his spine when watching the boy who had been laughing cheerfully just a few moments ago.

"Mr… Riddle?" Snape said softly, his eyes glowing with a hidden meaning.

"Though some spells and curses can be used for killing and torturing, or to control one's mind, like the _**Imperio**_, many have other purposes as well, such as lighting a fire, cutting a rope, or gaining information by looking into someone's mind, and as such, the Ministry cannot label these spells as Unforgivable, because they do not know what the spell was used for if cast. The Unforgivables can each be used for one purpose only. Killing, torturing, or controlling. A spell like _**Avada Kedavra **_has no other purpose than to kill. There is also no other reason to use it. And thus, it became an Unforgivable curse. If someone casts it, the Ministry knows what it was used for. It is also the only weakness of using these spells over others."

Tom sounded like he was far away, talking more to himself than answering the question. This was his specialty, a subject he had studied through and through. "The only weakness? But if you can kill with other, undetectable spells, then why would you even use them?" Snape whispered.

Tom answered in a slow and soft voice, with a chilly edge to it. "To spread **fear**… to show others that you are not **afraid** to use them. To show you yourself are strong enough to face whatever consequence it might have…" A dark smile crept on his face. "… and also to let others see that it was not an accident. That what you did was your **full** intention…"

"Excellent answers… ten points to Gryffindor. I believe this is one of the first times that Gryffindor actually deserves some points... " Snape said, though Harry could see the clear disapproval on his face.

Tom noticed it as well and became aware of the expressions on the faces from the rest of the class. He bit his lip and suddenly wished he had kept quiet. Even Harry was staring at him with a mixture of shock and fear. The rest of the lesson went by without any sound from Tom's side, though he was anxious sometimes, wanting to jump up and speak about everything he knew, and sometimes he had to bite his tongue to not correct some spells or comments. When class was finally over, Snape watched his back when he left class last, and he felt something trying to enter his mind. He whipped around and put up mental shields immediately while shooting the professor an angry warning glance. He hissed aggressively and Snape looked away. He turned around, and saw an empty corridor. He wondered where Harry had gone…

"You cannot fool me."

Tom glanced back and narrowed his eyes. Something about this man made him shiver, and when he caught himself on that, he was angry at himself as well. Was **he**, Tom Riddle, afraid of someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, **Voldemort**."

Tom stiffened at the name. "I'm not Voldemort. And I do not wish to become him."

"Lies," Snape hissed from under his breath. "I've seen it in your eyes. The same expression you held whenever you killed someone, the same craziness in your eyes when inflicting pain… I will be watching you **Mr** Riddle."

Suddenly, Tom became aware of another expression beneath Snape's mask. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly, curious.

"Afraid?** Afraid?** OF COURSE I'M AFRAID! You **killed** her, you **promised**… you promised you would spare her, and yet you slaughtered her… how can you even look her son in the eyes after that? I loathe you,** monster!** Now, GO!"

Snape was trembling, and looked at him as if he wanted to rip his heart out. Tom didn't know what he was talking about, and decided it was better for him to leave, but at the doorstep, he changed his mind and turned. "Who are you saying I killed?"

"Lily." It came out as a broken sob.

Realisation dawned on his face. He suddenly saw that memory again, the day Voldemort had been defeated by Harry for the first time. His mother.

"Did you love her?"

"What do you know about love?" Snape spat. "You don't love anyone. Now, leave me **alone**…"

"I love **him**."

Snape's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Who?"

"Harry." He said, and ran, leaving Snape behind in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry? Harry!"

Tom was beginning to panic. No-one had seen Harry, and he hadn't returned to Gryffindor tower either. He ran through the corridors, which were getting darker and then, after what seemed hours of searching though empty classrooms and halls, he saw him, sitting on a windowsill. His face was turned away from Tom, his head pointed upwards, as he was watching the full moon. His arms were wrapped around his knees and he radiated loneliness and sadness.

"Harry?" he said softly.

The boy averted his eyes from the night sky and drifted them over to where his boyfriend was standing. His shoulders tensed. "Go away."

"Harry, what is wrong?"

When he didn't even receive an answer, he walked closer and climbed next to the boy, but when he wanted to put an arm around him, he was startled by a flinch. "Don't touch me." It was just a soft whisper, but for Tom, it was as if it had been screamed out loud. He looked at him in confusion.

"Won't you tell me what is bothering you?"

"You."

"How?" he asked, taken aback. He couldn't remember anything he had done wrong…

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry said in a strange voice, his jaw clenching to prevent his voice from breaking. "When you used those horrible spells you are so proud of? When you killed?"

"Is this about the Defense class?"

"**Yes! Obviously!** How can you… how can you talk about those… those** spells** like that? When you were marveling about their greatness and power…" Harry scrambled up now and stood, looking amazingly small and lost, even though at the moment he was towering over Tom. "I could see** him** again. Through your eyes. I heard his voice again, and hear one of the first sentences he ever recited to me. _'There is no good or evil, only power, and the ones too weak to use it'._ But you are** wrong** in that!"

"Harry, please, don't cry!" Tom said desperately, when tears were beginning to form in the corners of Harry's eyes.

"Don't cry?** Don't cry? **I'LL CRY WHENEVER I WANT TO! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT, THEN SUCKS TO BE YOU! I… I…" The boy broke out into sobs and sat down again, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I didn't mean to make you sad," Tom said, feeling miserable. "To answer your question… no. No, I don't enjoy killing. And that is the difference between Voldemort and me I think. Yes, murdering my father satisfied me, but to be honest, I do **not** enjoy killing itself. I always told myself that it would be necessary, to dim my guilt a bit, but now I can see that it is not a good thing. Please Harry, don't be angry with me…"

"I just don't know anymore Tom. I was so sure that he was gone, but… how do I know that you are not deceiving me like you fooled all those other people? How do I know that you are not just playing with me, but that your feelings are genuine? How am I any different than 'the others'?"

After checking Harry wouldn't flinch away again, he pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Harry, I love you. You might not believe me now, but thanks to you, I have seen what I can be. And I mean that in a good way as well. You have changed me, given me the chance to start anew. I want to grab that chance and make my future better than it would have been. With you."

Harry looked him in the eyes and said gravely: "I love you as well Tom, but I can't do this right now. I just need a bit of time and space to sort out my thoughts, okay?"

He took Tom's hand, which had been lying on his waist and broke its grip. Then, he slid off the windowsill and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Tom curled himself up in a ball and looked sorrowful up to the moon.

"I love you. I really d," he whispered, knowing very well that Harry was already gone, too far to hear what he had said. Something wet on his cheeks startled him, even more so when he realised it were tears that were flowing down his face now. He hadn't even known he was able to cry. Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound approaching him, and he quickly tried to wipe his tears away, but a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't," Snape said softly. "They are the proof I needed to see."

"What proof?" Tom said with a thick voice. "Why are you here?"

"The proof of your humanity. Don't try to hide your human side again."

Tom nodded and swallowed, dropping his hand. "Why did you come?" he repeated.

"I followed you to make sure… You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"At first, I didn't believe you, but now… He'll come around, you'll see. He's the most stubborn person I have ever met, but he forgives his friends quickly. I've seen it in class. One lesson, he hardly speaks to anyone, and the next one, they're all friends again."

"But he hates me now!"

"No, he doesn't. I don't think he ever hated you. Not even when you were known here as the Dark Lord. He doesn't even hate me, though he claims he does," Snape laughed wryly.

"Why would he?"

"I hated his father with every fiber of my body. I couldn't stand the very sight of him. And Harry happens to look like him. I let that blind me, treating him unfairly. Still do, to be honest, but I can't help but see James in him. Same arrogance…" he sneered.

"Arrogance?" Tom said amused. "From what I have seen, Harry is everything** but** arrogant. Even if he does something really great, he is moderate about it. When Hermione and Ron were talking about everything he'd done, he kept interrupting. That it hadn't been so great, that he had had help, or luck. That he had been terrified and just did what came to his mind without thinking…"

"Really?" Snape said surprised. "I always saw him as an annoying spoiled brat who just wanted to stand in the spotlights."

"Anything but that actually…" Tom said softly while smiling. "Are you certain that you aren't seeing what you want to see?"

Snape sighed. "Maybe," he admitted. "and maybe I was wrong about you too… I followed you to observe you and make sure of whether or not the Dark Lord still resided within you, but somehow… I don't think that is the case still."

"He did, at first, but not anymore I think."

"You **think**?" Snape grimaced.

"Well, I can never know that for sure can I? I saw the memories of course, but none of them were his, and thus I couldn't peek into the head of my future self to see his thinking patterns. I don't know Voldemort's personality."

Snape made a strange, strangled noise.

"What?"

"Apologies," he sighed. "I know it is ridiculous, but that name still triggers something. I tend to get a bit nervous when people say the Dark Lord's name so openly."

"You aren't the only one," Tom said somberly. "Even Vol—sorry, the Dark Lord's followers were terrified of him. I always liked to control people, but not to **that** extend. I am really happy I was able to come here, to see what would happen if I went on like that. If I would have had the same groveling followers as Voldemort had, I would go mad and tell them to not be so weak."

When seeing the puzzled look on Snape's face, he explained his encounter with Draco.

"So if I understand it well, Draco thinks that the Dark Lord survived somehow, and thinks this is just one great plan of you… or **him **better said?"

"I think so. Though he doesn't know what to make of all the missing and non- fitting pieces. Like why I am in Gryffindor, or why Dumbledore let me in, or… well, my relationship with Harry," he said with a pained look.

A long silence followed, and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up into Snape's obsidian eyes. "He'll come back to you, I'm sure."

Tom smiled weakly, but had no idea **how** to bring him back. "Some advise?" he asked hopefully, but Snape snorted and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I've had a kind of loveless life. I'm probably the worst person you'll find in this castle to ask."

"Really? You never loved someone?"

"Oh, I did. My whole life, just one person. But in the end, she broke even our friendship with me and left me in favour of my arch nemesis. Or well, she didn't exactly leave me **for** him. She couldn't even stand him when our friendship broke, but she loved him later nonetheless."

"What? You don't mean…"

"Yes. James Potter. Oh, how I hated him. Made my life hell here at Hogwarts, just because I 'didn't fit in', saved me once to save his own ass, and even dared to claim I was indebted to him. And then he got Lily as well. Naturally, he got better when he grew up, but I could never forgive him. He and his little gang. Remus wasn't that bad though. It was always James and Sirius. And Peter was just there as a wanna-be, an admirer to boost their ego's. "

"Did James know?"

"That I loved Lily? I don't think so. I never told** her**, so why should** he** know? But I'm boring you with old stories. It doesn't concern you, does it?"

"It should. I was the cause of their deaths after all."

"You never killed them. The Dark Lord did. I am guiltier than you will ever be."

"You?"

"I was the one who told the Dark Lord the first few sentences of the prophecy. I didn't know then… that it was about **her**. About **her** child. I pleaded him to spare her, but in the end she was slaughtered all the same. It didn't matter to him. He didn't know what love was anyway. He thought I just lusted after her, and that I would come around and get another woman, but he was wrong… That night I went to Dumbledore."

"What did he say?"

"Hah, what do you think? He was disgusted of course, that I dared to come to him. You see, I only ever cared about Lily's death. Not about James', and not even about what would become of Harry. But he made me vow to protect him. Lily's child. And so I did. I watched him from the shadows, a secret guardian he could not know of. To his face, I acted entirely different of course…"

"You protected him?"

"No. I protected Lily's son. I know it is… cruel of me, but I always made myself think of him like that. If I hadn't, he would just be a reminder of the reason I was left broken. James."

"As you said, he did not know, and lily came to love him after... That you were left heart-broken was not because he ended up with her, was it? But still, I understand where you are coming from in a way."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I know a little bit about loneliness, and having things you want taken away from you. More than you might expect of me."

They both stared at the corridor, which was almost invisible now in the blackness of the night. They could only see a few feet far because of the moonlight shining through the glass.

"You should go to sleep," Snape said. "You might want to talk to Harry in the morning. And if you're going to have an argument with him and want to win it, you'd better be well-rested and wide awake."

"Yes. I'll do that." Tom dropped himself and his feet hit the stone floor. "Sleep well professor. And thank you for everything you have told me. It was… comforting."

"You must be the first person who thought of me as comforting." Tom didn't need to turn around to know Snape was smiling.

"It is true though," he said quietly, and let himself be absorbed by the darkness of the night.

* * *

Draco entered the room and watched with raised eyebrows when he saw that a few students ran the opposite way, as if fleeing for something. And then he heard the voice.

"PANSY PARKINSON! HOW **DARE** YOU TELL SUCH LIES! DRACO DOES **NOT** LIKE YOU, NOR WILL HE **EVER** DARE TO CHEAT ON ME!"

Draco was stunned when he entered the common room and saw two girls. Pansy was cowering in fear in a corner, her eyes shifting, looking for an escape route, and Luthièn was throwing everything at her that she could grab.

_Like hell I would ever dare to cheat on her. She's way too frightening when she's angry._

"Uh, Luthièn?" he said carefully, after he finally gathered up his courage. He was rewarded when she immediately calmed down and stormed towards him, pulling him in a tight hug. "Okay… not that I didn't like that, but was that for?"

Luthièn held her chin in the air while she looked at Pansy, her eyes spitting fire, and she huffed highly. "**She,**" she said, pointing at a terrified Pansy, "was spreading lies to everyone that you were dating her behind my back."

"What?" he shouted, furious all of sudden.

"Exactly my reaction, but well, I knew it wasn't true. I mean, it would be **'very secret' **indeed if she would just tell everyone."

"Good. You know I would never ditch you. You're too creepy when someone pisses you off." He laughed. She gave him a semi- innocent look and smiled at him.

"Speaking of creepy, that new guy was pretty frightening in Defense class. The way he spoke about the Unforgivables…" she shuddered, as always up to date on the latest gossip.

"Yeah," Draco said, unsure if it would be wise to inform her of the fact that Riddle was actually the Dark Lord. But if he didn't, how could he protect her from him? She had friends in every house, somewhat unusual, but it would be horrible if she accidentally befriended** him**.

"Luthièn. About that. Stay away from him, will you?" he told her, concern shining through his voice.

"Why, jealous?" she grinned, but her smile faded quickly when she saw his serious look.

"That's not it… it's… ah, I might as well explain you."

"Oh? You've been ditching me with **him**?"

He gave her a horrified look, and said: "No, not in a thousand years. Come, then I can tell you somewhere more privately."

She flipped her curly black hair over her shoulder and threw Parkinson a final dirty look before being dragged away to a dark corner. "So. Begin."

"He… ah, damn. I don't know where to start."

"Begin with the worst facts," she said, practical as ever.

"Fine. He'll kill me when he finds out I told this to anyone else... literally. He's the Dark Lord in some weird disguise."

She gaped at him. "What?" she shrieked.

"Shh! Quiet, or someone might overhear us. Listen, I accidentally walked in on a… very intimate moment with him and Potter, heaven knows why. He started some weird talk about my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. Only when he said his name and I looked him in the eyes, I realised who he was. Obviously, he hadn't expected me to know his name. I told you about the diary of Tom Riddle, didn't I? With the Chamber of Secrets."

She gasped. "Tom Riddle! Of course, that I didn't recognise the name earlier! Since when did you know this?"

"Before Christmas already, but he threatened me so I would not tell anyone I had seen him. Naturally, I didn't know back then that he would come **studying** here. Problem is that there is still a lot that I haven't figured out, like why he has the permission of Dumbledore to be here. And, judging from the faces of some of the teachers when the Headmaster announced him, they know his true identity as well. And so does Potter, and probably some of his friends. I don't know what he is planning at."

"I don't understand it either. And why is he in Gryffindor? And friends with Potter? Wait… you said something before about an… intimate moment?"

Draco flushed. "Yes… they were asleep, but still lying together, entangled between the bed sheets. Intimate enough for you?"

"Mm, depends, were they naked?"

"Merlin Luthièn! Don't make those images come back please!"

"I take that as a yes. Now, **or** he hexed everyone in the castle who currently knows, but that is highly doubtful, since it wouldn't explain his form and why every Dark Mark is gone, **or**…"

"**Or**… something really mysterious is going on," Draco said dryly, and she slapped him on the head.

"No **that's** helpful. But you are right. It **is** a mystery." She got a weird gleam in her eyes, and a smile crept on her face.

"No… NO!"

"Oh, **yes**. Finally, a mystery we get to solve…"

"We?" he said, fearing the worse

"Yes, Draco, **we**. You don't want me trying to solve whatever the Dark Lord his plan is on my own, do you? You need to be there to protect me!"

"That is just** so** evil, and you know damn well that you can protect yourself a hell of a lot better than I can."

"I never said I wasn't evil. In fact, I even warned you for that seconds before we got together. Please. I can't do this without you!" she said, deliberately ignoring the last part of his speech

He groaned. "Do I **have** to?"

"**Yes!**" she exclaimed happily. "Come on, we've got plan to make."

Draco groaned again and wondered if it really had been a good idea to inform her. Telling this was not the healthiest thing he had ever done.

* * *

"And?" Dumbledore asked with curiousity, his elbows resting on the desk and his fingertips pressed against each other. His blue eyes twinkled behind the half-moon spectacles he always wore while he gazed over his hands.

"You realise you are breaking **my** privacy as well, don't you?" Snape glowered.

"Everything has a purpose Severus, and this one has even a very important purpose. I won't think back or dwell on what you said."

"**Thank** you for your concern." Snape said sarcastic, but he put his wand against his head and pulled out a silver- white thread, dropping it in the bowl standing on the desk in front of him without further protest.

Dumbledore swirled the substance in the bowl around and a view of a window appeared, behind it the full moon. Two boys were sitting in the windowsill. Dumbledore brought his face closer until the tip of his large crooked nose touched the substance. Snape watched, becoming more annoyed and uncomfortable by each second passing. That man really had no sense of privacy. He now wished he hadn't ranted on about his hate for James for so long. When Dumbledore pulled his head out of the bowl and looked at him, Snape scowled.

"Not. A **word**."

"Fine," The headmaster replied, but Snape didn't fail to notice to pointed glance shot his way. He stiffened his shoulders and ignored it further. "So it seems Voldemort really is gone. I was afraid when seeing the earlier memory about your class, but this changes my perspective again. I hope Harry won't give Tom a cold shoulder for too long. He might fall back into his old habits."

"So that's what their relationship is to you?" Snape said, incredulous. "A way to make sure Voldemort won't return?"

"No, but it is, how shall I say it… **efficient**."

"Their relationship is something they have to figure out for themselves from now on." Snape said curtly, trying to show his disapproval of Dumbledore's methods, but the man didn't seem to notice, sunken in thoughts as he was.

"I'm surprised actually," he said finally.

"About what?"

"Their relationship. They hid it well. It wasn't until I saw these memories that I took notice of it"

"You… you didn't know?"

"No. I wonder why Harry's friends didn't inform me of this progress."

_Progress…Why indeed._ Snape thought wryly, but he said: "Maybe they are more loyal to their friend than to you."

Of course Dumbledore missed, -or wanted to miss-, the venom in his voice. Sometimes this man was infuriating! A genius, without doubt, powerful, and always trying to do **good**. But he could only see the larger scale, and not every individual life and consequence of what he did. Sometimes he crossed invisible boundaries to reach something he thought was needed. And all Severus could do was… pretty much nothing but sit back and watch as the 'genius plan' was woven like a cobweb around a prey. Problem was that Dumbledore didn't take into account that other, small preys would get caught up in it as well.

It was precisely the reason why he had gone to the Dark Lord in the first place. If having to choose between two manipulators, he preferred the one who was straightforward about it. With Him, you knew what was hanging over your head, with Dumbledore, you were merely a chess piece. All playing nicely together to protect the king and win the game. It didn't matter who else would be sacrificed before they knew it.

He was woken from his musings by Dumbledore. "Severus. Like to share your thoughts?"

_Absolutely not._

"No, I doubt you will find them very interesting. I think I'll go back to the dungeons now. I have a potion I wanted to work on."

"Good, good. Please report here if you find out something."

_As if I have a choice._

* * *

Tom woke, got up and dressed, and gazed sadly at Harry, who was still asleep. Ron came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in one hand and a muffin in the other.

_Now, what is the use of a brushing your teeth if you're just going to eat right after that?_

"Hey mate, are you alright? Is something wrong between Harry and you?"

_So even __**Ron**__ noticed._

"Yes." He sighed. "I… let myself go too much during Defense class… well, you would know, you were there. I didn't realise it until I saw Harry's face. And after classes, I couldn't find him and thus went to search for him and then… well, to summarise everything, he told me to leave him alone for a while."

"Ah, I see. To be honest, you** did** sound freaky back there."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Curses have always been a favorite subject of mine. I got a bit carried away, to put it softly."

"I hope everything will work out for you." Ron smiled, and patted him on his back. "I know now that you're no bad guy anymore. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't have started something with you in the first place. Now you just have to remind** him** of that fact."

"Thanks." Tom combed his hand through his hair and gazed at Harry again, who was still soundly asleep. Subconsciously, his feet carried him towards the bed, and he hesitantly touched Harry's hair.

"Come back to me Harry, please. I can't do this without you," he whispered softly. He didn't see the pitiful look Ron gave him before leaving.

"Tom…" Tom quickly pulled his hand away and tried to look guilty, but he frowned after a few moments when he noticed everything remained silent.

Suddenly, Harry turned around and moaned softly while speaking his name again. Tom froze on the spot when realising Harry was deep asleep and, judging by his voice, having a dream about him that made his face flush. Harry gave another sound now, something between a strangled cry and a grunt, and Tom didn't know if he should stay or not. He bit his lower lip and decided to leave, although he couldn't resist stroking Harry's face one more time and to put a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Because he turned around immediately, he failed to notice green eyes which fluttered open and watched him as Harry brought a hand to his cheek, where he had just been kissed by him.

* * *

Luthièn's eyes averted to the boy on the other side of the classroom. Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord. It was unbelievable! But alas, if Draco said it, it was true. He would never prank her with something as serious as that. Besides, she could now easily see the red eyes of the boy. Before, she had thought it had been a trick of the light, but they were crimson without doubt. She noticed Riddle was nervous about something, and her gaze travelled to Potter, who was staring at his desk, apparently deep in thought. She saw that the gaze of the Dark Lord shifted a few times to Potter, but the boy didn't notice. She wondered if something had happened between them. She could usually see things like that.

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get really far with just staring. Luthièn took out a scroll of parchment and dipped her quill in the ink before writing down the names of everyone whom she was sure of that currently knew the secret of Tom Riddle. Draco, Potter, Granger and Weasley probably, the teachers and Dumbledore. She smirked, a plan suddenly forming in her head. She quickly scribbled it down before she would forget it and put a circle around one of the names on she had already written down. **Hermione Granger**. She was known for having friends everywhere, so it wouldn't be too suspicious. Now she just had to inform Draco and they could begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry secretly watched Tom, who was currently sitting in the library, reading a rather thick book. Or better say, looking at it, for he hadn't turned a page in fifteen minutes. Finally, a dull thud was heard when he closed it, and another one when he let his head fall on it. Harry heard a sigh, and another strange sound. But that couldn't be… another sound startled him, and now he was sure of what he had heard. A choked sob. Tom lifted his head, only to bury it in his hand, his shoulders shaking while he tried to not make any sound. And right then, Harry wondered why he had ever doubted Tom. Just because he let himself slip while talking about curses? Harry was sure it was not just that. Maybe a part of him really had still believed that Voldemort was alive somehow, had believed everything was a trick. He now silenced that part in his mind. He knew it wasn't true. Harry came out of his hiding place, a guilty look on his face. He couldn't stand to see Tom cry. Tom must have felt the same when he told Harry not to cry, three days ago. He walked up to him from behind and put his arms around Tom's shoulders, burying his own face in Tom's neck.

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you so sad… I know it's not an excuse, and I know you don't have accept my apology, but… I'm really sorry for ignoring you. Please, please take me back?" he whispered.

Red eyes turned to meet his, a flow of emotions visible. Harry stiffened his shoulders, expecting an angry retort, Tom telling him that he couldn't just come crawling back all of sudden, but he was greatly surprised when the older boy just took his chin in his hands and kissed him forcefully. Harry was dragged down in Tom's lap, being straddled by him. When they broke apart, neither of them knew what to say. It didn't matter anyway. They were back together, both recognising their own faults and forgiving the wrongs of each other.

"Never leave me again, Harry?"

"No. Never. I promise."

He knew it would be hard, since Tom **had** changed, but he was also still himself. Love for the Dark Arts and Muggle hate included. But he would try… Harry would go to all lengths to keep the promise he had just made.

"I love you Tom."

"I love you as well Harry. More than you might know."

Harry stroked Tom's face and put a sweet kiss on his lips. Tom slid a hand under his shirt and Harry moaned quietly, but enough for Tom to let his tongue enter Harry's mouth. They battled for dominance, a battle that, as always, was easily decided, and Harry just let himself be taken over, softly breathing Tom's name.

"By Salazar. I'd never would have thought three days could feel this long."

"Neither did I." Harry mumbled.

They were interrupted by a furious looking Madame Pinch.

"THIS LIBRARY IS FOR** READING**, NOT FOR…FOR…" she seemed unable to utter the word 'snogging', but the message was clear.

"Alright, alright, we're already gone… geez," Tom said, while holding his hands in the air in surrender. "We'll just find another place to continue." He whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Unfortunately, Madame Pinch seemed to have heard it, for she screamed hysterically: "OUT!"

They both snickered as they sprinted out of the library. "You know what? We're on the second floor anyway. Care to go and look if your room is still in its old state?"

"**Our** room," Tom corrected him.

"True. Our room," Harry agreed. "Gods, I've missed you. Why the hell I was so stupid as to ignore you for three days, I don't know. Why are you letting me get away with it so easily anyway?"

They had reached the room, and to their relief it was still in its old state. Bed included. Harry was pushed on it and then pinned down by Tom.

_XXX-WARNING: LEMON AHEAD-XXX_

"Oh, I never intended to let you get away with it** easily**." He smirked evilly.

Harry gulped visibly and tried to look terrified, but Tom saw that it was only staged, for Harry shivered under his touch already. Tom pushed his hip against Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"For someone so** frightened** as you are right now, you surely are aroused."

"Ah," Harry sighed. "Then I might as well drop the act."

Tom grinned and pushed Harry's T-shirt over his head, making use of the fact that Harry had his arms outstretched to take it fully off by grasping his wrists and holding them down.

"I should have seen that coming," Harry growled.

"That you should have. But maybe not** this**."

"I don't like that smirk." Harry said, while narrowing his eyes. They widened again when Tom muttered an incantation and released his wrists, which were now bound by invisible ropes. "Actually, I should have seen that coming as well."

"But that was not what I was talking about."

"Wha—"

"Shh. Don't spoil the surprise now."

Tom undressed himself, and after that took Harry's pants and undergarment off. He licked his lips when seeing Harry's erection and touched it with the tips of his fingers. After a few seconds, Harry had had enough of the teasing and decided to just buck his hips into Tom's hand, but clearly the boy had anticipated it, for he pulled his fingers back at the same time, with just the same speed, causing his fingers to keep ghosting over Harry's tip. When Harry repeated the action, it had the same effect. Harry struggled against his ropes while Tom continued to torture him so cruelly, his fingers never leaving Harry's penis, but also never adding any pressure. It was driving Harry slowly insane and he growled.

"Tom. **Please.** If this was your 'surprise,' then I don't like it!"

Tom gave him a mocking smile. "Ah, but Harry. You're not supposed to enjoy punishment, are you?"

"You're cruel," Harry whimpered.

"Am I now? But this was not my surprise Harry, oh no, my surprise will occupy you for** hours**."

Harry's eyes widened again when Tom conjured something in the air. Something that looked like a large ring… or a small bracelet. "What's that?"

"Never seen it?" Tom smiled innocently. "But because you are so eager to find out…" Harry watched in surprised when Tom lowered it to…

"**Ah**!" he gasped, when the cold metal came in contact with his sensitive flesh. He felt it sliding down his length, until it settled firmly at his base. "What was that for?"

"As I said. It will occupy you for hours…"

Tom lowered his head and lapped at Harry's tip, smearing the precum all over it with his tongue. He flicked it all over it, making sure he had not forgotten any part, before taking it into his mouth, jerking the skin up and down. He enjoyed Harry's moans and pants, and slowly started sucking, speeding up when Harry told him so. And finally: Harry said:

"**Tom**, I'm going to… to…"

"Oh no… You are **not**. Not until I want you to…" Tom said softly, grinning around Harry's length.

Harry felt himself tighten and… nothing. His eyes flew open when nothing happened at all. Well, **nothing.** Harry still felt in heaven because of Tom's attention, but the orgasm didn't come.

"What?"

"Oh, I am so going to** enjoy **this." Tom whispered huskily.

"You… that ring…"

"Exactly." Harry could just **hear** the satisfied, sadistic smirk Tom sported right now.

Harry felt exhausted. How long had this been going on? He wanted to **come** damnit! He heard a long moan leaving Tom's lips and felt his seed spurt inside of him. For the** fucking sixth time!** Not counting the times Tom had come **outside** of him. He finally pushed his pride away and faced the last and only way of saving himself from this torture. Begging.

"Tom, **please**, please, I'll do anything. Just make me come, please?"

Tom softly bit down on Harry's lip and tugged it a bit.

"Try harder."

Harry gritted his teeth, but found the way Tom was treating him right now also kind of… arousing. In a distorted way of course. So he rolled on his back and drew his knees up and showed Tom his throat.

"I'm yours Tom. You know that. Only yours. Please…" he whimpered.

He felt Tom's cock pushing against his hole again, -geez, would that man never need recovering time?- and pushed inside. But at the same time, Harry felt the ring sliding off. He sighed and closed his eyes while Tom pounded into him. Having needed it for an hour, Harry came after a few thrusts and strokes by Tom's hand. He arched his back and screamed when he was finally allowed to come, his seed covering his stomach and the one of his boyfriend. He collapsed onto the bed and Tom pulled out, knowing Harry had had enough, though the younger boy could not help but watch in lust and hum appreciatively when seeing Tom jerk himself off. Unaware, he licked his own lips, and even when Tom was finished, he continued to stare at the fluid that trickled down. Tom looked like a God. His skin shone from a thin layer of sweat and cum, his hair was messed up, and his crimson eyes were burning.

_XXX-LEMON ENDED-XXX_

"Release me?"

Tom moved his hand and muttered another spell, and the ropes no longer bound him. Rubbing his wrists, Harry eyed Tom.

"So… Am I forgiven for ignoring you?"

"Yes. Definitely. Am I forgiven for the Defense lesson?" Tom sounded scared.

Harry smiled and pulled himself up so he could cup Tom's face. "Yes. You were merely being yourself. There is nothing to forgive. I know that now. As long as you don't actually **use** them, it's fine."

"We had better get up again no? They'll miss us."

Harry groaned and pushed himself arduously off the bed. He was going to be sore as hell.

"Just promise me one thing Tom."

"Hmm?"

"**Never **use that damn ring again."

"Promise."

"I don't want to go back…" Harry murmured.

"Then we don't. I don't have any more lessons today."

"What about food?"

"What about Dobby 'Master Harry Potter Sir, I'll do whatever you want, especially taking some food up here from the kitchens if you're hungry whenever you want'?"

"Too true. **Dobby**!"

A pang sounded through the room where Dobby appeared, a huge smile plastered on his face again. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir and his Tom- friend?"

"Tom- friend?" Tom said, while twitching an eyebrow.

Harry tried to keep himself from getting a laughing fit, evened out his face in the end and said: "Dobby, do you think you can fetch some food for the both of us?"

"Dobby would be happy to!"

A few minutes later, they were eating their food in silence. When Harry was done, he put the plate on the ground and sat on Tom's lap. Tom sighed, his fork lying on his plate.

"You're not going to let me finish my dinner?"

"No. Unless, of course, you want me to feed you…" Harry said, with a hoping smile.

Tom laughed and gave Harry his plate. "I know you're dying to feed me, so go on."

"You don't mind?" Harry asked in clear surprise

"No. No- one's here to see it. But I warn you, if you so much as **try** to do that while we are sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying our breakfast, I'll do something** very **horrible."

"Nothing is more horrible than what you put me through last hour."

"Are you sure?" Tom said, a wicked smirk on his face. Harry gulped, and forcefully shoved some food down Tom's throat.

"You're awfully good at threatening, you know?"

"I know. I'm awfully good in a lot of things, actually."

"Don't talk with your mouth stuffed."

"Sigh."

"What?"

"Sorry, I would say what was wrong, but since I'm not allowed to speak with food in my mouth…"

"Oh, shut it."

Tom chuckled and shook his head, taking another bite Harry was offering him.

* * *

Luthièn was sitting in class, extremely bored, so she decided to work out her plans further. Unfortunately, she was abruptly woken when professor Snape's voice called her name through the room.

"Well Ms Salvatore? Do you know the answer or not?"

"Uhm… uh…"

_What the hell had been the question?_ She thought, panicking.

"He asked for the most likely places to find Inferi, and why not a swamp," she heard a whisper from behind her.

"Ah. They like damp, cold environments. Caves for example, preferably ones with a lake in it or near the sea. They do not like swamps however, because they hate forests, and swamps are usually surrounded by forests," she blurted out.

"Good. And why do they not like forests?"

"Because it is wood, and wood can burn. If there would be a fire in the forest, the Inferi would be destroyed."

"Very well. Five points to Slytherin." Snape said, and turned to the blackboard again.

Luthièn turned to see who had saved her from Snape's wrath by telling her the question, and was surprised to find it had been Granger. Maybe this was going to be easier than originally believed. Little did she know that Hermione was having similar thoughts. After class, Luthièn caught up with the Gryffindor.

"Hey, thank you, you saved me there. I wasn't paying enough attention…" she grinned

"Obviously," Hermione smiled back. "We all have to help each other in times of danger, don't we?"

"Yes. Especially against terrifying bats."

"Oh? Do I understand correctly that not all of you Slytherins worship Snape?"

"Nah, he's annoying. And creepy in class. I mean, I've met him at Draco's house, and then he is okay, but at school, he's just a git. Don't know why. Probably because he has a reputation here to uphold. Gryffindor-hater and so on."

"Yes. But seeing that, why worry about him at all? You're a Slytherin…"

"He might be unfair with House points, but it doesn't mean he likes every Slytherin. He always says I'm too reckless and should have been a Gryffindor."

"What did you say to him?"

"That that might be true, but if being reckless is everything that distinguishes Gryffindors from Slytherins, he should have been there too. I mean, you know he was a double spy. I think that currently everyone knows, no? And now I don't doubt his Occlumency skills, but to keep both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord out of your head at times… If something had slipped, he would be dead right now. Would have been a long time ago. But I'm ranting, ain't I? I think I drank a little too much coffee… I tend to get hyper from that."

"I see," Hermione laughed. "I think both his Occlumency and Legilimency skills are good enough. But now we don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, do we? He is gone."

"Are you sure?" Luthièn said with a piercing gaze.

She knew she might be too straightforward, but judging from Hermione's reaction, she should be able to tell how much the girl actually knew. If she was unaware of who Tom Riddle truly was it would all be for nothing. She wasn't disappointed when shock crossed over Hermione's face, nor did she miss the glance Hermione shot to her right, where said Dark Lord was… walking hand in hand with Potter and ruffling his hair, causing Harry to giggle… alright, that was just weird. Hermione quickly straightened her face, but it hadn't been quickly enough. She had her answer now.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is gone. The marks disappeared, didn't they?"

"Yes… so they did…" Luthièn answered slowly. "But to come back on the previous subject… why help a Slytherin?"

"Oh, well, Personally, I don't think there is much difference between different houses."

"Really? **Finally** someone who actually** understood** the Sorting hat! Besides me that is," she added smugly.

"You too?"

"Yes. I mean, I have friends in every house. That isn't really, you know, considered normal in Slytherin. Most of us tend to keep to themselves and their housemates. But I like to hear different subjects as well as pureblood parties and such. I even have a friend in our year in Gryffindor. Parvati Patil. I believe you know her?"

"Yes, of course. I sleep in the same dorm as her." Hermione said with surprise in her voice. "But how come? I thought she was against Dark wizards."

"I'm not that dark. Though I didn't stop Draco, I never ran over to the Dark Lord. My family was… neutral I guess. Dark, but as neutral as you can get, if you understand what I mean."

"No Voldemort, no Ministry and no Dumbledore?"

"Exactly. And how I befriended Parvati… That was a few years ago. She was being bullied by people from my house, and, though they were two years above me, I gave them a piece of mind, and I'd like to add that I scared the hell out of them." She grinned "They never bullied anyone else. At least not that I know of. But I think we have to split ways here."

"Alright. Can we talk again later?"

"Sure! I'd love to! Greet Parvati for me!"

"I will, bye." Hermione said before they both went another way.

_Hell, this is going to be easy,_ was a thought they both shared.

* * *

"**Draco!** There you are, I was searching everywhere for you!"

"Oh, hey dear. What for?"

"I made plans. You know, for **it**."

Ah, alright. Want to go to my room to elaborate it?"

"Sure."

A few students glanced up, curious, but when they were met with a glare they turned back to whatever it was that they had been doing. "So?" Draco said, entering the room.

"Alright, I made a plan. First my idea was to get access to the gossip network—"

"Not very hard, you practically** are** the gossip network" Draco murmured

"— But then I realised that practically no-one knows about Riddle's true identity, save for a few people. People who would most likely not spread that information around. So I wrote down everyone who possibly knows. Getting information from Dumbledore or any of the teachers is nearly impossible. From Riddle himself… not likely, and neither from Potter. Weasley is… well, someone with great distaste for Slytherins so he's out of the picture as well for me. That leaves Granger. Meaning, I'm going to befriend her. Which isn't really hard, I noticed."

"Is that why you talked to her after lesson?"

"Yes. As it appears, she knows who Riddle really is."

"That's good, but I still think you might be taking too much of a risk. If** he** finds out someone has found out his identity…"

"I'll make sure that the trace will not automatically lead back to you, alright?"

"That's not what I meant!"Draco told her, obviously worried.

She walked up to him, pushed herself against his chest and her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I know Draco, I know. But I'm dying to find this out. And I will."

"You're too stubborn for your own good." He growled, but he put his arms around her nonetheless, hugging her tightly.

They shared a deep kiss, and Luthièn said, with an amusement sparkling in her eyes: "How convenient that we are in your room now…"

He grinned. "And how convenient that upperclassmen don't have to share rooms here, right?"

"Don't **have** to, no. But you** can**," she said, with a small smile.

"Hmm… would you be so kind as to keep me company here then for… the rest of the day?"

"Oh? Won't that get incredibly boring?"

"Oh no. I'll make sure it won't," Draco said, and he nipped her throat.

She closed her eyes and huffed.

"Draco," she practically purred. "Why are we standing here, if just a yard further, there is an excellent bed?"

"Too true."

He dragged her over and they lay down on it. "But what will you do if you've approached Granger actually?

"Wait. If I get close to her, I get close to her friends as well. And sometime, they are sure to let something slip."

"But even if they let something slip about Riddle being the Dark Lord, what next? It would only confirm what we already know."

"Yes, but if they trust me, it is more likely that I'll get an explanation **how** and **why**"

"You can't be sure…"

"Stop worrying Draco. I'm sure that eventually, everything will fall into place."

"You said that before."

"And just in case you forgot, it really **did** everytime I said it would. But we are wasting precious time, hmm?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Forgiven."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room, thinking about how best to execute her plan. Becoming friends with Draco's girlfriend had been a wise move. She now had an information source inside of Slytherin. She felt bad for using the girl, but alas. Salvatore would probably never know. Hermione sighed and thought again about what she wanted to reach. Firstly, knowing whether or not Malfoy had kept his mouth shut about Tom. She had become suspicious by Luthièns question about Voldemort, but she didn't feel like telling Tom or Harry yet. Not before there was any real indicator that Malfoy had let that particular information leak out. She bit her lip, wondering what to do further. Sure, she had formed a beginning, and had found out to her pleasant surprise that it hadn't been at all as difficult as previously believed. On the contrary, the girl had seemed rather eager to befriend her.

And next… she would just wait and see if there was anything Luthièn would let slip. She had already found something from their previous conversation, though it had nothing at all to do with Tom. Or maybe a bit. Salvatore had mentioned that Snape had needed to Occlude his mind against Voldemort. Understandable and no problem so far. But why against Dumbledore? Apart from the fact that she couldn't see why Dumbledore would check on Snape, as he was obviously loyal to the Light, he shouldn't have had anything to hide either. Maybe she would start her interrogation with asking elaboration on that matter.

And if the Slytherin knew about Tom, if Hermione found out somehow that Malfoy** had** in fact leaked information… She would also have to figure out what next. She couldn't very well go Obliviating Salvatore. She had never done it before, but even if she could, having memory locks in your head wasn't exactly healthy for one's state of mind. She could of course ask Tom to perform them, but wanted to avoid using Obliviation as much as possible. She sighed again.

_I'm getting ahead of myself. Guess I'll just have to see how things will work out in the end. After all, I haven't got a clue if she knows anything. Maybe Malfoy's fear of 'Voldemort' was so great that it would keep his mouth shut. I hope so. It will definitely make things a lot easier._


	7. Chapter 7

It took her a few days of study talk and pointless –though nice- gossiping before Luthièn got what she wanted. Surprisingly, it came the form of a Weasley. She had been in the library with Hermione, discussing the rights of magical creature, house- elves in particular. She didn't wholly agree with the Gryffindor on that point, but thought that house- elves should be given a choice to leave if they wanted, in the rare case that an elf didn't want to be bound to a master. After a couple of minutes, Potter and Riddle came in and joined them. They had quickly switched the topic, seeing as the boys were both not interested in the matter at all.

Observing Tom hadn't really given away any indication that he was truly the Dark Lord, though Hermione had tensed and shot her a wary look. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, so she had just pretended to not know anything and play the perfect innocent and clueless study friend. Only when Ginny Weasley came in and froze at the sight of Tom, the black-haired girl couldn't help but narrow her eyes and smile a small victory smile, thus letting her mask slip.

_Another one who knows then. And this time it is a person who clearly isn't that pleased with Riddle's presence._

The rest hadn´t noticed anything, luckily. Weasley sat down at a table facing theirs, as if she didn´t want to have her back turned to the Dark Lord.

_Very wise actually, _Luthièn thought. _And now I have a next target for questioning._

She wondered how much she could risk before she crossed the thin line that would probably end up with both hers and Draco's death.

"So, How's Draco doing?" Hermione's voice woke her up.

"Uhmm, he's fine. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

Luthièn decided she had to do something. She didn't like the tone of Hermione and suddenly wondered if she was the only one playing games here. "He did seem a bit nervous about something, before Christmas, but I didn't want to bother him about it. Everything is back to normal now with him, although I sometimes still wonder what it was. It is irrelevant anyway. If he didn't tell me, then it either wasn't something he was willing to answer, or something he didn't want to bother me with."

"Hmm, anything else?"

She pretended to think for a while before answering. "Other than that he apparently got over his childish hate for Harry, Ron and you… no, I don't think so. I wonder what happened to make him see how stupid that was anyway…"

"You don't know?"

_That tone again_

"I know a lot about Draco, but I don't expect him to tell me every little detail about his life. Like I said, I don't want to nag over **everything** he does or doesn't." She grinned, more for show than something else, because she was feeling anything but comfortable at the moment. Especially when meeting Riddle's cold, calculating gaze. In this light, she could clearly see that they were of a deep crimson colour. She could barely repress a shudder, before looking away. "Do you have any idea?" she asked Hermione.

_Way to go Luthièn.__** Subtle**__ really._

It was Riddle who answered. "Maybe he's just too scared. Harry can be terrifying if he's angry." He laughed, though it sounded a bit strained.

_Harry? Right._

She laughed. "I've yet to see him angry, really, Harry, are you ever pissed at** anything**?"

"Lots of things, really. Though not as much as in my fifth year."

"Yeah. You blew up constantly," Hermione muttered.

"Hey, it wasn't **my** fault that no one told me a thing! Not to mention that the Prophet constantly declared me mad. And I found a good stress reliever…"

"Oh?" Tom asked curiously

"Screaming at Dumbles while destroying his office."

The Dark Lord broke out in laughter and said: "**Please **tell me you threw things at him!"

"Of course! He was being annoying and told me at the end of the year a lot of things that would have really helped me **if** he had told me sooner. Now that I think of it, he does that a lot."

Since they were distracted, Luthièn quietly gathered her stuff and got to her feet. "Hey guys, I'm going. See ya, kay?"

"What? Oh. Yeah sure. Bye," Hermione said in an off voice while she watched Tom and Harry's discussion.

When Luthièn passed by the table where Ginny sat, she whispered: "Ginny, follow me after a few minutes. I need to talk to you. I'll be in front of the statue of the broken feathers."

The girl threw her a suspicious look, but then gave her a strained nod.

"Ginny?"

"Salvatore. You wanted to speak me?"

"Yes. It's about Riddle. You know who he is, don't you? And unlike everyone else of the Gryffindors, you don't seem too pleased with his presence."

The red- haired girl watched her in surprise. "You know who he is. How… ah, Draco Malfoy. Harry mentioned once that he ran in on them. Of course. I suppose you want to know what he is doing here?"

"Obviously, and more why no one seems to mind. And how **you** know him as well."

"What are you going to do if I tell you?"

"Depends on the information I get from you."

"And if I run straight to Riddle now and tell on you?"

Luthièn let out a humourless laugh. "You wouldn't. You hate him, or are scared of him or whatever. Besides, I don't think you'll want to cause the deaths of two people, do you?"

"No. You're right. I don't. Very well, I will tell you. The Tom Riddle who is here has the potential to become You-Know-Who, but isn't him. Yet. Nonetheless, even now he has already killed."

Luthièn gasped. "It can't be… time travel?"

"Yes. Harry and Dumbledore performed a ritual to get him here, knowing that he cannot exist in two times. Or they hoped at least. Luckily for them, everything went as they had planned."

"That's why the Dark Marks disappeared." she nodded.

"Exactly."

"So they got him here so the Dark Lord would die. I get that, but why didn't they kill him off then?"

Ginny scrunched her nose. "Apparently they thought they could** change** him and lead him away from that future."

"You don't believe it." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. Remember the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened?"

"I don't think anyone could forget that event. Tom Riddle's diary had something to do with it, right?"

"You know about it?"

"Lucius, Draco's father was the one the Dark Lord gave the diary to."

"Oh yes, I forgot. What side are you on anyway?"

"Pretty much neutral, though I want to protect Draco. He and his family turned away from the Dark the moment the Dark Lord died. So, to answer your question, I wasn't glad when I found out he was still alive. Living in this castle even. But we're changing subjects. The Chamber?"

"Oh yes. I was the one who became possessed by the diary, wrote the bloody messages, killed Hagrid's roosters and nearly died when the memory of Riddle tried to become solid. And that's my point. His memory was a year younger than he is now. I know what he is capable of."

"And Harry? Surely he must see…"

"Dumbledore has rubbed off on him. He tends to give people seven- or- what chances. The fool."

"Do you feel something for Harry?"

"Not what you're thinking. I once had a crush on him, but now I more love him like a sister. I also don't understand Ron and Hermione. Why are they agreeing? I know they consider him family as well, so why would they want to let him get near that… that **thing**!"

"Maybe they too believe that Riddle can change."

"Possible," Ginny sighed. "But I just want to protect Harry. I'm worried. What if Riddle hurts him?"

"I wouldn't," a voice behind them said.

They spun around and faced Riddle, who was leaning casually against a wall, his arms crossed. He looked like he had been standing there for a while now.

"You." Ginny spat. "And **why** would I believe you, **Voldemort**?"

Riddle winced slightly at the name, as if he didn't want to be reminded of it. "Ginny. I don't care what you think of me. Or anyone else that is. But I will never hurt Harry." He paused, before adding softly: "Deliberately that is."

"And other people?" Luthièn asked, trying to keep from panicking.

"What, worried about poor Draco?"

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand between his eyes. He didn't even blink. "Don't mock me, Riddle" she hissed.

He arched an eyebrow. "That is pretty useless when dealing with me." A moment later, he held her wand, holding it just out of her reach. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your precious boyfriend. **Even **though he would deserve it… the fucking traitor," he growled, more muttering to himself than to her.

"You won't?" she asked with suspicion.

His face suddenly got a tired look over it, before his mask was back. "Other than what** she** might think, I'm not planning to submit this world to the horrors like your last two wars. I don't want to start another war."

"**Liar,**" Ginny hissed, and he shot her a cold gaze to silence her.

"How do you know about the war if you weren't here?"

"Pensieve," he muttered. Luthièn noticed the pain in his eyes, though Ginny obviously did not.

"Yes, the most stupid idea Dumbledore had, **ever**. Let him see what he is capable of, so he can learn from it and do it all over again!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"They showed you what the Dark Lord did?" Luthièn asked in a much softer voice. Merlin, if anyone had just handed her a Pensieve and showed her a murdering, torturing and insane person, and then told her she could become that… she shuddered at the thought. "You don't want that anymore though, do you?" she mused in understanding. Riddle nodded and bit his lip, looking more vulnerable than she had seen him until now… "Can I tell Draco?"

He frowned. "What would he do if he knew this all? Last time I met him and he thought I was the Dark Lord, he looked pretty much like a follower. Groveling included."

"He'll sigh in relief that his life is safe. He's just a self-preserving git. He thought that groveling would keep you from killing him, so he did just that."

Riddle cracked a smile. "You're sure he won't tell anyone else?"

"Oh, I'll make sure of it. Or else his life** isn't** safe anymore. From** me**."

He chuckled, but suddenly turned serious again. "Hermione… did you only befriend her to find out more about me?"

Luthièn shuffled her feet over the ground and looked down in shame. "Uhmm… well, in the beginning, yes. Though I really see her as a friend of mine now. We have much to talk about. Much in common."

"Don't feel too guilty. I know for a fact that she was playing her own games with you. I found a few notes that she left on a table…"

"Found?" Luthièn asked, arching a brow. She knew now that Hermione would** never** leave something important behind. She was way too neat for that.

"He means** stole** obviously," Ginny's venomous voice sounded from behind them.

Alright, she got that she hated Riddle so much. But this guy was clearly different from the Dark Lord. It was becoming a bit annoying. Besides, it wasn't like** she** had never stolen anything. Maybe it was a Slytherin trait. But hey, if you wanted something and couldn't get it, what better way to gain possession over it than to 'borrow' it from someone else? Stupid Gryffindor morals.

"Okay, so you got the notes. And?"

"It said something about ways to get information out of you. Whether or not you knew about me, something about Snape and Dumbledore…"

"Wait, how did you notice it anyway? That I knew about you? Why did you follow us?"

"You did a pretty good job of hiding it, but you let yourself slip a few times, making me suspicious. And then I used Legilimency on you. I learnt it in my fourth year."

"Really? How did you accomplish **that?**!"

"In my time, there were still a lot of books in the library that Dumbles banned to the restricted section now, or took off the shelves."

"Ah, so that is why I couldn't find a thing about it. Only books which described what it did…"

"You're interested in Legilimency?"

"Yes. Occlumency as well, though not as much. I would do **anything** to be able to learn those two things though. But as I said, I couldn't even find any theories on how it worked."

"Anything?"

She looked up and saw Tom smirk. Then she grinned. "What do you want?"

"For you to always keep me up to date of the password of the Slytherin common rooms."

"Why?"

"I might tell you later…" he said, while shooting Ginny a wary glance. She was staring at the both of them furiously.

"So." She huffed, in an unbelieving tone. "You're choosing **his** side now. I could've known, idiotic Slytherins. Fine. But I'll laugh when he stabs you in the back once your use for him has ran out!" she turned and stormed away.

"Alright, she** is** annoying. How do you put up with her?"

"I don't. Normally, she isn't around me, so that makes it a lot easier to pretend she doesn't exist. I get that she is angry with me, but hey. Before I came here, I had no** idea** who she was! It is confusing to know someone hates you for a reason you don't know. Okay, thanks to the memories, I **do** know now, and it truly was… disturbing to put it softly, but still." He grimaced.

"Do you think it was wise to just let her run off like that?"

"What else? Obliviation could damage her mind… What?"

Luthièn stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Alright. Now I fully believe you. The Dark Lord wouldn't have cared less if the mind of his enemy was damaged or not. He probably would have just cackled evilly."

"Evil **cackling**? How the hell would** that** sound?" Tom said, trying to imagine it.

"Oh, you know… Gnahahahaaaa gnahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! **Ahahaaaaaaaaa**!"

Tom blinked and then doubled over in laughter while Luthièn tried to 'explain' how it would sound. The laughter and the cackling sounds echoed loudly through the corridor. They were both surprised that no one came to look what the hell that sound was.

"Okay. You've made your point!" Riddle chuckled. I'm really going to enjoy teaching you I think. Speaking of which. The password?"

"First my wand."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I hadn't noticed I still had it," H=he said while putting up a totally innocent look.

"Yeah **right**. Bastard"

"Here you go. Merlin, don't fuss over it."

"Very well, the password of this week is _**Venenum **__**Caliga**_."

"Poisonous darkness? Does that wall** still** choose the gloomiest passwords possible?"

"It did that even in your time?"

"Yes. One time it was _**shredded throat**_. First week of the year. Scared the poor first years to death. They thought they were about to enter a torture chamber."

"No doubt," she laughed. "The worst password** we** ever had was _**disembodied head**_. It was changed after a day already though… Dumbledore thought it was too violent and would scare people… bullshit if you'd ask me. I mean, we have a ghost that has his head nearly disembodied and another with chains on his wrists and blood on his robes. And another one with a stab wound! I mean, what more gruesome examples do we need? I think sending **them** away would get more people to sigh in relief than **changing a password**. Typically the Headmaster. Does always what he thinks is good, but fails to see what would be better… no wonder he has hardly any true followers left."

"Is that so? But now the war is over, he doesn't really** need** followers anyway, does he?"

"No, that's true I guess. I wonder why he still keeps the Order together. It's not like there is another Dark Lord on the loose."

"Hmm. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"No. I have lessons then still. What about the day after that?"

"Fine. Come to the third dungeon. It's near the kitchens."

"Alright. Are you really are going to teach me?"

"Yes. Do you mind if Harry comes as well? I wanted to teach him Occlumency and Legilimency as well."

"No problem" she shrugged, and then smirked. "Don't want to be separate from your boyfrie—Ouch! Hey!" she rubbed her head where he had smacked her. She looked up at his grinning face and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the one who had** dared** to hit her. "Riddle… you are** so** dead."

He just smirked when he dodged her hand a few times when she tried to hit him. "As if you could ever hit** me**!"

"You're ego is too big for your own good Riddle! Size of an Erumpent, at least!"

"I know, and proud of it," he chuckled. "See you the day after tomorrow!" he slipped away, still laughing, probably going back to snog the hell out of Potter.

Luthièn just rolled her eyes. _Alright. No way that__** that**__ is the Dark Lord.__** He **__would never let someone try to hit him, insult him and then joke about it. Drake is gonna be happy._

* * *

"Hey Tom. Where have you been?" Harry asked, glancing up from his book.

"Talking to that girl, Salvatore. Seems she knew who I was…"

"What?" Harry said, panicking. But how… **Malfoy**" he stated slowly. "I'm gonna **kill** the little ferret."

"Now now, don't rush. I explained everything. Well, first Ginny explained everything, and I eavesdropped. After that, I talked to the both of them—"

"You** talked** to **Ginny**?"

"Uhmm… more like she shouted nasty comments while I tried to have a conversation with Salvatore. After it became clear she chose **my side**, as Ginny stated it, she stormed off."

"Ugh. It's nice that she wants to protect me, but she just doesn't get that I don't **need** protection from you!"

"Don't think she's ever going to let it go, really," Tom said, while shoving Harry's book away, sitting down on his lap."

"You're heavy!" Harry complained, and Tom grinned.

"Not strong enough to hold me?"

Harry made a non-committal grunt and shoved Tom off of him. He stood up, pointed at the chair and, once Tom sat down with a deep sigh, crawled on his lap and snuggled against the older boy's chest.

"I take that as a yes."

"Shut up." Harry growled, though he couldn't hide a tone of humour in his voice. "And what about Salvatore?"

"I think you and she would get along fine if you knew her better."

"Why?"

"You're both **nuts**."

"Oi! And what about **you** then?"

"Me? I'm the most sane person that ever walked this earth…"

"Your ego is huge."

"The size of an Erumpent, Salvatore said" Tom chuckled.

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen them."

"Bit larger than a rhinoceros. There are two types. One really does resemble a rhinoceros, but with thicker hide and a larger body, and a desert type that has a beige fur and large laws which they use to dig themselves in in sand. Both have strange horns that are explosive if no longer connected to the animal."

"Weird. Why would you have a defense mechanism for** after** your death?"

"It's more so they don't get killed for their horns I think. The horn has many purposes. There is a substance in it that cures nearly all diseases. If an Erumpent falls ill, they can use the reserve in their own horns to cure themselves. If treated right, people can extract the substance from their horns. It's a valuable medication. But if even one mistake is made, the horn will blow up. And, of course, if someone wants to have explosives, or wants to hurt someone, they can try to get their hands on one too."

"Can't they just buy dynamite?"

"Dyna- what?"

"Uhmm… never mind. Muggle things. Explosive bars."

"I don't know, it would be easier, I suppose…"

"How do you know so much about magical creatures?"

"You're forgetting my most important hobby Harry. Reading. You can find these sort of things in your textbooks of Care of Magical creatures."

"You mean the **biting** books."

"You have a point there. I don't know what possessed anyone to invent those."

"Fun, I guess. The Weasleys invent explosive stuff all the time.** I** don't get why anyone would want to** buy** it. Let alone for the whole school! Hagrid's cool and all, but slightly crazy if going on about creatures. I hope he won't do any more illegal cross- breeding in between magical beasts. Those Blast- Ended Screwts were hell!"

"I think I can count myself lucky that I've never seen them."

"You bet. They were the most horrible things I've **ever** seen! That is after the Dementors. And the Horntail. The Basilisk… the Merpeople… Aragog and his family… the Troll… Fluffy… now I think of it, I have had a **lot** of nasty experiences with magical creatures. They either want to kill me, or are just too dangerous to walk around."

"Too dangerous to walk around and** not** trying to kill you you mean? Which one was that?"

"Buckbeak for example. He isn't dangerous for** me**, but he's dangerous nonetheless."

"Uhmm, Buckbeak?"

"A Hippogriff. A very** violent** one on top of that. He was Hagrid's. In my third year, I used him to help Sirius escape…"

Tom noticed that Harry was becoming sad at the mentioning of Sirius, so he quickly tried to distract him by changing topics. "You'll be seeing a lot more of Salvatore by the way."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm going to teach both you and her in Occlumency and Legilimency. In exchange for my teaching, I get the Slytherin password every week. I have a secret room there that is connected to the common room. I want to get rid of some of my 'experiments' before someone else finds them. I just hope that Voldemort didn't take it away before I came here."

"What sort of experiments?"

"Inventing Dark curses, my research on immortality, Dark objects… there are also things that I want to keep. I was working on a potion against the influence of Dementors. A bit like an inside Patronus. I had also almost finished a charm that would be able to block the Imperius curse. And then there was a potion that should work like phoenix tears, though it is a lot weaker and I haven't checked it thoroughly for possible side effects. I tried to find a replacement ingredient for the digitalis, since it is so hard to measure correctly. A bit too much and it would turn into a deadly poison. And the bluetail grass, which is one of the basic ingredients, would strengthen its effects, thus making it even harder to get the right dose…"

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"You know I have no idea what digitalis or bluetail grass is, right? Or know… **anything** else about potions."

"Sigh. What do you** do** in lessons? Digitalis is another name for foxglove, a poisonous plant, which, provided that you use the right dose, can be extremely curative, and bluetail grass is a magical plant which grows on the savannah. Its nectar attracts fairies, who spread the pollen the same way bees or bumblebees do. But, since the dust has been carried with a fairy, it gets healing abilities. And so does the plant that grows out of the seed."

"… Riiiiiiight… Maybe you should have this conversation with **Hermione** instead of me. Though I can't deny that listening to you is a lot better than listening to the explanation in potions class, with Snape breathing down your neck."

"You're hopeless Harry. Really."

"Can't deny that. I hope your lessons in Occlumency are also better than Snape's. Sometimes I wonder if he messed up my mind on purpose. I always had freaking headaches after he entered my mind."

"I don't think that is his fault. He never had a proper teacher, so he didn't know how to enter a mind without the person noticing. Nothing like Dumbledore."

"Then who did Dumbledore learn it from"

"Grindelwald I think."

"**Grindelwald?**"

"Yes, they were friends when he was about our age. Trying to do what Voldemort did actually. Only without so much killing. They** did** however want to overthrow the society and submit Muggles. That's why I don't like him. He's hypocritical."

"…"

"I'm just telling the truth." Tom shrugged. "I… ahum,** found** his diaries in his office. He has strange obsessions, one of them is keeping his diaries of all years in his desk."

"But… but…** Dumbledore**?"

"I know, it's hard to believe. He turned his back on Grindelwald after a few months of friendship, if that makes you feel better."

"Why?"

"They got into a fight. Aberforth, Albus and Grindelwald. Dumbledore's little sister, Ariana, who had dangerous magic outbursts, tried to meddle in it, and suddenly she was dead. No-one knew who had uttered the fatal curse. Grindelwald left quickly after that. Aberforth could never get over the fact that Albus had neglected his family for a few months in favour of an outsider and blamed Albus for her death. Albus does blame himself as well, hence the reason why he is so firmly Light now."

"But if you know all this, how can you think it is hypocritical?"

"He always expects people to throw away their own ideals for the greater good. Yet **he** didn't back then."

"And paid the price for it."

"Yes, but he never tells anyone that, expecting them to follow him without giving the reason, trying to keep his past hidden."

"He must feel guilty…"

"No doubt, but that is not a reason to play with people's lives, just to try and make up for your earlier mistakes."

"True."

"ARE YOU TWO IN THE LIBRARY AGAIN? IF I SEE YOU IN HERE ONE MORE TIME FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN READING, I'LL THROW YOU OUT MYSELF!"

"Damn it!" Tom cursed softly while Madame Pinch approached them, looking like she was going to murder them. Harry quickly got up and tried to look guilty, which failed horribly. They walked away quickly under her piercing gaze until they were out of the library. "Hey, how does she **do** that?" Tom asked

"What, sneaking upon us without us seeing it so she can scream?"

"No, I mean, avoiding the use of the word 'snogging' by any means. First she just kept stuttering for… for… until we left, and now it is 'something other than reading.' Really."

Harry laughed "Well, maybe she is just jealous that she doesn't have anyone."

"Doesn't she? Maybe we should hook her up with Filch. I'm sure it would work out well. They're both insane and frightening."

"Poor Ms Norris. Then she has to watch **those** two snogging." Harry snorted

Tom suddenly got an image in his head about Filch and Pinch snogging in a broom closet, while Ms Norris sat on the floor, eyes shut and paws over her ears.

_My imagination is too livid sometimes,_ he thought, shuddering to get the picture out of his head.

He slung an arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

About the Erumpents: when this story was written, I had no idea how they looked, I only knew they had horns that could explode, but iIhad never read a description of an Eurmpent according to Rowling... I did include the 'real' look now as well, but also kept the 'sand erumpents', the image I had of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"And so, you can rest assured," Luthièn ended her story while they walked to the common room. "I** told** you everything would work out…"

"Yes, I know, you're great." Draco laughed.

"Hey, what's the sarcasm for? I **am** great!"

"So. Everything is over now?"

"You don't really think I'm done now, do you?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Even now, Tom knows more about magic than most of our professors…"

"You **didn't**,**" **he said, while sitting down in one of the leather armchairs in the room. He eyed the other students, but none paid any attention to their conversation.

"Yes, I did. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna get Occlumency and Legilimency lessons!" she said happily.

Draco just groaned. "And** what** did you promise him in return?"

"Secrecy and the passwords of the Slytherin rooms. Now I think of it, he's probably coming here soon. He wanted to check if some of his stuff is still here…"

"After **fifty** years? For all he knows, Voldemort took all of it when he graduated."

"That's why he wanted to see it for himself. And there's always the possibility that he thought it to be safer at Hogwarts. He put it in secret rooms that only he could get into."

"Maybe, But how do you know he won't use it to kill us off in our sleep?"

"Draco," she said with a scolding look and slapped him on his head. "Didn't you listen to** anything** I said?"

"Yeah yeah, he's a good guy now," Draco replied grumbling, running his hand over where she had hit him.

"Indeed he is… ah." She looked up when the wall slid open. Draco followed her stare and saw Tom enter, trailed after by Harry, who looked around in discomfort.

Some Slytherins got up, ready to throw the intruders out, but they relaxed again when Luthièn shouted: "**Down** boys! They have my permission to be here!"

Tom met her eyes and chuckled. "Oh? And is your permission something special?"

"'Course it is," the girl scoffed, and shot him a grin. "If they don't follow my orders, they make me angry…" she bit her lip to hold back a giggle when some of her peers shot her nervous glances.

"Yes, and no-one survives you when you're angry. Or in** any** other mood. Especially not if you're creepy happy, and walk around all day with a very, **very** discomforting grin," Draco muttered.

"Shush you. Now, Tom, do whatever it is that you need to do. Hey Harry."

"Hey uhm, Salvatore."

She waved her hand a bit. "Nah, Luthièn is fine. So, you're going on a treasure hunt as well?"

"Hardly. **He,**" Harry said, pointing his thumb at an annoyed looking Tom, "dragged me along."

"Oh, so I was** right**!" she exclaimed, smirking. "You **truly** can't do without having your boyfriend around!" she sniggered when Tom didn't answer her, and shot her a filthy look in return while taking Harry's hand and dragging him over to the other side of the fairly large, dark room.

Tom glanced back, but was relieved when seeing a pillar blocked their view, separating them from the rest of the room. It was too dark in this corner for anyone to see what and who stood here anyway.

~Open~ he hissed, and the tapestry in front of him rippled, transforming back into the wooden door it actually was.

Tom pushed it open and released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when seeing the interior of the room. It was very dusty and there were cobwebs and little crawling insects everywhere. A couple of rats ran away, squeaking when disturbed. Everything was bedded in the soft, green light that came from a chandelier with Peruvian fire, still lit after all this time. He walked through the small room, and after his quick inspection he noticed that most of his belongings were still here, save for the dragon egg that he had once bought from an old wizard in Moonshadow alley, which had an infamous reputation, even fifty years ago. Harry had told him it had become even more ill-famed now, and was called Knockturn alley at present day. He had brought the egg here to keep it cool so it wouldn't hatch. If he believed Harry's stories, that egg had gotten Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville quite in trouble in their first year.

The cage of Nagini, his pet snake was missing as well, just like said creature, and his diary, which he always kept on the second shelf above the desk. There was only an empty space left now. Well, empty except for a pile of dust. He picked up the parchments that lay on the desk and the table. As he flipped through his notes, he saw most of his research was still here and intact, due to the preserving spells he had cast on them. He wondered if Slytherin's books were also still in the school, down in the chamber. While Harry wandered around the room, he made two piles of the papers he had gathered. With a deep sigh, he set the largest one on fire.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, shocked by the action.

"This was Voldemort's research," he said curtly. "I do not want to be tempted to work on it further or use it again. And now, there is no way it can fall into wrong hands and be used for something bad."

Harry smiled and walked up to him from behind, draped his arms around Tom's waist and nuzzled his face in Tom's back.

"No-one will be able to now. What about the rest?"

"I think I am going to try and complete most of it."

"Can I help?"

"Ehm…" Tom said, not knowing how to say this without hurting Harry's feelings. "I think this might be… difficult for you."

"Difficult?"

"Hermione would have a lot of trouble understanding most of what I wrote down here."

"Oh," Harry said, clearly disappointed in that he would be of no help with this.

"Besides," he added quickly. "You'd probably be bored out of your mind if yesterday's conversation is anything to go by."

"Yes, that's true I suppose."

"Hey, my analysis of Timeturners is still here as well!" Tom said happily. He had missed it when piling everything up, but now he pulled the parchments from behind a cupboard, scaring some spiders.

"You tried to analyse **Timeturners**? But that's Unspeakable level!"

"Hardly, but it made for a nice challenge. And I'm almost done with it too. I only have a problem with mapping out its restrictions when using it. The ways to create time paradoxes and the like. I created a time turner myself. It should be around here somewhere. It was tricky, but I finally figured out that the different parts should be spelled before even forming the hourglass. Did you know that, in the center of each Timeturner, there is an artificially created, miniature black hole?"

"No, I didn't. How?"

"It's a variant of magic that recalls past events, like the spell_** Proir Incantato**_, which shows the last spell used with a wand. The sand is spelled with it, and when the Timeturner turns over, and the sand begins to whirl, the hole is opened because the spell can't escape, thus pointing it inwards. Together with the glass, which is charmed to have a portkey-like nature, the person holding the turner gets sucked into the events that already happened. The past." Tom explained.

"Wow, that really **is** complex. Strange. Dumbledore once told me that time and Timeturners are things that no wizard had ever been able to fathom."

"Yes, that is what he told** me** as well, not so long ago. I had a hard time biting back a retort then," Tom grinned. "But he never knew of my discoveries."

"Then how do they create Timeturnes at the Ministry?"

"Permanent duplication charms. They never knew how to make the objects themselves. I believe that, after the original creator, I am the only one who was able to produce one correctly **and** took the effort of doing it."

"Have you tried it already?"

"Yes. It worked flawlessly. Just like a normal one."

"Do you know who made them in the first place?"

"Yes. Personally even, and so do you."

"What? But that's impossible! They were used centuries ago!"

"I know, but, while I successfully made a normal one, the inventor also created a second form. He found out how to warp himself to both the past and the future, and even how to get around time paradoxes. He never gave away his secret though. He practically lives in alternate times and dimensions, constantly warping himself back and forth in time, and with it ensuring his immortality. I believe that was the first reason he made Timeturners at all."

"Immortality… so that is how you know him. I understand."

"Precisely. It was my first choice of becoming immortal as well, but, due to the fact that he wouldn't reveal it** and** the fact that I would constantly have to relive past event in order to live through the future, made it less appealing to me. And there are too many rules revolving time travel. I don't know how Ollivander held it out that long… even if he found a way somehow to avoid some rules…"

Harry nearly choked. "Ollivander? The wand maker?"

"The same. Didn't you see the date of when his shop was founded? It's from centuries ago."

"I thought… I thought it was a family shop or something like that."

"Hmm. I suppose that is what most believe. But it has always been one and the same who ran the store. That is also why he remembers every wand he has ever sold. I think he sold every single one of them at least five times by now. If it isn't more."

"Oh. So **that** is the reason he never seems surprised to see a customer. How many know of him? And how did **you** come to know of his secret?"

"Ehm… accidentally?"

"Tom…"

"Alright, alright. I was in his shop to see if I could get a second wand. To be able to duel with two, you know. I didn't have the money to buy it. The Hogwarts funds are awfully low, so I snuck in at night. Pitifully enough, he had already discovered that something had been stolen the day after, and had come back in time to catch the thief. When I asked him how the hell he had known he told me."

"He** told** you? Just like that?"

"He isn't very secretive about it actually. The reason why only a handful of people know of it is because, well, who would be interested in an old, odd wandmaker? He isn't exactly the most comfortable human being to talk to. Far from it, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, he is… strange. Said some weird stuff about Voldemort."

"Did he?" Tom frowned.

"Well, yes. About your wand and mine. 'We can expect **grand** things from you Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named caused grand things to happen as well…**Terrible**, but **grand**…" Harry said in a misty voice before taking on his normal tone. "He seemed both afraid and fascinated about Voldemort. If it was up to him, he would have given Voldemort his most powerful wand at the height of his power, just to see what he would do with it."

"He** is** weird."

"Yes, but in what you said, you indicated that he changed the past, and thus, the future. I thought that was either not possible, or not allowed?"

"Possible, yes, allowed, no, for it can cause terrible things. You and Dumbledore meddled with time as well, and it caused a death. Of course, that was your intention, but still. And to answer your question, I told you Ollivander found a way to get around the normal rules regarding time. Problem is that** I** haven't figured it out. Yet."

"Hmm. And what is this?" Harry said, losing interest in Ollivander. He picked up a glowing silver chain with a fang hanging on it. The tooth was engraved with purple signs. He couldn't read it, it was too small. He couldn't even see if it was a normal alphabet.

"It's a protection amulet. It makes it harder to wound the wearer, since it accelerates the natural healing abilities of the human body with three times the normal speed. It won't help against a single stab in the heart, but you won't be able to bleed to death with it. Regrettably, my magical signature clashes with it. I figure it has something to do with my experiments of soul- splitting. Healing artifacts don't work well with something that has been touched by such Dark magic like the horcruxes."

"But now they are gone. Won't it work on you now?"

"No. Because the horcruxes were destroyed, the parts of soul were also. They didn't come back. I still have an incomplete soul now."

He approached Harry and took the necklace. The purple signs turned dark imediately.

"See?" It puts up a barrier against me. You, on the other hand…" he didn't finish his sentence, but instead tied the chain around Harry's neck, who was surprised by the gesture.

"You give it to me?"

"Of course. I don't want any harm to come over you, and this will help with that."

"Thank you." Harry said softly, fingering the fang, of which the signs were glowing gold before turning back to purple.

"You're welcome. But I hope you won't need it."

"With me, you can never be sure." Harry laughed.

"True" Tom replied with a lop-sided grin.

XxX

While Harry and Tom walked through the wall of the Slytherin common room, Severus opened the door leading to Dumbledore's office and was met with the whole Order of the Phoenix, whose members were discussing frantically. He practically smelled the underlying fear and panic. Whatever the reason Dumbledore called them, it was not something pleasant. Not that the Order ever had a meeting merely to discuss pleasantries. If everything was all right, there was no need for an assembly. He sat down in his usual seat, at a corner of the table. He curiously watched Bill Weasley, who was seated at his right. Normally, the cursebreaker was off to some faraway country for his work at Gringotts. He wondered if he was here coincidentally, or if the news was that important for him to come back to England.

"Why did the old man call us?" he asked Bill.

"There have been signals of murders. A bloody trail leading through the whole of Europe. It is unclear where it began, but it is slowly but surely moving this way. Muggles are whispering about a shadow, coming from the woods. In some villages they have stumbled across their own kind, people who disappeared and returned, transformed into Inferi. Beings they call 'Zombies'. Their Ministries and police forces try to calm the masses down, but without much success."

"What do** we** think it is?"

A long silence followed, but finally, Bill answered: "Somehow… Dumbledore's plan didn't entirely succeed…"

"Plan? No, wait… you can't mean…"

"Look at your arm then."

Snape frowned. He** knew** it was gone. He had checked it a couple of weeks ago, by studying his arm thoroughly, so as to make sure it really had been wiped away from existence. He lifted his sleeve and stared, horrified. It couldn't be. It couldn't be possible! Thin, light grey lines were forming the contours of a skull and a snake on his skin. It was vague, very vague, but unmistakably there.

"How?" he asked, having trouble stabilising his voice.

"Something is keeping him tied here."

"Potter, maybe?"

"That is the most likely possibility."

"But he was** gone**!"

"Apparently not. He fled, too weak to do anything. Remember, when he disappeared after the first war, the Mark vanished as well. But it came back as he regained his strength. Just like now."

"But the timeline…"

"I know. It shouldn't be possible that a person exists twice at the same moment. Somehow though, he did it."

Dumbledore entered the room with a grave expression and the discussion faded to a few whispers.

"I am sure you have informed each other by now. Sadly, I have to confirm the rumours. Lord Voldemort is, –If you could call it that- alive."

"Severus, please stay behind."

"Certainly." He said, getting an uncomfortable feeling.

When the door closed, the headmaster re-decorated the room to its original state again with a few movements of his wand and some murmurs. When done, he sat down in his armchair behind his desk. Severus sat down as well, in what he liked to call the 'interrogation chair.'

"Severus. What you have heard today about Voldemort's return is not the complete truth… I know I told everyone that the reason of his return is anyone's guess, but in fact, I probably know why he isn't dead yet…"

"What? Why didn't you tell the Order?"

"They would probably… **disapprove** of some of the choices I am going to make. Will be forced to make."

_Ah. And I'm the only one who you can rely on, because I am still indebted to and relying on you. Very clever. I'm the only one who can't turn against your choices now. But don't make the mistake to underestimate me. If I think your choices are too crude and ruthless, I will do __**anything**__ that is in my power to stop you. I just have to make sure you can't prove it was me._

"What choices would that be?"

"I can't tell you yet, my dear boy—"

_Figures._

"—But I will tell you when the time is right."

_When it is too late you mean._

"Firstly, I will tell you what happened exactly on that Halloween night, fifteen years and a few months ago. You know the most important parts of course. The prophecy, the betrayal, the love shield and how the curse rebounded, leaving Harry with a scar. With that, a link was formed between their minds. That was what I thought. But when I got the evidence of the existence of his Horcruxes, it became clear to me. A part of Voldemort's soul attached itself to Harry…"

"A **Horcrux?** Potter has a part of the Dark Lord's soul to him? That is extremely dangerous! It has never been done with humans before…"

"Yes. A Horcrux. Voldemort however, has never been aware of this. Hence the reason of certain abilities Harry has, like Parseltongue. Harry was left not only linked through mind, but linked through soul as well… Two third of the **Mìtic** **Enllaç**."

"The mythical bond? Such a tie between two people **can't** exist… Isn't it just that, a myth?"

"Certainly not. And when Lord Voldemort regained a body for the second time, he used Harry's blood to return, and the third tie was formed."

"Body, mind and soul… in a literal meaning. So that is also why he has visions? Because of the Mìtic Enllaç?"

"Yes. Due to this bond, the exact opposite of the case of which was spoken in the prophecy happened. None can die when the other survives. That is how it is now. Voldemort is linked to Harry in such a way that he is even more immortal than his Horcruxes could ever ensure."

"But the Horcruxes were destroyed. That should also be the case with the one in Harry then…"

"Yes. And it probably would be, had the bond not been so strong. This is something that surpasses any other power, including the one of time. When Tom came here, Voldemort should have ceased to exist, along with everything he left behind. The creatures he enslaved were free again, the Inferi turned into corpses again, the Marks disappeared, and his Horcruxes were destroyed. With the exception of one. At the moment of his death, there was a moment… probably only a fraction of a second, when Tom and Voldemort existed at the same moment. The bond probably used that moment to strengthen its ties. Not only to Voldemort, but to Tom as well."

"To** Tom?** But he has a completely different body! He never made that bond with Potter, nor does he have a body with Potter's blood!"

"A body is just a body. It was the magical signature that counted. And though it is true that Voldemort even changed that to some extent, the core of his magic never changed. The Mìtic Enllaç tied at that moment the already existing bond not only to Voldemort, but to Tom as well, for it recognised the magic. And, since that particular Horcrux was part of that unbreakable bond, it could not be vanquished. It is no Horcrux anymore. It is part of something greater. It still works like one though, only even stronger."

"I understand. So because the Horcrux did not disappear, Voldemort didn't either. How did you find this out?"

"Speculations, mostly, guessing combined with logic and knowledge."

"And the Master soul?"

"That is even more guessing. I think that the Horcrux in Harry is the Master soul now. And Voldemort's leftovers are doing everything to return to it, so he will be able to live again. Like previously. Only then, he had only a partial link and had to rely on the other Horcruxes to stay bound to the earth. Now though, he is much stronger. Also the reason why he needed thirteen years after his first downfall, and only a few months after the last."

"But then what is left of him now?"

"His magic, a bit of his mind, a tiny piece of his soul. Maybe it is only a shred that is tied to the Horcrux, since he carried only one seventh with him, and most got destroyed, but it is enough. And the blood, though I am not sure how that works. Whether the bond of blood is only carried by the magic, or if it truly has some substantial form… They speak of a shadow in the woods after all. That shadow has to be created by something."

"A spiritual form?"

"Probably."

"Can't anything be done to break the bond?"

"Only one thing… but you are not ready to hear that yet. For now, I have to gather more information regarding Voldemort."

"What do you want me to do?" Severus sighed.

He had known it would come to this. A pile of information, too much to handle, but without an answer on the question he** wanted** to know the answer on. And then the dirty jobs were for him.

"You will go out of the country. Find him before he finds you and forces you into submission. This time, you will not be the last to join him again."

"Dumbledore, **Please!**"

"No. I'm sorry Severus. I really am, but this is needed. We can't have him lose trust in you. And you, with access to the information of the Order, should have heard of this. That is why you also must be the first to be with him."

_Bet you're sorry._

"I will do as you ask…" Severus sighed. His shoulders slumped and his stomach clenched only at the mere **thought** of meeting with the Dark Lord again. "There is one thing I do not understand though. The Inferi. A mere ghost wouldn't be able to create something like that. Or be able to kill."

"He is now both far less, and far more than a ghost…"

Severus knew that, if Dumbledore gave such a cryptic answer, he wouldn't get more out of him, so he gave up. "When do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"**Tomorrow?"**

"I know it is sudden, but there is little to no time to lose. Oh, and before you go, I want to ask you one more thing. Do not tell anyone of this conversation. Don't inform Harry or Tom at all. If Harry will get visions or pain in his scar, he will come to me himself, so I will be able to explain it to him… properly."

_You mean to tell him less than necessary and force him to do things your way. With this, you went too far._

"It is** about** him!" Severus said through clenched teeth, but he knew the argument was lost before he had even started it. Dumbledore was staring with interest at two insects at his desk, which were fighting over a grain of sugar.

Severus got up and walked out of the office, not even bothering to say goodbye. He still had three lessons to give before he was able to pack his belongings… He wouldn't be able to teach tomorrow. He had things to prepare still, but now he thought of it… His last lesson today was convenient. Very convenient for him… And the old man would never have to know…

Dumbledore's voice floated after him, coming from the office. "I expect a report per owl every week!"

_As if I didn't know that already._

* * *

"Mr Riddle, Mr Potter, stay behind please."

"But professor, we didn't do** anything!**"

"That is for me to decide Potter. And I would try and keep your tongue in check or I'll have you scrub my cauldrons!" Snape said.

When the classroom was –finally- emptied, he cast a silencing charm and anti-recording charms and summoned his Pensieve from beneath his desk. He carefully put it on the wooden surface, and finally turned to face the two boys.

"If I was you, I would sit down. You are not here because you have done something to anger me Potter, so close your mouth. I am not in the mood for pointless discussions with you, but to inform you of happened events. Professor Dumbledore does not want you to know this, so as to not invoke panic in your vulnerable, undamaged minds—"

Tom snorted at that, and tried to hide a chuckle.

"—**But** I think personally that you are old and smart enough to handle this, especially because it concerns the two of you. It would be unfair, even** dangerous** for you to not know this. The Dark Lord somehow… survived."

"What?" Harry said, shock on his face

"How?" Tom asked, doing slightly better with hiding his emotions, but not much.

"I will show you. It is much to take in, and, as with every conversation with Dumbledore, it only raises more questions. I think though, that it is essential for you to hear this."

He pointed his wand at his temple and pulled out a silver thread. He watched as it flowed in the air and dropped it in the bowl on his desk. Severus motioned for them to come closer, and they both approached the desk.

"Well, who of you will go first?"

"I… have had some nasty experiences with Pensieves as of late…" Tom said, unsure.

"I understand. Potter?"

"Sure," he said, and dipped his head in the bowl.

When he came out and Tom asked what he had seen, the boy just shook his head, not able yet to speak of what he had learnt. Snape and the green-eyed boy waited in silence until Tom would join them. When he finally came out, he just said: "Well. That was informative…"

"Really? Personally, I think it a bit vague." Severus admitted. "I still do not know how to break the bond."

"But I do. And you are not going to like it."

"What?"

"The only way for them to die is for one to kill the other. The other will come back from the dead, still tied to the other, but because of the death, the bond disappears on one half. Normally, the bond would survive it, but not if the one kills the other deliberately, because that is an act against the bond. If the one who came back to life gets killed again, he will just come back again, because his other half of the Enllaç still exist, but if he kills the one with the remaining part, that one will not be able to return, for no bond still exists."

"In other words, I have to let Voldemort kill me off, come back to life again, and then kill **him**? That would end the prophecy as well. Then we both lived for a while, with the other dead"

"Normally, yes." Tom said in a soft voice

"Normally?"

"If only it was that simple. The bond was originally created between the two of you but…"

"But now it concerns you too." Harry finished flatly.

"Yes. I have no idea how a mìtic enllaç works between three beings."

"I do not want to lose you!" Harry cried out suddenly.

"Harry… that might be the only option. If Voldemort must die, then I, as his past form, should as well."

"I** will** find another option then," he stated, determined. "And you?" he asked Snape, suddenly aware that the man was here as well.

"I have no choice but to follow Dumbledore's orders. I will leave tomorrow evening. However…" he said, stroking his chin while thinking. "It wouldn't hurt to ensure he is not the only one to read my discoveries. What do you say about that?"

"You mean… you are willing to report back to **us**?" Harry said, slightly awed that Snape would do such a thing for him.

"I didn't tell you this for nothing Potter. I did it to ensure your survival. Or at least give you other options than Dumbledore's."

"Why?"

"Probably because I myself never got those…" he mumbled, more to himself than to the boys he was speaking to. "When at war, most people divided the world into two forces. The Light, which was divided again into the Order and the Ministry, but was essentially led by Dumbledore, and the Dark, led by the Dark Lord. There was no middle way. People who decided to try and remain neutral either got swayed in the end, or killed. I am not sure a lot neutral families survived. The only ones I am sure of are the Zabinis, a family that exist only of two people now, the Abbirots, one man called Stan Tiret, the Salvatores, the Gaspes, who are now all dead due to old age and lack of children, and maybe a handful others. And the only way they were able to stay neutral was to submerge."

"Thank you, then…"

"You seem to take the fact that you have a Horcrux tied to you fairly well."

"You think so? You should have seen me when I was in the memory… if I had been able to, I would have destroyed his office** again**. But the Horcrux isn't what bothers me most… Why? Why doesn't he want to tell me until it is too late?"

"Because he sees what is best for Wizarding kind Harry. Not for the individual. He has always been that way, and, though he likes to think otherwise, he will always remain thinking like that." Tom said, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy.

"I am sorry, but I will have to send you on your way now. I need to create emergency healing potions for my travel. If I would just have more** time**, I could make good ones, but unfortunately, that isn't possible."

"Good luck professor," Harry said. "I hope you will…" but he stopped, not knowing if it was right to say it so harshly.

"I will survive Potter" Snape said, answering the question that was not asked. "I have lived through far more. Thank you for your concern though…"

Harry smiled and got up. Together, he and Tom walked back to their old room, the only place where they could think in peace, without being disturbed.

"I will try to analyse the bond if you want to…" Tom offered, knowing he could probably find out what their options were.

"That would be nice. At least then we have some surety of what can happen." They cuddled together, not knowing what to do. "Can't we just ask Ollivander to tell us what the future would be like?"

"No, we can't. He is an observer, and hardly ever takes action, certainly not when it is others who are involved, and not him. He won't help us."

"Selfish…"

"Mm. We just have to figure it out ourselves then…"

"Yes… Tom?"

"What is it?"

"Is it true that sex solves everything?"

This caused Tom to suddenly burst into a laughing fit. "Harry! How can you think of that at a time like this?"

"Well, I need **something** to cheer me up."

"Then let me tell you something…" Tom whispered. "It does." And he quickly flipped them over, so he was on top of Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry groaned as Tom thrusted into him. They were both sweating heavily, and Harry clamped the sheets in his fists.

"_Make me forget,"_ was what he had asked. _"Forget what is going on right now."_

Tom had promised him, and was true to his word. He couldn't remember anything at the moment except the pleasure Tom was giving him. This wasn't lovemaking, this was fucking. And right now, it was exactly what they both needed. Harry came with a cry, and after a few more thrusts Tom came as well, shooting his seed in Harry. They both collapsed. They lay like that for minutes, in complete oblivion, before they even moved.

"And?" Tom grinned when regaining his breath.

"Mm, definitely cheered me up."Harry sighed, his eyes closed while his fingers drew patters on Tom's skin.

Said boy chuckled and ruffled Harry's black locks. "Shall we just stay here for the night? I mean, Snape has told us everything we need to know for now, so he will not look for us, and neither will Dumbles, for another reason. And the rest of the school has no idea something is going on, so we probably won't be missed by them."

"I would like that. I don't really have the energy to move, let alone walk up five stairs."

"No energy? Not even for a shower together?"

"Aahrg, you're insatiable!"

"Is that a no?" Tom pouted, while looking at him with puppy-eyes.

"It is. And that won't work on me anyway you know…"

"Darn."

"At least Seamus can return to his bed finally, with us out of the way," Harry laughed softly, and then yawned. He shifted, draped himself over Tom and pulled the blankets over the two of them before falling asleep.

"Sleep well Harry," Tom whispered and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair at the head table to gain attention. When it was silent, he continued. "Professor Snape had to leave all of sudden. I am trying to find another Defense professor. In the meanwhile, those hours have been canceled. To make sure you will not fall behind, you are obligated to use those hours to study under supervision in the library."

This brought about huge commotion. Many students protested against the study-hours. Some asked where Snape had gone off to, or if the headmaster already had his eye on another Defense professor. Harry noticed Hermione tried to shout over the heads of the crowd, but her words were lost in the explosion of sounds coming from the students. He motioned that he didn't hear her, and she pushed her way through the mass and sat down next to him after shoving Tom away, who didn't seem pleased by that at all.

"Harry, I have a great idea! These study-hours are pointless—"

"**What**?" Harry said, shocked. "Hermione, are you feeling **ill**? Since when do **you** find studying pointless?"

"You didn't let me finish. Besides, for me it is useful, and for some others as well, but you know how it is, even with a teacher there. No-one will really use it to **study.** Surely Dumbledore must know that."

"Then what do you want **me** to do about it?"

"That's obvious isn't it? Ask him if you can get permission to temporarily set up the DA again. Just for as long as we don't have a teacher." Halfway during her sentence, Dumbledore had called for silence, and now they had the attention from the rest of the school. "Uhmm, yeah… just an idea." Hermione said softly, and blushed while quickly sitting down.

"I think it is a good idea. We all know Potter taught us a lot when Umbridge was here. More so even than most of our Defense professors up to now." Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, former DA member and currently Ginny's boyfriend, spoke. He got some murmurs of agreement, though a lot of the Slytherins wore a sour look.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "What a wonderful idea Ms Granger! I suggest leaving it optional. Those who prefer the DA can join that while we are short of a professor. The rest will have to take the study-hours. Of course, we will have to rearrange some schedules so the Defense lessons will all be held at the same hours. After all, Mr Potter will have to follow his usual lessons besides teaching as well. That leaves about three hours of Defense. Now, Harry, what is your opinion on the matter?"

"You are leaving me a choice for once? How nice of you," Harry commented dryly. Tom snickered in his hand. "I'll do it, but I want to know how many people are going to attend. I cannot teach the whole school on my own. If there are more than thirty students who sign up, I am going to need another teacher. And I absolutely do not wish more people than seventy."

"As if there would be more than twenty who would want to join your stupid club." Millicent Bullstrode, a seventh year Slytherin sneered.

"Well," Hermione said coolly. "Seeing as how there were about twenty students who wanted to attend when it was still a small, underground and illegal club, and it is a lot more interesting than keeping your mouth shut while reading in the library, I think those seventy places will be full in no time. If you want to sign up, please be first in line."

"Huh. As if I would even **consider** it. Right guys?" she said to the rest. Some nodded while throwing Harry hateful glances.

"Count me in!" Luthièn suddenly shouted over the tables to Harry. She grinned while waving. Most students looked at her with a gobsmacked expression. "What? Everyone here knows he must be a good teacher. I mean, some of them fought against some Death Eaters once, and they could stand their own. I don't think any of** us** here could do that."

"Me too," Blaise Zabini said. "Defense is always useful. Better than just learning the theories.

"That's my **point**." The black haired girl said. "Draco, you'll come as well… won't you?" she ended in a threatening voice with a dark gaze while narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

He gulped. "I… suppose…"

"That's settled then." she added cheerfully.

Tom laughed. "You are horrible," he shouted over to her.

"Really? I had** no** idea," she smirked.

"I'll make a list later," Harry said, addressing the rest of the Hall. "Anyone who wants to attend, gather in front of the wall near the tapestry of the dancing trolls. It's at the seventh floor."

"We'll be meeting in the ROR again?" Neville asked. "Why? I mean, we don't have to hide anymore."

"Cause I **like** that room. It can provide us with everything needed, so…"

"Near the tapestry? Surely you don't mean…" Tom frowned

"Room of Requirements."

"Does that happen to be the same as The Room of Lost Things?"

"Well, that is a part of it."

"And here I thought I was the only one to have found it…" he laughed.

"Nope. Dobby did for me."

"The house-elf who hates me?"

"The very same."

"Well, let us worry about the DA later. First, we still have our own lessons."

* * *

Luthièn waited impatiently in front of the door of the third dungeon. She checked the time and began to walk around a bit. They would be here soon… She sat down on the dungeon floor and casted a heating charm on herself. After a while, she heard voices and laughter coming her way. She smiled and got to her feet when Tom and Harry came around the corner.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Luthièn. Did you have to wait for long?"

"A couple of minutes,bBut it was to be expected. I had Potions so I was here quickly. There's one little problem though. The door is locked, and I tried various unlocking charms, but they don't work."

Tom frowned. "That is strange. I wonder why. Last time I got here the door was open… that was a few days ago."

"What did you do here?"

"Eating. It's close to the kitchens, so." Harry answered. "Normally it's never locked…"

"We will find out soon enough. What spells did you try?"

"_**Alohomora, Kagi, Oscailte **_and_** Wytrycha**_. None worked."

"Let me see…" Tom said, drawing his wand and pointing it at the door lock. "If this does not work, I don't know anymore… It's for heavy magically warded doors." He made a spiraling movement with his wand and said: "_**Tengoku no tobira!**_"

He grinned when the door began to emit a purple glow. Then, a clunking sound was heard, and the door swung open. When they entered, they gasped. In the middle of the room was a stone platform with strange symbols. When they came closer they saw it wasn't on the stone, but more like inside of it, as if tattooed.

"What is **that**?" Luthièn asked Tom, but to her surprise he replied with: "I don't know."

"You don't… wait, let me savour this moment," Harry chuckled.

"Haha, **very** funny Harry."

"Boys, **attention!**"

"Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and climbed atop the platform. "Yes, it really is** inside** of the stone. How odd. And even stranger that we can see it at all then… I mean, the stones aren't even transparent…"

"Yes, it's like **magic**!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically before getting a laughing fit.

"Alriiiiight. **What** did you feed him?"

"I have no idea. He has mood swings. He always has that."

"Oh, got him pregnant did you?" Luthièn managed to ask with a straight face. She doubled over when she saw Harry's stunned expression. Tom just raised an eyebrow. "Idiot," she snorted.

"God, for one second I thought you meant it," Harry said, obviously relieved.

"Harry, you're a** boy**."

"Well, I know, but I never studied the limits of magic. Sometimes it still manages to catch me by surprise."

"Males** can** get pregnant by magic, if they want to, but it is** extremely** painful," Tom enlightened. "You would need to grow organs like a womb, using a potion alike skeletine."

"Skeletine? No thanks, I experienced that once, and **never** again."

"Good. I am **horrible** with children," Tom grinned.

"Aren't you just horrible and antisocial in general?" Luthièn said semi-innocent, and quickly had to dodge Tom's hand. "Hey! No hitting the ladies!"

"You are no lady."

"**Excuse** me. In case you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend. That certainly qualifies me as a **girl**."

"…"

"Are you now saying me and Tom are girls as well?" Harry dryly retorted.

"Aren't you?"

"You just** love** to insult people, do you not?" Tom asked her, while twitching an eyebrow.

"Who, me? I have** no** idea what you are talking about. And now shut up. I want to find out what this thing is for." She drew her wand and traced the signs. "It looks like Chinese or Japanese characters… Can any of you read that?"

"No," Harry said while Tom shook his head. "Maybe Mione knows".

"We better search another room to practise in. We don't know if it has any effect…" Tom mused

"Yes. Though I** will** be coming back here…" Harry said.

"Don't do anything reckless.** Please**?"

"I** never** do anything reckless! Stuff just always happens when I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Like… every year up to now?" Tom said, arching an eyebrow. Harry huffed.

"Not **my** fault."

They walked out of the room and Tom, who had somehow figured out what enchantments had been placed on the room before –Harry had no idea how he had managed it-, placed them back. They found another, this time empty, dungeon, and Tom asked them to sit down on the ground, after conjuring some pillows.

"Now. The first steps of every mind magic is meditation. After a while, you will not need this anymore, but right now, it is essential."

"Really? Snape just always shouted: Ready? Legilimens! Not very helpful."

"No wonder you never got the hang of it…"

"Yes. So, just trying to empty our heads?"

"Not really. More like concentrating really hard on one thought. It can be a place where you have been or an action, like a constant swimming motion. As long as you make it boring enough for the person looking into your head it is alright. Just imagine something that is constantly the same and without many details. This will make it easier for you to maintain."

"What's your picture?" Luthièn asked, curiously.

"Flying low over wheat fields on a summer day, like I am a bird. For me, it is an exciting experience. For someone trying to pry information out of me, it is terribly annoying to see nothing but blue sky, wheat and wildflowers. I always repeat the same sentence in my head as well, making it even more boring. Something silly, really. Wheat fields, wheat fields, endless wheat fields… but it helps. It also keeps my mind at that sole thought."

"So to summarise it, you need a strong image that covers the others so no-one can see those?"

"Precisely. It does not have to be a memory, you can also make something up. I have never flown over wheat fields in my life."

They spent ten minutes in silence, all conjuring images in their minds and trying to not let their thoughts wander. When they signed they were ready, Tom raised his wand and entered Luthièns mind. He quickly pulled back, blushing heavily, and he scowled.

"I don't think your boyfriend will agree with you showing others pictures like** that**."

She shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? You didn't know how fast to get out of my mind" she added with a wink.

Tom groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Make up something else, or I will not continue these lessons. I have no need to see those images **ever** again."

She laughed. "Alright, alright…"

Tom turned to Harry. "_**Legilimens.**_" He was surprised by darkness. It felt like he was moving downwards. When he concentrated on Harry's mind and tried to go deeper in, he hit a barrier that felt like water, and he was sucked into the memory.

_He was swimming, and the hands in front of him had membranes in between the fingers. His skin was pale green from the scarce light that reached this deep down in the lake. Everything was silent, every sound blocked by the water as he dived deeper down. He began to wonder what he was doing here. Something in the back of his mind screamed for air, but when he breathed, no air filled his lungs. Instead, the water went through his gills. He floated, feeling peaceful. He never wanted to leave this place… Did he not have some task? What was it again? He could not remember… He just wanted to stay here forever… He heard a sound and frowned. There weren't supposed to be sounds here. He placed his hands –were they even hands?- over his ears, trying to block it out, but there it was again, very faint, and he realised it didn't come from out of the lake, but from within his own mind._

"_Tom…Tom?"_

_Who was Tom…? He wondered. Did he know someone with that name? He couldn't recall it. Now he thought of it, he didn't want to recall it. Or anything else. Why did someone want to disturb him?_

"_This is not good… he won't wake up. Can anyone become lost in a memory?"_

"_I don't know. I have never heard of it. What did you conjure?"_

"_The second task of the Triwizard Tournament. The lake. Just drifting in the deep dark waters, swimming lazily, trying to… forget… everything…"_

_Yes, that was right… to forget everything. That would be such a bliss. Then he wouldn't have to think about anything anymore. Never worry…_

"_Can't we wake him up?"_

"_I don't know…Tom! Tom, please, don't do this to me!"_

_He felt sorry for the person. He knew that voice from somewhere… very vague…he looked up, and saw the surface, far above him. Two faces were staring at him from far away. A girl and a boy. He was suddenly struck by the urge to swim upwards. The boy was crying now… he didn't want him to cry…_

"_**Harry**__."_

"He's awake, he's awake! Tom!"

"Wha… what happened? The lake…" Something flung into his arms, and he looked down on the sobbing mess. "Harry…"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Tom hugged him tightly and rocked Harry gently. "It's alright now… what happened?" he said.

"I don't know. You tried to get into my mind, and somehow, you lost yourself in the memory. And then I was thrown out of my trance, but you were not. Somehow, even though I wasn't thinking about it anymore, you were still there. I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up…"

"Lost in the memory? Harry, what exactly did you think about when conjuring that memory?"

"An easy- going place where you would forget everything. The lake of Hogwarts actually."

"What was that form?"

"Form? Oh, I used Gillyweed then. In my fourth year, with the tournament."

"Oh. Yes, you told me about that once… I think I know what happened. Because you tried to make me forget everything, I also forgot that I was trying to penetrate your mind… and thus I stayed in that image. Very effective actually. I wouldn't have thought of it myself… I only got back when I heard your voices and looked upwards. I saw your face, on the other side of the surface. Any enemy wouldn't have cared though, and would have just stayed there… Well. At least I am proven right in what I have always thought."

"What?" Harry said confused, while Tom wiped his tears away.

"You have a strange mind."

"Hey!"

"Powerful as well. You must have some natural ability for this."

"Or you're just a good teacher. I mean, Snape said I was horrible and would **never** learn it." Harry smiled.

"Alright, cut the sappy stuff with the compliments. There are more important things to do," Luthièn said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, yes, I know. Got another image?"

"Yep. And it is nothing that will keep you down there. I prefer you** out** of my memories instead of trapped inside of them."

"Good._** Legilimens**_."

_He stood in the middle of a field filled with blooming lavender. When he looked around, he saw no beginning or end. Above him was a purple sky with lilac clouds. The sun was large and emitted a blue- purple shine. The only other colour was the green of the lavender stems. He spotted a figure about thirty feet away, a girl who was caressing the tops of the flowers as she danced. He focused on any weak spots he could find. Then he saw it. At the edges of his view, the horizon, something flickered. She had tried to imagine too large a field, really endless. But no mind could contain or even comprehend the meaning of endless._

_She should have imagined something where he would have seen from her eyes, instead of having a body of his own. He ran towards the flickering spots and concentrated on them. It was as if he ran through glass when he shattered the barriers holding the picture together, and he watched a flow of images. Before he could really see any though, he pulled back. He doubted she would want to share her life with him._

"Good job for a first try" he said when he was back in the room again and he explained her what she had wrong.

She listened carefully and then nodded. "But if the enemy cracks the image, like you did, what are we supposed to do then?"

"Try to throw them out. It's very hard, and it is best to prevent them from entering your memories at all. The only spell that effectively works is—"

"_**Protego"**_ Harry finished. When Tom looked at him questioningly, he grinned. "I was desperate to get Snape out, so I whispered the first spells that came in my head. I accidentally slashed him once, and set the room on fire."

"Bet he didn't like that! I mean, he always got terribly angry at me when I –very accidentally- blew up a potion again. And I'm in Slytherin…"

"Very accidentally?"

"Which means, whenever I was bored and had nothing else to do than to experiment by throwing highly dangerous stuff together. I always cast silencing charms on them, so you wouldn't have heard it. Snape always caught me, nonetheless."

"Why everything in past tense?"

"Well, with Slughorn, there is no need. He always lets us make useful potions that are our level."

"True."

"But what does the Protego spell do then?"

"Protego was the only one that really helped. Instead of he seeing my memories, I saw his… they weren't really pleasant." Harry mumbled

"Well, it is running late. Shall we say, next week same time?" Tom said, getting up and popping his back

"A whole **week**? That way I'll never master it soon!" the girl complained. "Can't we hold another one this weekend?"

"Shall we first await the new schedules?" Harry said, suddenly reminded of the lessons he would have to give the DA."

"Alright. I'll hear it tomorrow or the day after that, okay?"

"Fine. Now, Harry, don't you have to go to the seventh floor?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember my name, or do I have to go upstairs as well to add my name?" Luthièn joked.

"I think I'll remember." Harry laughed. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

translation of spells:  
**_Kagi _**is Japanese for **key  
****_Oscailte_** is Irish for **open  
****_Wytrycha_** is Polish for **lock pick  
****_Tengoku no tobira _**is Japanese for **Heaven's door**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry dropped himself on his bed, thinking about the DA. A grand total of ninety-six students had wanted to sign up. More than he had counted on. Luckily, both Tom and Hermione had wanted to help teaching, but still, he had had to say no to twenty-six people. It hadn't gone over well. Merlin, he was tired. He watched as Tom came in.

"Hey," he said, and yawned.

"Hey," Tom replied, and sat on Harry's bed as well. "Tired?"

"Uhuh."

"Too tired?"

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Tom's grin. "Depends… what are you up to?" The boy's smirk widened and his hand trailed down Harry's chest, moving to his lower regions. "Ah, Tom! Wait, what if someone…"

"They won't come. Never heard of repelling charms?"

"I thought that only worked with Muggles?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Mine don't."

"Could've known." Harry mumbled, and he gasped as Tom began to open the buttons of his pants.

"Hey, I didn't give permission yet!"

"It is much easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Tom said.

"Isn't that a quote from a Muggle book?" Harry mumbled, but he was shut up by Tom, who pressed his lips on his and slipped his tongue in. They battled for a while, until Harry had to give in when his was pinned to the roof of his mouth.

_XXXWARNING, LEMON AHEADXXX_

"You're talking too much." Tom said softly, raking his nails over Harry's chest, making the boy wriggle under him

He removed the rest of Harry's clothes, and after spending a minute appreciating Harry's body, his own followed. He kissed Harry again while magically lubing one of his fingers and slipping it into Harry's ass. He pushed it in and out in a torturing slow pace. Harry's growl made him speed up, and he curved his finger in another angle, so it stroked Harry's prostate. The boy cried out and arched his back, making the digit go in even further. He bent his head down and began to lap the tip of Harry's fast hardening cock. He dipped his tongue a bit in the slit, where precum was dripping out already. Harry tried to buck his hips, but was firmly held down by one of Tom's hands. Before he could protest however, Tom took his full length in his mouth and sucked him off, while two fingers were now penetrating his hole, now and then stroking the little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. The fingers were removed, but just before Tom could push his cock in, Harry flipped them over, straddling Tom.

"What?" Tom said in shock, and then got a dangerous look. "If you do that, you are **so** dead."

Harry just laughed. "Don't worry love, I won't take away your position, but even with you lying beneath me, you can still top…"

Tom frowned, and understanding dawned on his face when Harry lifted his own body and positioned himself. He gave a confused look however, when Tom stopped him.

"Justa moment love… I don't want you to hurt," Tom muttered, and placed his fingers near Harry's anus again, a wet and slightly warm feeling suddenly inside of him. Appreciating the gesture, Harry claimed Tom's lips before sinking down on the other, who groaned.

"I thought you were** tired**?"

"That's what I thought as well." Harry grinned, before continuing the kiss

He slowly bucked his hips, going faster as seconds passed by. He sat up again and arched his neck backwards when Tom gripped his penis and stroked it. He lifted himself up, savouring the feeling of Tom's cock sliding all the way out of him, and let himself fall back, drawing a loud cry from the both of them. His hands went to Tom's chest, and he rubbed the boy's nipples until they were hard. Lowering his head, he teasingly licked one of them while pinching the other. He rode Tom harder and faster while Tom rubbed his hand against Harry's cock, now and then clenching his hand around him and tugging the head. They were meeting each others' thrusts now, Tom bucking his hips wildly every time Harry grinded against his hips.

"Harry… I am going to…"

He was almost brought to completion as well, and he experimentally clenched his muscles around Tom and lifted his hips once more. The feeling was overwhelming, and with a long moan, they both came, panting heavily.

"So, Harry… am I forgiven?"

"Huh?" was Harry's very intelligent answer.

"I didn't ask permission."

"Oh. I still think you got that from a Muggle book."

"Does it matter?"

"No, forgiven. Gods, that felt good."

"indeed... I don't think I ever got a ride that good since… well, since ever, really."

"Good," Harry smiled, trying not to show his jealousy at the knowledge of Tom having been ridden before. He kissed his love passionately and let his hand slide down the boy's side and hip, cupping his arse and slowly rubbing it."

"Hmmm. Still not satisfied?"

"What makes you think** that**?"

"We just had…"

"And here I thought that** I** was the tired one. Getting **old** Tom? Maybe the time travel made you really fifty years older…"

"Are you challenging me, Potter?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I just have to show you who is the boss here." Tom answered, pinning Harry to the bed again.

_XXXLEMON ENDEDXXX_

"You know what? I just thought of something."

"Hmm?"

"Seamus will** never** want to sleep in this room again now."

* * *

"**Takamerareta kankaku  
Kyōkasareta chikara  
Mahō wa  
Hyōmen he nagareru"**

"Alriiight. And** that** means?" Harry said annoyed as Hermione read it out aloud in a superior voice. Not that he really blamed her. For once she could rub it in that she knew something Tom didn't. Tom, who was now sulking at the other side of the room.

"**Heightened senses  
Strengthened power  
Magic flows  
To the surface.** It's Japanese."

"What would it mean?" Luthièn wondered, biting her lip. She looked at the Tattoo-like signs in the stone.

"It is a restricting spell." Tom said, frowning while walking over to them so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Restricting?"

"Those letters are both a warning and a seal. Something that should not be broken. Or not yet at least."

"Who could have made it?"

"My guess is as good as anybody's, though I would say, -no matter how odd it sounds-, Hogwarts herself did."

Everyone stared at Tom after that statement, and Hermione burst out in laughter. "Come** on**. It's just a **building**! Surely you can't be serious!"

"She is not** just** a building Hermione. The founders of this school are not the founders of this castle. It was here long before them. It is not commonly known, but there are reports of a magical place long before. A castle, a forest and a lake, working together and producing magic, thus forming a magical shield that only allowed magical beings within her walls. The wards on this castle are not all placed there by magicians. Part of it is Hogwarts herself. The first notes where this place was mentioned in, was a list of the Druid Circle, the ancient Ministry of Magic that disappeared around 400ad and returned centuries later again in a different form when the modern Ministry was founded in 1629 ad. Hogwarts as a school was founded in the late 800's. Sure, it has been magically expanded by the four founders, given a complete reconstruction, but the earth it stands on is soaked with magic. The castle and the land around it have a spirit of their own."

"And that is what you think it is? Magic of Hogwarts that came to the surface from deep out of the earth?"

"It might be a possibility."

"But then I do not understand this warning. If Hogwarts would push magic here, why seal it?"

"Maybe it is not complete yet… In either case, I think we should not meddle with it."

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?"

"Hell no," Tom said reluctantly.

"I know you hate him and all, but—"

"Who knows what he will do?" Tom interrupted Hermione. "If you would ask me, you are all putting far too much trust in him."

Harry thought about what Snape had said, and for once, agreed with it. He didn't trust Dumbledore as much as he used to. "Let's just check this place every few days, okay?" he said. "If something bad happens, it is early enough to tell the Headmaster. For the time being, we can try and figure out what to do with it ourselves."

Hermione agreed reluctantly. "I have homework to do. See you later," she said curtly, and she walked out of the door.

"Is she angry at me?" Tom asked, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Nah, she's angry at Harry for not siding with** her**." Luthièn sighed. "By the way, now we're here, can't we go on with the lessons? I'd love to learn a bit more about Occlumency."

"Sure. Harry, are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I don't really have anything else to do. Except my homework, but that isn't important."

"Really, Harry," Tom said, smiling and shaking his head a bit.

"What? We're not **all** like Herm and you. **Some** people have got some common sense. And spare time."

"Hey!"

"Guys, stop bickering and let's get out of here. I'm not letting you mess with my mind in** this** room."

They walked out of it and Tom locked the door securely again. They followed the corridors until they got to the same dungeon they had had their previous lesson in. Luthièn was so thoughtful to cast a few warming charms this time.

"So… do we need to create the same image as before?"

"Not necessarily, no, but it would help. That way, you can get familiar with that image and improve it. You remember what you did wrong?"

"Yes. I should create a border so as to strengthen the picture. But if you** do** manage to break through it, how to throw you out? You said there are no spells that work, other than Protego. Should we do something with our mind?"

"Yes. It is hard, but you need to really** want** to throw them out. Mind-magic works mainly with ones will. It is hard to explain. The only way to learn that is through experience. Trial and error. What I am going to learn you now is to not shield every piece of your mind, but to isolate some memories you want me to see. That way you can show them to me and try to throw me out of them. I have no desire to see your whole life. **Especially** not when **Draco** is involve," he said, making a face.

Luthièn snorted. "Well, when we are going over to Legilimency,** you** better shield your evenings with** him** over there. Not that it wouldn't be amazingly hot, but I think I'll get nightmares after." She giggled when they both flushed at the 'hot' part. "How do I isolate parts?"

"Like with the field, just tape them over the rest of the memories. Pull them into your lavender field while keeping the rest behind. And this time, make it so that I watch through your eyes. That is easier for you to maintain."

"Right'o." she sat down and began to think about the memories she could show him and how. When she was done preparing she waved her hand. "I'm ready."

"Good. _**Legilimens**_!"

_The sun was burning on his face again. When he looked around he came to the satisfying conclusion that she had strengthened the image. There was no flickering anymore, and the field seemed smaller. Scattered in the air above the field were now strange, glowing orbs. It was not exactly what he had meant when he told her to pull the memories into the field, but it would do for now. He walked to the nearest one and touched it. Immediately, a flow of memories came to him as he was pulled into a part of her mind._

_It was a memory of a playground. A little girl with black hair and an olive-toned skin was sitting on a swing in a white dress. She was singing a sad song as the rain fell on her shoulders. Suddenly, the drops around her stilled and she blinked. The drops hung in the air and she giggled, stretching her hands out. She watched in amazement when they began to rise, and then shot back into the sky. She looked around, but no-one had seen , so she turned around and whispered something to someone behind her who he couldn't see. On the edge of his mind, Tom felt Luthièn. She was trying to get him out, but she had chosen a wrong memory, and she didn't have the will yet to get him out. He went back to the field himself and watched as the orb dissolved. He slowly walked over to another one and touched it._

_At the moment he entered this one, he already knew it was another one where she would not be able to conjure up the will to pull him out. The small version from Luthièn was here again, though she was now wearing a black top and a red skirt that reached her ankles. He supposed she was at school. It was a small class, and the walls were dingy. The whole room seemed a bit poor. He wondered where it was. It seemed like the countryside. When he looked around, the first thing he noticed was that the other children were all without a face. The girl was drawing something and he approached her, watching over her shoulder as the pencil flew over the paper._

_He smiled when he saw she was painting the scène he had seen before, a swing and raindrops that fell the opposite way. The only things that were odd about it were that there was a ghost-like figure pushing the swing the girl sat on, and in the left corner was written, in red pencil: __**wrong**__. The presence of Luthièn was stronger now, and he felt to his surprise that he was being shoved out. He hadn't thought she could. However, he wasn't completely thrown back, as he returned to the field once again. He walked over to another orb, one that had a strange feeling over it, as if it didn't belong with the rest. Even before he touched it, he felt a cry in his mind._

_He was watching an older version of Luthièn now, who was kneeling in front of a dead lamb with a knife in her hand. Her eyes glowed strangely, and a creepy smile formed in the corners of her mouth. Strangely fascinated by the scène, Tom walked closer as the girl began to cut open the body of the lamb, pulling the organs out and laying them out on the ground to study them. She didn't seem to notice the flow of blood surrounding her. This time, he heard Luthièns voice in his mind, who was slightly panicking._

"_Get out, get__** out!**__ You are not supposed to see this!"_

I seemed she accidentally had placed a memory in her field that she had not wanted him to see. He felt her mind pushing against his. She growled when he didn't sway. He got taken by surprise when her mind retreated, and suddenly came back in a single forceful blow. He was thrown out of the memory, and even out of the field.

He opened his eyes and sat up. At his right was Luthièn, who was still trembling. He crouched over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

Her face showed something like fear, but before he could analyse the expression her mask was back, and she laughed. "Sure, nothing is wrong! I think I kinda overreacted."

"You do not seem—"

"I said I was** fine**" she snapped.

"Alright, alright. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That figure on your painting. Behind the swing. What was that?"

"Oh. Him. He didn't really have a name. I don't even know if he really existed, other than in my mind. He used to play with me, cause no-one else would. They thought I was strange… One day, he didn't come anymore when I called him."

"And the word?"

"Word?"

"On the drawing."

"Ah, yes. That was what the rest of the children always said about me and my family. Since strange things always happened when I was around. Of course, I knew that it was magic, since my family exists of Witches and wizards, but I wasn't allowed to tell the others that, thus strengthening the feeling of discomfort."

"And the last memory?"

"…"

"I do not wish to talk about that one," she said harshly.

"Fine," he said, and with one last gaze on her he turned around. "Harry? Are you ready?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yes. You won't drown again, will you?"

"I will try not to," Tom smiled.

"Good. Then I think I am ready."

* * *

Severus cursed while trying to stem the bleeding wounds on his arms where he had been bitten. Damned forest. Though he shouldn't have panicked. But how not to panic when a nest of Ashwinders lunges at you? It had been hard to escape them. But he knew now that he was on the right path. The only animals he had seen in the last hours were snakes and the like. In the last village he had drunk something in a bar, and heard tales about a murdering** something** in the woods here. A shadow with red glowing eyes. That was what a boy had screamed at them after they had found him, half crazed and tortured. He pushed through the bushes, since the path had stopped miles ago. He froze when he suddenly felt a cold hand gripping his neck.

"_Sseverusss."_ The thing hissed in a high, cold voice, and he knew he was done for if he didn't do something quickly.

He let himself drop on the ground and bowed his head. "My Lord. I have come here to serve you."

Voldemort laughed softly, and appeared in front of him. The only thing he could see from his position on the ground were a few tatters of a shadowlike substance, like a Dementor's cloak.

"_Look at me,"_ it said in a soft, but deadly voice. _"Sssee what hass become of me."_

Severus looked up and his throat squeezed itself shut. It was something, and yet it was nothing. It was indeed a shadow, hovering in the air. The only distinct features were the Dark Lord's eyes, red and with slitted pupils. His hands did not really have a form, but he felt the cold radiating under his chin as it was pulled upward so he met his Lord's gaze.

"_I would not have thought it would be__** you**__ to return to me first. It ssseems I have… misjudged you."_

"My Lord… how can I…" he trailed off, knowing it would be suicide to imply Voldemort would need **help** from anyone.

"You will assissst me in getting the ressst of my ssssoul."

"Is it Potter?"

"_You do __**not**__ need to know"_ Voldemort said, throwing a sharp and piercing glare at Severus.

Suddenly, they heard a yelp, and when they turned around they saw a Muggle woman standing nearby, looking horrified. Snape wondered how the hell she had gotten here. The villagers **knew** there was something in the woods killing people off, why would they search for it?

"_Ah, it lookss like my ssspellss are getting ssstronger."_ Voldemort said, and Severus could hear a smile in his words.

The woman was frozen into place, and Severus watched in horror as the Dark Lord floated towards her. It stretched its arms, looking like it was going to hug her, but instead engulfed her wholly. She screamed as the life was literally eaten out of her. Severus felt like throwing up when blood began to seep from her mouth. When the body dropped dead to the ground, Voldemort crouched over it, muttering and hissing something in Parsel. The lifeless eyes of the woman opened, and she stood again, swaying a bit on her feet.

"_Wander, wander my little puppet, and bring more life to me."_She staggered off, not noticing it when her legs and arms got scratched when passing a rosebush. "_Now, Sseveruss… Not far from here is a small house. Go there and kill the inhabitantss. It will be our main bassse. Now I have one of my servantss back, my planss will go __**much**__ eassier."_

* * *

Luna was sitting at the shore of the lake, watching the clouds. She took her drawing pad and began to sketch one of them. Swaying back and forth a little, a song came up in her head.

"_Fairies fly, higher, high  
And the dust is whirling.  
I can see, you and me,  
In the mirror, swirling  
The air becomes fuzzy  
And the water alive  
Dancing without stopping  
_'_til the bee-hee-hive."_

She giggled a bit and waved away a few Nargles who had come close.

"Hey Luna."

She looked up and smiled when she saw Neville. "Hey. Worked in the greenhouses?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said, wiping away some dirt from his face. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to capture the clouds on paper. But they keep changing… You know, shall I teach you a song?"

"Sure."

She sang it a few times, and Neville chuckled.

"What?"

"It's an odd song. What is it about?"

"Fairies and beehives, obviously. And two people dancing in front of a mirror." She cocked her head to the left when he laughed again. "Do you know any good songs?"

"I'm afraid I'm not a fantastic singer like you."

"Oh," she said, and blinked. "You think I can sing well?"

"Yes… you have a nice voice."

"Thanks."

He sat down next to her and watched the clouds as well. He pointed at one. "That one looks a bit like a fairy…"

"I see. Let's draw that one, okay?" She smiled again, and handed him a pencil.

"Let's."


	11. Chapter 11

Shortly after Severus had 'cleaned' the house, as the Dark Lord put it, the spirit glided through the door.

_"Sssit down Sseverusss, and tell me. What do you know of… my current sstate?"_

Severus knew that, even in this soul-form, Voldemort would detect every lie. And it wasn't as if he would never get it out of him… "Dumbledore and Potter used a time-ritual to get your younger you in this time. With this, they believed they could destroy you, because you would not be able to live in two times. It worked partly. Every bit of your soul here was destroyed but a shred of you main soul."

"_Time ritualsss… that sshould have worked… what do you mean with: every bit of my sssoul?"_

"Your Horcruxes."

The creature narrowed its red glowing eyes. _"You know about them?"_

"Albus."

"_Ah. And what is his __**great**__ theory about his ritual failing?"_

"A bond you formed with Potter. The mìtic enllaç, to be exact."

"_I… sssee. Body, mind, and ssoul… Sstronger than time spellss."_

"Yes."

"_And my younger self? Where is he now?"_

"He… lives at Hogwarts."

"_**What?**__ And Dumbledore allowed that? Maybe… maybe we can use him…"_

"I doubt that."

"_Why?"_

"He… switched paths."

"_Jusst ssspit it, Sseverusss."_

"He's gone Light."

"_Liess!"_

"I am sorry, my Lord, but I am speaking the truth."

"_What happened?"_

"Dumbledore showed him every memory of you. Apparently, he hadn't been… prepared enough."

Voldemort hissed again, and the red eyes closed. It seemed he was deep in thought.

"My Lord?"

"_I understand. Back then, I was still weak, no matter how much I desspised that. But only that wouldn't have convinced Dumbledore. What more is there?"_

"Potter," Severus said softly, cursing mentally that he had to tell everything, and all at once too.

"_Explain."_

"They are… very close."

The temperature dropped, and Voldemort's rage was visible in the air, literally. Black gushes of wind slashed through the room.

"_Clossse? As in… friendss?"_ it said with a dangerously soft voice that made Severus want to run.

"Lovers," he said in a small voice, bracing himself for the curse that was going to come. Moments later, he was writhing on the floor.

It wasn't the** C**_**rucio**_ he'd expected, but more a cold pain from inside his chest. He supposed Voldemort couldn't cast the Unforgivables without his wand. He coughed and tried to regain his breath when the curse was lifted. It had felt like a Dementor's freezing touch. He wondered if that was what it resembled now… After all, Dementors were soulless creatures. Voldemort had only a small piece of soul left. The way he had consumed the life of the woman looked suspiciously like the way a Dementor sucked the soul out of a living person. With the exception of that victims of Dementors still lived. Just what had become of the Dark lord?

"_**How**__ could this happen?"_ the thing said when gaining control over his anger.

"Dumbledore locked Riddle in a room. Potter was the only one visiting. Perhaps it was the Stockholm Syndrome?" Severus said. He knew it was real love the boys felt for each other, but for Voldemort, it would be a reasonable explanation.

"_Perhapss. Now, we better concentrate on other things. It is a shame that he would sink so low, but it is not relevant now anymore. My priority now is that I need to get back to Britain. Secondly, I need to find my wand there. It is, as I believe, in my Manor still. Did the Fidelius charm break?""_

"No. it didn't."

"_Good. What became of my other followerss?"_

"They thought you were dead, like the previous time."

"_And, like previousss time, they abandoned me?"_

"Not all of them… I am sure that, once you call them, they will be as devoted to you as before. Most of your followers are in Azkaban now."

"_Then breaking in there will be the fourth thing to do."_

"And the third?"

"_Gaining a body. Ssince I do not have anymore Horcruxesss, and with the newss about the bond, I conclude I cannot use the ritual I used lassst time. Instead, I need to merge with the other part. Potter."_

* * *

Two weeks went by at Hogwarts, in which Harry, Hermione and Tom prepared DA lessons. It worked out fine. All the previous members, with the exception of Cho, who was mad at him for some reason, and her friend whose name Harry had already forgotten, were there again, plus a lot of others. There weren't a lot of Slytherins, but Harry really couldn't bring himself to care. Every Slytherin who wasn't here was a fight less that he would have to solve. He began with revising the basics, since there were also some first years who attended the lessons. Shields and light curses. But after two lessons, he saw the rest was bored, so the third lesson, he split them in three groups, Hermione would teach the first and second years, He the third and fourth, and Tom the fifth, sixth and seventh. Everyone was happy with the arrangement. Well, everyone but Ginny, who refused to learn anything from Tom. This resulted in Harry having one fifth- year with the rest.

The lessons with Tom were getting better and better as well. They had switched to not only Occlumency, but also Legilimency. Harry came to the depressive conclusion that, as good as he was in shielding his mind, as bad he was at offensive skills. He had a hard time to get into Tom's mind, even if said boy completely opened his mind to him. Even more frustrating was that Luthièn was genius with it.

Talking about Slytherins, most of them had opened up to them now they were regularly found in the common room, chatting with Luthièn or Draco, or disappearing behind the tapestry. Tom had finished one of his potions there, at least the theoretical part, and was now trying to brew it, though Harry had explicitly forbidden him to work on it alone, in case something went wrong. Of course, his fears of the potion exploding or something weren't based on anything, but Tom appreciated Harry's worry.

On another note, Luna and Neville had shocked everyone who knew them when they were caught kissing behind the greenhouses. Strangely enough, Neville hadn't flushed and ran away, but had just shrugged when he saw someone had seen them, and went back to kissing Luna, who looked like she was floating –even more than usually-.

Currently Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luthièn and Tom were in the dungeons to watch the Symbol room, as they had named it. Ron had surprised everyone by going to the library, -perhaps Hermione had rubbed off on him after all-, and searched everything he could find about magic wells. He found something about Ley lines, lines of energy all over the earth. Hogwarts was apparently built on a place where more than twenty lines crossed, thus creating a place of magic. Something had brought one of the lines closer to the surface, and then placed a sealing spell on it. They stopped suddenly when they heard voices.

"…ready?" a woman said

"… not… can… have to" another woman was heard.

"But then what?" A stronger voice said. It was a man this time.

"Need to… complete… Salazar…"

"No."

"… heir… surely…"

"I refuse to call for his help!" Clearly, the man was angry.

They shuffled closer, but they still couldn't hear everything. Suddenly, Ron searched his pockets, and pulled out a long, flesh-colored thing. He shoved it under the door, and sighed in relief when it wasn't repelled. Suddenly, they heard the voices more clearly.

"We have been in a slumber for too long. Now, the people of Hogwarts need us once more. But we cannot do a thing if we are not complete." A soft woman voice said

"We can do this without him!"

"Godric, be reasonable."

"No Helga, I will not pull that slimy git from his dungeon!"

"Slimy git? I recall the days you used to call him otherwise…" someone else said. "What happened with-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll throttle you, Rowena."

"If you wouldn't be a spirit, that is."

A deep sigh was hear, followed by: "I hate this form. thankfully we still have some control over our magic."

"Yes, but can't you get over your feud? For the students here? This will be the only way they can win against the Darkness that is coming closer."

The herd of students listening in was frozen into place. Well, all but Tom. Harry looked at him, and he mouthed something Harry didn't catch. Tom shrugged and dragged them to another room.

"Those were…" Hermione said finally.

"The founders, yes."

"You didn't seem surprised."

"No, I've spoken to Salazar back in the Chamber," Tom shrugged, earning him shocked looks from the rest

"What was with Godric?" Luthièn asked.

"You heard the stories of course, that it went peaceful at first, but suddenly, they broke apart?"

"Yes. Wasn't it because Slytherin only wanted to accept purebloods and stuff?"

"Not really. The story goes entirely different. Of course, I've only heard it from Salazar's side of the story, so it might not be entirely true, but the main lines are. He was sincere in what he told me. Salazar wanted to leave the castle for a while, to search other wizards, in other countries. It was the first school of magic in Europe after all. There were a lot of uneducated children there. Gryffindor didn't want him to go, saying they needed to stay together to supervise the school. Slytherin said it would only be for a few months, and with that, he just left. Gryffindor was angry at him, but saw it would be better if they could get more witches and wizards to Hogwarts.

At first, he would send messages, reports on what he learnt and where he was, but then, they didn't hear anything from Salazar anymore. No letters or notes, no indication at all as to what he was up to… Following years, they would get new students, from all over Europe, who had been sent there by Slytherin, but there was no sign of the man himself. Decades went by, and suddenly, they got news about a powerful necromancer that crossed the lands, searching for magical talent. It became clear that it was Salazar. He had been engulfed in the Dark Arts, and had completely forgotten them. Even Godric."

"Wait, why is Godric so important here?"

"They were lovers."

"They… oh. What? He just left his lover, and then disappeared to never be heard of again?"

"That is what happens if you get taken by the Dark. Your feelings disappear. That is what happened to Voldemort as well."

"So he became a Necromancer?"

"Yes. To study death and life was a fascination of him."

"But not his most important one, was it?" Harry asked solemnly.

"No. He wanted to be immortal."

"Is he the one who told you about Horcruxes?"

"… Yes. He convinced me of their use. I didn't care about the feeling part. I'd never liked humans around me, except as followers. Enfin, when he and Godric finally met again, Salazar had changed a great deal. He didn't even love him anymore. He was totally indifferent to the feelings of Godric. He moved back in, just like that, and built the Chamber of Secrets. He locked himself up in it and spent the rest of his time there to write everything he had discovered down. And that is where the story ends."

"Then how did he die?"

"Die? He didn't die."

"He's… he's still alive?"

"Yes. He's the only one. I don't think the rest had contact with him since then."

"How is he now?"

"He's surviving, but you can't really call it living."

"Then why become immortal?"

"Just to see if humans can defy nature. And out of fright as well. He is very afraid of death. It's the same reason I…" he trailed off.

"Do you think Slytherin knows what is going on?" Harry asked.

"He does not. He never kept track of what happened in the school anymore. Didn't even know what year it was when I first met him…"

"What do you mean, **what is going on**? Do you know something we don't?" Draco said, frowning.

Harry traded a look with Tom and Luthièn. They hadn't told the others, in fear they might panic. But now, it didn't look like they were going to get away with avoiding questions.

"It's… about Voldemort."

"Voldemort? What's with him?"

"Draco…" Luthièn begun. "You told me your mark was coming back, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts. He **is** back."

"What? How do you know?"

"**They** knew," she said, pointing at Harry and Tom. "I found out during one of Tom's Legilimency lessons. He opened his mind up too much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, clearly hurt.

"Because of the same reason they didn't tell Ron and Herm. We didn't want to endanger you all. Now, you're probably a target. We should have known it was impossible to keep it from you." she said sourly.

They quickly gave a summary of what Snape had told them. In the end, the only one who could still speak was Ron.

"Wow. So the greasy git isn't that evil **at** **all**. Who would have thought?"

Hermione giggled nervously at that. "Yes. Unbelievable though that professor Dumbledore didn't want to tell you. I mean, it is** about** you."

"That's what we thought." Harry said somberly "He is far too taken with the greater scheme."

"He does care for you though…"

"Not enough to save my life, if my death could save more lives."

"And you?"

"I am not sure. Of course, I don't want others to die, but I won't go down without a fight. Not without looking for other options besides the obvious one. And if that room is anything to go by, maybe there is another option after all."

"But you heard them. They are divided in their opinions. What if Slytherin really is a key player in it?"

"Then we should go get him." Tom said with a determined face.

"We?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I know the stories better than anyone. Godric is a stubborn man, just like all the people in his house…"

"Hey!" was a shout voiced by several in the room.

"What? It is true. Anyways, he will never ask Salazar for help."

"And Slytherin?"

"I don't know. He doesn't really have feelings anymore, so working together with Godric won't be a problem for** him**. The others though… And then again, he is indifferent to what happens in the school, so long as his precious documents aren't destroyed. Getting him to help will be some work."

"His work… was it invented for evil purposes?" Hermione asked, looking like she had an idea

"Evil? No, he just wanted to see what he could do, not to really use his theories in practise."

"But Voldemort's work is based on his. Surely, he wouldn't want to see his inventions used like that…"

"I see what you mean. That could work. Now, the more people come, the stronger he'll be convinced. Especially if we show the stupid feud is over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he thinks Godric is being unreasonable. Part of why he locked himself far from the rest. He thinks it is annoying. But here we are, a group of two, three really, counting me, for that is where I actually belong, Slytherins and three Gryffindors, working together to save the world from Voldemort. We are their heirs even, me and Harry."

"Harry is an heir?" Ron asked, gobsmacked.

"Well, not exactly an heir, but he is also a descendant of Slytherin. I looked at ancestries and apparently our lines split at the peverell were three brothers. I descend from one and harry does, and they descended from Slytherin. What also works to our advantage is that Slytherin is incredibly interested in new magic. This triangle with the mìtic enllaç and that mixed up with time magic, will surely be something he will want to study."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luthièn exclaimed, obviously thrilled.

"Yes, that might be the best thing to do now. Harry, are you aware of any shortcuts here? It wouldn't do to sneak in Myrtle's bathroom in sheer daylight. If we get caught, they will know we are up to something. And heaven forbid that Dumbledore would get note of it! He will know what we are going to do, or at least, where we would be going. I don't believe he would listen to our explanation."

"An explanation that we wouldn't be able to tell him anyway. Not without telling on Snape."

"Precisely. Well?"

"We are near the kitchens right? There is one there. Now the only thing we'll have to do is get into the kitchens, and then hope the house- elves will be so distracted with feeding us that they won't notice we are going over to the other side of the room and disappear through a wall. Truth be told, the house-elves are very well aware of that wall. It's the exit they themselves make most use of when they are off at night, lighting the fireplaces and cleaning the castle."

"Maybe Dobby can help?" Draco suggested. Even he knew how devoted the elf was to 'Master Harry Potter Sir'.

"Probably. Since he doesn't have Dumbledore as his master, like the others, he won't tell him if we ask nicely."

"You mean ask. Scrap the nicely. I doubt that his happy smile would even lessen if you were to shout at him Harry. He'll probably convince himself that he deserved that. I think he sees you as a God or something. A saint at the very least." Tom remarked.

"Now, don't exaggerate…" Harry mumbled. "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter Sir wants something from Dobby?" The elf said, looking up hopefully, even before he had properly put his feet on the ground, causing him to nearly fall over. When Draco and Tom sniggered, Harry just shot them a filthy look.

"Dobby. We are going into the kitchens, for there is a shortcut to the second floor. But is essential that none of the elves tell anyone we've taken that route. Okay?"

"Dobby will make sure of it! Come with me!"

He practically danced out in front of them. Tom bit his lip to keep his face straight. The elf opened the entrance by tickling the pear on the painting that led to the kitchens. He guided them through the mass until they were standing in front of the other wall.

"Dobby didn't see you here!" he said, while waving goodbye.

"Thank you." Harry said, and the last thing they saw of the kitchens was an elf with tears of happiness on his face.

They walked up the stairs and appeared on the second floor from behind another painting. They sprinted through the corridors, glad they didn't see any teachers. Finally, they came to the door of the girl's toilets. Draco scrunched his nose, but didn't make any nasty comments. The ones who hadn't seen it yet stared with open mouth as Harry opened the Chamber. When the pipe appeared though, Draco hesitated. Luthièn rolled her eyes and pushed his closer.

"But… but it's filthy! Slimy!"

"Yeah, perfect for slimy gits," Ron smirked.

"Well, at least I know then that you will be going down there as well." Draco snapped, before dramatically holding his breath and jumping in the pipe.

"How **do** you hold it out with him?" Ron asked the Slytherin girl, horrified. She just laughed before jumping down as well. Hermione and Ron followed.

"After you," Tom grinned.

"Doors, I can understand, but with a slimy pipeline that isn't really a gentleman-ish thing to say you know," Harry smirked, and jumped. Tom's chuckle followed him.

He landed harshly on the skeleton-covered ground, and just as he wanted to get up, something heavy fell on him.

"Ah! Tom, get off of me!"

"Right, right, sorry." Tom said hastily, as he got off Harry, and helped is boyfriend up. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"You're a lot softer than the ground here…"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is! Now, let's go."

"What's that?" Hermione asked in awe. "That isn't the dead basilisk, isn't it?"

"Nah, just its skin," Ron answered. "Malfoy, you can open your eyes again. It can't kill you."

"Right. I knew that!" Draco huffed. His girlfriend slapped him on the head. "What was that for!"

"Nothing in particular. I just felt like slapping you."

"You're horrible!"

"Right back to you love…" she grinned.

They came to the stone barrier, and Tom lifted the boulders carefully with his wand so a stone tunnel formed. They walked through it and followed the long corridor. After getting through the other door, they finally entered the Chamber, where the half-rotten corpse of the Basilisk still lay. Tom hesitated, but then walked towards it and placed a hand on her giant head. The group of people watched in silence and confusion as Tom whispered some words to the serpent. The only one who understood him was Harry, but when Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes, he just shook his head. When Tom came back, sadness was to be read on his face, but no-one dared to ask him anything. They only spoke again when they had crossed the chamber and stood in front of Slytherin's statue.

"You know, when the diary was destroyed and all… when Ginny and Harry nearly died…Why didn't Salazar do a thing about it?" Ron asked, confused.

"Because he didn't care. He never leaves his rooms. I doubt he even knew the Chamber was opened again. Maybe he was sleeping or something. He likes to do that a lot. I just hope he isn't sleeping now." ~**Open ~**

The mouth of the statue opened, the same place the Basilisk had come out of. Harry shuddered at the memory.

"Now, how do we get up there?"

"Like this," Tom smiled. "_**Wingardium Leviosa!"**_ Harry gave a startled yelp as he was lifted in the air.

"He! Couldn't you give a warning?"

"Oh, I surely **could**. It was just a lot more fun without one. You should have seen your face!"

"Bastard," Harry murmured.

"Well, it wasn't **my** fault my parents weren't married…"

"Oh, haha. You know what I meant."

The rest floated toward the opening as well, Tom coming last, as he was the only one who could lift himself and still aim well. "Salazar?" Are you awake?" he asked, looking at the empty room

"Tom? Is that you?" a weary, croaking voice said. "Good heavens, it seemed like years! Time must be playing a trick on me… when did you last visit me? Judging from your looks, it can't be more than a few months… and who are these?" The man said, coming into view as they walked through the library entrance. He looked… ancient. That was the only word to describe him. Even more ancient than Dumbledore. His clothes were rags, and his hair and beard was wildered. His skin was pale, very pale, but that could also be because of his Horcrux. Strangely enough, despite what Tom had told them, he didn't seem so cold as Harry had expected.

"Well, truth be told, it** has** been years. More than fifty, to be exact. I've been the victim of a time ritual…"

"Ah, and you're here to go back to your own?"

"No, no, nothing like that. This time is a lot nicer, actually."

"But what do I see? Are those** Gryffindor** robes?"

"Ah, yes, well… It seems like I have a lot to explain, don't I?"

"You surely do…"

They settled down on the ground, for there weren't that many chairs, and Tom explained the story of how he got here and what he'd been up to, leaving out the more juicy details of Harry's and his relationship of course.

"I'd never thought such a thing could happen…" Slytherin said "A mìtic enllaç between** three** people… I don't think I have information for you on this, Tom. This might be a unique cause…"

"That's not really what we're here for. A couple of weeks ago, we found a room with a magic well. Ron here thought it might be a ley line, but there was a seal on it. We didn't know who had brought the line to the surface, or placed the seal. Today, however, we heard voices from within the room."

"Voices?"

"Yes. They belonged to Helga, Rowena and Godric. They were discussing this might be the only hope for the world, but that they needed you to complete it. Now, of course, Godric—"

"—Still isn't over **that**. Yes, I understand. He'd rather die **again** than ask me for help. You want me to contact them?"

"You would?"

"Well, I don't particularly care about the fate of the Wizarding world anymore, but this might provide me a chance to study unknown magic… And if I can study it and write it down… Can I experiment on you?"

"Uh… as long as it isn't **too** painful…"

"No, no, it won't be like last time."

"Last time?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I needed** someone** to test my potions on…" Slytherin muttered. "And Tom here offered his help in exchange for information. Who was I to refuse?"

"You** hurt** him?" Harry shrieked, and he would have flown at the man, if Tom hadn't restrained him.

"Now now, Harry, it was my own choice. And it didn't hurt** that** much."

"You're not a laboratory rabbit!"

"No, more a laboratory kitten." Salazar remarked dryly. Tom shot him a filthy look, and sighed at Harry's confusion.

"My Animagus form is a black kitten." He said, gritting his teeth. His sour expression disappeared however, when Harry got a look full of delight.

"A kitten? A cute little furry kitten?"

"Yes, that one," Tom said, grinning.

"Transform. Now. And yes, that's an order."

"Only ever for you." he said, and seconds later, Harry had a soft pile of fur in his arms.

"Le **gods!** You're even softer than usually!"

"Ugh, **too** many details Potter." Draco groaned.

"But it's true!"

"I do **not** want to know!"

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I mean, petty remarks are nothing with what** you** got." Luthièn laughed, making both Harry and Draco flush as they were reminded of Draco's encounter with Tom and Harry. "Ah, how I'd wish I could have seen that…"

"**I** did." Hermione said. "And you** missed** something Luthièn, really. I mean, that was so unbelievably** hot.**"

"Ahum. I think we're getting off topic." Ron remarked, even redder than normal.

"Oh yes. The room. So, you'll help?"

"Yes, I will. Now, I have some ways out of here, but since they are top- secret, I'm not going to reveal those to you. Instead, tell me where that room is."

"Third dungeon. Near the kitchens."

"Good."

"But…"

"What is it?"

"Uhm. I don't know if they'll be there as well, I mean, in weeks, they've only visited it once."

"Do not worry yourselves over that, I have all the time in the world. I'll just wait there."

"Hmm. Will you give us some kind of sign if they are there?"

"How?"

"Herm, do you still have one of those Galleons with you?" Ron asked her.

"Sure." She searched her robe, and handed the old man a golden coin. "It has the Proteus charm on it. I'm sure you know of some way to reverse the charm, so you'll be able to show **me** a date, and not the other way around."

"Ingenious. Who cast it?"

"I did."

"You? You must be pretty smart."

She blushed at the compliment, and mumbled something from under her breath.

Soon, they were walking back again, Harry still having the now purring kitten in his arms. Salazar watched them leave and turned around to go back to his library to think in peace.

"Well, well. Slytherins and Gryffindors, together as friends. Lovers even. Maybe that ridiculous fight between Godric and myself will finally be able to cease as well… If he wasn't that stubborn, that is," he grumbled from under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore paced his office. He had received three letters from Severus now, and they were horribly uninformative. It was like his spy did it on purpose! He picked them up again and read them for the fifth time, wondering what he could make from it.

_Albus.  
Found the probable whereabouts of the Dark Lord.  
He's somewhere in Italy, judging from the rumours here.  
There have been signals of Inferi.  
Stories say he looks like a shadow or a black ghost.  
Don't know yet what to make of it.  
Severus._

_Albus.  
Arrived at a Muggle village in France, near the border of Italy.  
He's moving West.  
Found the Dark Lord himself as well.  
Indeed looks like a shadow.  
He is able to perform some sort of mind magic that attracts Muggles.  
He feeds off them, kills them, turns them into Inferi.  
Severus._

_Albus.  
He set up his plans.  
Gaining a body, breaking into Azkaban, finding his wand.  
I am now residing in a Muggle house.  
He made me kill the inhabitants.  
I think we are going on the move soon.  
We've been in this house for a week, not doing much.  
Well, except him killing people.  
I think he is trying to regain strength.  
Severus._

So. He knew the plans, but not in which order, he knew they were in France, near the Italian border. But where exactly? Voldemort looked like a shadow. So what? The most informative part was that he was capable of performing magic, and that sure was troubling. He sighed. Severus hadn't told him if Voldemort knew about Tom. Probably… he sat down, wondering what to do. He had thought about telling Harry and Tom, but well… why should he? He would lead them where he wanted… preferably without them making plans on their own…

* * *

Harry stroked Hedwig, and took the letter that was tied to her leg.

"Tom! A letter from Snape again!" he shouted, and said teen walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Good. I wonder what he's found now…"

He took the other two letters from under his mattress and read through them again, before looking at the third.

_Riddle, Potter  
I've following the trail of rumours, through France to Italy while stopping at Muggle villages often.  
It leads to Mid-Italy, I think, near Rome.  
He always resides in forests.  
There have also been disturbing signs of that he is able to perform magic still, even without his wand, if the Inferi are anything to go by.  
I haven't seen them for myself, but the stories are all the same, men and women who are pulled to the woods, and come back with empty eyes.  
They appear normal, but suddenly lunge at others and drag them to the woods as well.  
The people here are terrified of 'the black demon' and his 'zombies'.  
Apparently he looks like a black ghost.  
I think he has some sort of physical form. He has to, if he can conjure magic.  
I will inform you of new developments if I have them.  
S. Snape_

_Riddle, Potter.  
Yesterday, I was in the village le Boréon, near the forest de la Maluna, it is just over the border of Italy.  
He moves fast, from near Rome to the northern border in a week time.  
It makes me wonder if he is able to apparate._

I have found him in the forest today. His appearance is strange, he looks like a Dementor, but I could see red glowing eyes from under the hood. He can also touch things, like he showed with my throat.  
This is going to be a problem, because it means he will be able to hold a wand as well.  
I've been pondering on how much he resembles a Dementor, and he comes very close.  
Today, I saw him killing a Muggle. He hovered over her, and looked like he was going to give her the Kiss, but instead sucked up her life energy, not her soul. He just… consumed it with his body, after which he made her an Inferi, most likely so she could go and get other humans.  
It means he is capable of mind magic... I think the life energy is what he is using to stay alive.

He made me kill two Muggles living in an old house so he and I had a sort of Headquarters. He told me his plans, but I'll write those in the next letter, in case he changes them or elaborates on them.  
I am truly sorry, but I had to tell him about Riddle, and after some questioning, he also knew what sort of relationship you and Potter have. He got furious at first, but shrugged it off later. –couldn't he have done that

_** before**__ he tortured me?-  
Another thing he has in common with the Dementors: it felt like there was ice in my chest, like I was consumed from the inside, instead of the usual Crucio.  
It is very disturbing indeed that he is this powerful.  
S. Snape_

_Riddle, Potter  
Here are the plans: he has indeed slightly changed them.  
Firstly, he wants to regain his strength, which is what he has been doing this week. We haven't moved anywhere else than this forest., but he is planning on going to Britain soon. I haven't dared to ask him when, not wanting to attract his attention too much, or do anything to anger him. His temper is even worse than before.  
The second thing is getting his wand. That –pitifully-, won't be hard for him. It is in his Manor and the Fidelius charm on that still hasn't faded, so the Order hasn't been able to gain possession over it.  
The third thing he wants is a body, even before gaining followers. He doesn't want them to see him in this weaker state. Just like previous time actually, when he only called everybody when he had a new body, after the Triwizard Tournament.  
He is, thanks to the mìtic enllaç not completely destroyed, but a shred of soul now. The only way for him to gain a complete body, is while merged with the main soul. He knows that is you Potter, just a warning. Don't wait for him to come and fight you, try to not be a Gryffindor for once and go somewhere safe, so others can fight him. Just make sure he doesn't get to you, and thus get to his soul. Riddle, tie him up if he doesn't do what I ask… I know Potter won't listen to anything I say anyway, so…_

_After getting a body –and let's hope we can prevent that-, he wants to call his followers.  
I hope this was informative enough. The Dark Lord is out now, probably feeding again.  
I'll send this letter before he is back.  
S. Snape._

_P.S. I made a copy of the letters I sent to Albus. I hope I didn't tell him too much. There isn't anything he can do now to help. Not as long as he won't inform you, that is, which he probably still didn't, am I right?_

"Wow. This one is even longer than the previous ones… and it surely was informative…"

"Unlike Snape's letters to Dumbledore…" Harry grinned. "I bet he's frustrated."

"Yes, well, the less he knows, the less 'genius plans' he can set up. I don't want Dumbledore meddling with our lives. And not **you** either."

"What are you talking about?"

Tom pointed at the letter. "I **will** tie you up if you're going out to fight him."

"But… but, That's not fair!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I'm hunting for him all my life!"

"And didn't succeed. That must say** something**."

"And you can?" Harry grumbled. "And how are you gonna keep** me** away from the fight, anyway? It's not like I'll just sit back and watch you getting hurt…"

"Simple. Do as he says and tie you up."

"I'd like to see you try."

"_**Incarcerous**_."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as his wrists and ankles were bound by ropes.

"That was disappointingly easy…" Tom smirked.

"Get them off!" he said, tripping and falling on a bed as he tried to move.

~Not a chance,~ Tom hissed, licking his lips.

"Wha? Why not?" Harry sputtered

"Hmm. Let me think…" Tom said with a wicked grin, crawling over him and sliding his hand under the boy's shirt. ~Because your current state is very convenient for me?~

The door creaked, and they looked up –or Tom looked up, Harry couldn't, for a hand was keeping his head down- and saw Dean and Neville enter, who halted at the sight of them, Harry tied up on the bed, and Tom on top of him.

"Uhm… Are we… interrupting?"

"No." "Yes," Harry and Tom said at the same time, after which they looked at each other in annoyance.

"I'll say yes if you untie me!" Harry hissed.

"Damn, fine. _**Relashio**_," Tom sighed, and the ropes vanished.

Neville and Dean looked at each other, and apparently agreed that they had to leave as soon as possible.

"Then we'll leave you to your… stuff," Dean grinned, earning him a foul look from Harry, who was rubbing his wrists.

When they were gone, Harry turned to Tom. "Oh, you're** sooo** gonna regret that…"

* * *

Easter Holidays came as the week ended, and Harry, Tom, Ron and Hermione were invited at the Burrow. They had gladly accepted it. Or well, glad… Tom was complaining about 'the blood-traitor's lair,' after which Harry told him to shut up and not to be such a hypocrite.

"You're a half-blood Tom. Isn't that worse, following the pureblood way of thinking?"

"Well… I… uhm…"

"BURN!" Ron shouted, and he burst out in laughter.

"Huh?" Tom said, not getting it. "What's on fire?" he asked in confusion, earning more laughter from the two boys.

"Sometimes, talking with someone from fifty years ago is really funny," Ron snorted. "But really, so what if we're blood traitors? At least I'm not such a stuck up pureblood like **Malfoy**."

"I don't know, I think Draco has changed for the better. You know, he actually acts civil now."

"Harry… are you out of your** bloody mind**?" Ron said, exasperated. "It's** Malfoy** we're talking about."

"I know who I'm talking about Ron. It's just, well, he's different from the Malfoy we met in first year, who thought the world was at his feet."

"You're weird," Ron said, shaking his head dramatically. "Hanging around with the Slytherins too much. Well, I've got two weeks to cure that!"

"Oh no," Tom groaned.

"What?"

"With how many Gryffindor will I have to put up?"

"Hmm… Let's see… Mum and dad were Gryffindors, and Fred and George are going to be there… Herm, myself, Harry, Charlie is home. That was it I think. Percy is still an asshole, Bill is at his home with Fleur and Ginny would be at Terry's place. So that makes eight."

"I'm not going to survive this…" Tom sighed.

"Aw, come on! It will be fun!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered

"At least Ginny isn't there," Harry said, putting his arms around Tom's waist.

"True, that. By the way… do Mr and Mrs Weasley know about… well, me?"

"There's nothing to tell, is there? You're Tom Riddle. No-one else." Harry said resolutely.

Tom smiled at him. "I know."

"Good."

When they came out of the train, Mr and Mrs Weasley were already waiting for them.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione!" Mrs Weasley said, excited. "I haven't seen you in **such** a long time! And Harry, I see you've **finally** put on some weight. Good, good!"

"Tom's forcing me to eat enough." Harry laughed.

"Tom? Ah, you must be Tom Riddle. Good to meet you!" she said, spotting Tom. He unconsciously stepped back as she approached him, smiling. He had never experienced such a warm welcome, and was still hesitant about coming close to anyone, save Harry. "Come come, no need to be shy," she said, noticing he felt uncomfortable.

He was relieved when her attention went to someone else and his personal bubble was restored. Her husband, Arthur, was someone he liked better, a reserved person himself. They shook hands and that was that. They rode to the Weasley's home in an old car which was magically enlarged, although, judging from Mrs Weasley's comments on the wide space, she didn't know that. Mr Weasley shifted uncomfortably a few times on his wife's remarks, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had a hard time to keep their faces straight.

"So… Welcome to the Burrow!" Ron said happily after a few hours.

Tom eyed up the house in amazement. It looked like magic was the only thing that kept it standing. It was so different from Hogwarts, but still, there was magic everywhere. A huge improvement on the orphanage he normally used to spend his holidays. He loved the place immediately. They walked through the garden, where he saw a few ugly garden gnomes, and smiled when one of them tried to drag a piece of cheese to his hole that was two times as big as himself.

"Well, it's not much, but…" he heard Ron say.

"Are you** kidding** me? It's **magnificent**!" he said in awe as they walked inside, and he saw all sorts of magical tools for the household.

"Same thing I said when **I** first came here." Harry grinned "Of course, Ron didn't believe me…"

"There's magic everywhere! Even more than Hogwarts!"

"Well, of course. Hogwarts has a lot more magic, but it is also a lot bigger than this. All the magic in here is cramped in a few rooms…" Mr Weasley said. "Let me introduce you to the rest. Fred! George!"

"Hey everybody! Haven't seen you…"

"For such a long time!" the two of them, who looked identical, said, finishing each other's sentence.

"Hey Forge, Gred." Harry grinned.

"Harry! And there we've got the sunshine in the house back!"  
"The mighty Saviour of the earth!"  
"If the Prophet is anything to go by that is…"  
"Let us lie down at your feet!"  
"For you're craving for attention! Rita Skeeter said so herself!" they joked, bouncing around, obviously hyper, and they bowed down low for Harry, who laughed and smacked them on their heads.

"That would be from a year ago, no?" Harry said dryly. "Haven't seen my name in the Prophet since Voldemort disappeared. Luckily."

"Luckily? And here we thought you** loved** to be in there every year!"  
"First a hero, then Dark, famous again, and then deranged!"  
"After which you became the Chosen One!"  
"You've surely got a busy life!"

"Oh, leave Harry alone, you two." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. "Dinner is ready!"

Of course, they didn't listen. "And now even busier, eh?" one of the two said, eyeing up Tom.  
"Where'd you get** him** from?" the other said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it and go snog each other…" Harry snorted, pulling Tom, who didn't really know if he liked the two, close.

Mrs Weasley turned around at that statement. "Now Harry, really…" and walked into the dining room.

"Oops…" Harry said, looking at the two, who watched the back of their mother in fright. "You still haven't told her?" he whispered.

"No, we rather value our lives." The one who Harry had called Forge whispered back. –Now he** still** didn't know which one was Fred and which George.-

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. What would she do? In the worst case?"

"Dunno… Give us separate rooms in the holidays?"  
"Tell us to close the shop and move back here so she can keep an eye on us?"  
"Really… We haven't really thought about it."  
"Don't want to either…"  
"You've seen her after we rescued you from the Dursleys"  
"with the Ford Anglia…"  
"She's just scary."

"Boys! Come on!" a shout came from the room.

"Wait… you two…" Tom said.

"Yes. And please don't give mum any hints."  
"Yeah, don't want her to get a heart attack."  
"She's already hinted that we should go-"  
"-find a girlfriend."

"Ah well, we support you!" Ron said.

"Yeah, we'll take the attention off of you, so you can have some private moments." Hermione shrugged.

"You're the best!" the twins chuckled.

"Maybe we should go eat before your mother decides to come back to see where we are and catches something of this conversation." Tom remarked.

"Ah, yes. Good idea."

They got in, and Tom's mouth began to water at the smells that drifted towards him.

* * *

Luna darted to the greenhouses, knowing it was **the** place to find her boyfriend if he was nowhere to be found. She'd just had such a strange meeting… She had been lost in the dungeons, and suddenly, she had spotted a Gydda that had flown in a very strange pattern. When she'd tried to follow it, she'd ended up by a door, which was ajar. When she'd peeked inside, she'd spotted a very strange, very old-looking man. She had approached him, and asked what he was doing, and the conversation that had followed was still fresh in her mind.

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is of no importance, child, but if you are so eager to know, I am Salazar. Salazar Slytherin."_

_"Slytherin? I thought you weren't alive."_

_"Not the reaction I had anticipated…" the man grinned. "Not going to stare in shock? Run away in fear?"_

_"Well, Daddy always taught me to be open-minded," she smiled. She liked the man, even though his aura gave a cold feeling, like he had a wall around him._

_"Good. Very good."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Waiting for a few ghosts… the other founders."_

_"That's nice. Need some company?"_

_"Not really. I'm fine here. I brought books, as you can see." He made a vague gesture to the stack of books near his chair."_

_"I see. Well, good luck with the waiting. I'm Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood."_

_"It was nice to meet you Luna," he had said, and she had waved as she darted through the door again, wondering where that Gydda had flown off to._

Suddenly, she had thought about Neville. Surely he would find it interesting. She smiled when she saw him, digging in the earth with a shovel. She practically danced towards him, and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Nev. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Hey Luna," he said, and kissed her softly, apologising as she got dirt in her hair. He tried to brush it off, but it only became more.

"Doesn't matter," she said, chuckling at his attempts. "I need to take a shower anyways."

"Ah, ok. I'm replanting some plants used as potions ingredients. Professor Sprout asked me to, since she has gone on holiday."

"Hmm. I just had a really interesting conversation."

"Oh? With who?"

"Slytherin. He's nice, although he is a bit strange. Maybe he has been alone for too long… He didn't seem like a person who likes to be around humans…"

"Uh, Luna? Slytherin? There are no people with that name anymore. Are you sure it wasn't a joke?"

"No, no. Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin."

"But… he lived** ages** ago!"

"He did, didn't he? Wonder how he's still alive," she said, and began to hum.

He shook his head and dug his spade in the earth again.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy," Luthièn said, inclining her head a bit.

She always felt nervous around the cold man. He was so different from Narcissa, his wife. He nodded and whirled around again, disappearing in one of the many corridors, without saying a word.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered to Draco.

"No, no, he's just stressed lately. Mainly because of the Dark Lord. Every Death Eater knows my family turned their back on the Dark Side as soon as He vanished. Surely, that news will reach Him as well when he is close enough. Father is afraid we will have to submerge when He is back. He has seen the Dark Mark becoming visible as well."

"There's nothing we can do about it right now though… Let's hope we can prevent Him getting a new body."

"As much as I loathe to say it, It seems we'll have to trust on Potter for this. He's the one the Dark Lord is after, no?"

"Indeed. And we still don't know what the Founders are up to. Slytherin didn't contact Hermione…" Luthièn sighed

"All we can do is wait?"

"It seems that way."

"Then let's just enjoy a Dark Lord-less holiday now, eh? We can worry about that later."


	13. Chapter 13

_A diary, a ring, a snake, a medallion, a tiara, a cup, all broken, circled around her, and suddenly flew away and melted together, becoming the image of a boy, who split into two different ones. The smaller got companions, three spirits and a man, who kept him inside of a pillar of light, while the other took a sword, ready to attack, but suddenly, he vanished with a scream, becoming engulfed by a wave of blackness. The air became cold, the darkness grew, and she knew it was over…_

_A shadow with red eyes chased her, making hissing sounds. She looked up to the large clock that hung at one of the many towers of Hogwarts, seeing it slowly go back fifteen minutes. Suddenly, she was in the girls toilets, watching herself brew a potion with two boys. She turned to the sink and stared at her reflection. Red eyes stared back._

Hermione woke up, panting heavily. The dream she had just had was so livid… She took her diary from the nightstand and turned the light on, before taking a quill and writing her dream down… Divination was a horrible, untrustworthy subject, but explaining dreams was a branch of it that she could do something with… She read what she wrote, over and over again, trying to make sense of it, combining the strange flashes… she tried to remember how the stand of the sun had been in her dream, but unfortunately, she came to the conclusion that the sky had been clouded…

Then, she slapped her head. What was she becoming all fussed about? It was just a **dream** for heaven's sake! But something in the back of her mind kept nagging her. It hadn't been one dream, but two… and somehow, she got the feeling that it was the one or the other… one of them would come true. But what did they mean? And then, something fell into place. Harry had told her about the Horcruxes… objects. The diary had been one of them. And she recognised the ring. She had seen Dumbledore wear it on his scarred hand.

She was sure that was the shadow with the red eyes was Voldemort. And the two boys… Tom and Harry? Then there were the three spirits and the man and the pillar light. They had to refer to the Symbol room and the founders, she was sure of that. But where did the potion fit in? And the clock? She turned around and lay back on her bed, sighing deeply. She couldn't tell them about these dreams. She didn't even know if it had been normal dreams or not. Perhaps it was merely a figment of her imagination? Possible. She would have to think about it tomorrow, after some rest. Maybe then it would come to her. She just hoped she wouldn't get more weird dreams. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.

_A field. A purple field. Everywhere around her was purple. Lavender, she knew, she could smell it. In the middle of the field she saw something, -someone?- move. She tried to run to it, but her feet stuck to the ground, keeping her firmly there._

"_Who are you?" someone whispered, sounding as rustling leaves._

"_H… Hermione… Hermione Granger." She stuttered._

"_What are you doing in __**her**__ mind?"_

"_What are you talking about? Whose mind? Who are you?"_

"_I have no name…"_

_Hermione suddenly saw clearer, and a spirit-like man stood in front of her._

"_Then__** what**__ are you?" she said bravely, like the Gryffindor she was._

_He smirked, showing her his fangs. "I'm what remains of a vampire, and other supposed immortal beings. No soul, no ghost… something in between."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking you the same question. Actually, I did, now I think of it," he said, quirking an eyebrow. Suddenly, he didn't look that frightening anymore. "To answer your question, since I can't 'move on' by lack of a soul –not that I had such a thing when I was __**alive**__-, and can't be in a spiritual form like a ghost, I haunt the minds of people… this girl in particular."_

"_Whose mind is it? And what do you mean, no soul when you were alive?"_

"_A girl you know very well actually… and the last was meant as a__** joke**__, idiot. Just like the haunting of minds, if you didn't get that either." He rolled his eyes_

"_I don't think I like you." she said, narrowing her eyes_

"_Did I say you had to?"_

"_Uh… no…"_

"_Good. Then don't. Who cares? I certainly don't."_

"_You're weird."_

"_**Finally**__ something who __**agrees**__ with me."_

_Hermione was becoming quite pissed by the conversation. He looked like a person who was way too smug for his own good. He reminded her of Tom. And Draco. Combined. Or even worse than that. "I would like to know __**why**__ I am here and__** what**__ I am doing here?"_

"_How should I know? I'm just here on a visit. But it seems I can't reach her anymore… she locked her mind too tightly… Maybe she tries to forget the past… I wouldn't blame her…" he seemed to be talking to himself. "Shunned, laughed at, hurt, betrayed, just because of what she is… by everyone except her family… I helped her bear it, before she met others like her. Other Witches and wizards. I used to play with her you know… she always made me laugh… But one day, I couldn't find her anymore. Or well, I found her, but she didn't see me anymore. Didn't hear me like everyone else didn't. I followed her for a while, and I knew she sought me too, but I just couldn't reach her. And now I'm trying by entering her mind, but it is securely locked…"_

_Hermione was so fascinated by his rambling that she didn't notice the little girl that appeared behind him until it was too late. She smiled strangely and raised the bloodied knife she had, ready to cut the spirit in front of her. Hermione was frozen, and apparently the spirit noticed her expression, because he turned around, not able to avoid the knife, which slashed his arm. Hermione watched as a silvery substance flowed out of his arm, and he bared his fangs, throwing himself on the girl. Finally, he pried the knife from her grip and… hugged her?_

_Speechless, she watched as the girl suddenly began to cry, her grin disappearing from her face, as she buried her head in his chest. "Shh… it's alright," he whispered to her._

"_You left me, you left me! Why?" she sobbed._

"_Shh… calm down…"_

"_Hermione…"_

_She looked up, but neither the spirit nor the girl had spoken, or gave any indication that they had heard the voice._

"_Hermione, wake up!_ Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at Ron's face.

"Geez** you** were far away… dreaming about me?" he grinned.

She groaned and slapped him with a pillow. "You'd wish. Why? You dreamt about **me**?" she laughed as he became red. "I'm getting up already…"

* * *

Luthièn opened her eyes, wondering. Why had she dreamt about** him** after such a long time? And why had Hermione been there? She had been in her field, her Legilimency field. It was the field she had always gone to if she went crazy again, as if her other side was drawn to it, even though it hadn't been all purple, of course. It was the field where she had slaughtered the lamb as well, now she thought of it… Ah, why did she have to remember it now? It was over, that part of her life, that part of her… Her angel had driven it away… her angel, who always joked she shouldn't call him that, for he was the devil in person… she laughed softly… He had returned. After such a long time… In her mind at least.

She looked around, knowing she would be disappointed. And indeed, the room was empty. Draco often reminded her of him. She knew it was unfair to her boyfriend, but well, he didn't know, did he? And she loved Draco. Just… not as much asshe loved** him**. She sighed again. No name… he had never wanted to tell her his name for some reason… She got up and looked out of the window. It was morning already. She walked to the bathroom and filled a glass with water before she walked back to her room, musing about if Drake would be awake as of yet, when her gaze fell on the bed. The glass in her hand fell, and shattered on the floor. Of course, he didn't even **twitch** at the sound… he'd always been one to sleep so deep that** nothing** could wake him up, **ever.** No wonder she hadn't seen anything when looking around her room. He hadn't been in the room, but right next to her. This was going to be… complicated.

* * *

A week went by at the Burrow, one nice and carefree week full of jokes, stories and pranks that Fred and George came up with, a lot of snogging between Harry and Tom and some Quidditch… but, unfortunately, everything had to come to an abrupt end…

"Mom!"

"Ginny? What are you doing here? I thought you would stay the whole holiday at Terry's?"

"Yes, but we went camping, and we were in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop for a visit…"

"Well, isn't that nice? Why don't you go to the living room? I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again. I'll make some food for you dear."

"Sure!" she went through the door, and Molly turned and began to chop some carrots. Then, she heard angry screams, no doubt coming from her youngest child. She hurried over to the living room, shocked, and even more so when she saw the scène. Tom, who had been reading, had taken a Defensive stand against one of the walls while Ginny threw everything she could grab at him. Ron and Hermione entered, alerted by the sounds, and grabbed Ginny, begging her to stop.

"Ginny!" Molly bellowed. "What is going on here? What are you doing?"

"He!" her daughter screamed. "What is** he** doing here?"

"Now, Ginny, I invited Harry here, and I couldn't very well tell him that he couldn't bring his boyfriend! On the contrary! Ron told me about him in the letters and I wanted to meet him! He is a guest here!"

"Ron told you about him? Well…" she huffed, throwing daggers at her brother, who was shaking his head, knowing what she was up to and mouthing a silent 'no.' "I think he left a **minor** detail out then, don't you think?"

"Tom?" Molly asked the obviously scared boy, seeing as he was trembling all over.

"No, Ginny, **please**." He pleaded her.

"Don't you dare to call me by my name, **scum**."

"Alright,** what** is going on here?"

"**That**" Ginny said, making a disgusted face while pointing at Tom, "Is You-Know-Who."

Silence fell over the room, until Molly broke it with a nervous laugh. "Alright, that wasn't a nice joke guys. You shouldn't laugh with that."

"Are we laughing?" Ginny snapped at her.

Molly became angry at the behaviour of her daughter. "Don't you dare to talk to me that way missy! I am your mother, and I will not let you raise your voice to me, and certainly not to a guest! I invited him here, and it is not your place to throw accusations. Certainly not such grave ones! And besides, how** could** he be You-Know -Who? It's too ridiculous for words. Tom, what do you have to say on this?"

Before he could answer though, Ginny blew up. "Are you** blind**? Haven't you seen his** eyes**? Who else has blood-red eyes?"

"Enough!" Molly screamed. "Ginny,** go to your room**!"

"**Fine**!" she screamed back, seething in anger.

"No, let her stay," Tom said with a tired voice. "Ginny… I know you hate me, I know why, and I'm not going to defend myself against** that**, but I am not** him** and I will never be. You cannot blame me for what Voldemort did in your world. I can do nothing to turn it back, but please believe me if I say I would if it was possible."

"And that's your answer? You're going to deny it?" she said, unbelieving. "And who gave you permission that you could just split yourself from You-Know-Who? You** are** him!"

Tom winced on that, but didn't give a retort.

"I did," another voice said coldly.

"Harry?" Molly said weakly, not knowing what to make of the conversation.

"You?" the girl spoke.

"Yes, me. And with reason. He has changed, Ginny, and you are the **only** one who doesn't want to see that."

"And you?" she asked Hermione and Ron, but they just looked to Tom and shrugged.

"I've seen enough evidence to know he won't hurt a fly anymore…" Ron said, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"You're my brother! He tried to **kill** me!"

"Correction, his** Horcrux**, who hadn't seen any of the **consequences** tried to kill you. A version of Tom who never knew love and more of that stuff… besides, I **did** pay him back for that"

"Oh yeah." Tom said sourly. "You bashed my head open and broke my rib. **Why** didn't you ever get punishment for that?"

"Uh, because no-one cared at the time? Because they thought you deserved it? I dunno, really. I suppose I** should** have. But there was no-one except Harry who saw your human side at the time I think, and even **he** didn't trust you then."

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me," he sulked.

"Sorry. But hey, did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"**Did** I knock some sense in you?"

"I'm finally over my blood prejudices, but whether that is because of **that** or because Harry kept **nagging** about it, I don't know," he joked.

"Oh, well, it became time," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes. "So I can finally touch you without you shrinking away from the 'filthy Mudlblood hands?'"

"When did I do** that**?"

"First time we met?"

"Ehhhh. Oh yes. Sorry about that. Yes you can. Though I rather have someone else do that…" he smirked, eyeing Harry.

"Well, if you behave, I just might…" Harry grinned in response

"Really you two, can't you do** five minutes…  
**"…without giving us bad mental images?" two voices spoke up.

"Fred, George? How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked them.

"Long enough to hear that our little brother beat Tommyboy here up. Why was that?"

"Uhhh, long story. Another time?" Ron said hopefully.

"Oh…** no**." Molly said, regaining her voice.

"Oh… crap." Ron cursed, mimicking her tone.

"I want to know **what** is going on. Right. **Now**. Your little argument gave me a general idea, one that I do not like at all, but I cannot judge anyone before getting a complete picture."

"Oh, fine. Is it okay if we settle down?" Harry sighed.

She nodded, throwing her daughter a warning look when she opened her mouth again. They sat on the couches, and Harry, ignoring Ginny's disgusted look, snuggled into Tom's arms.

"Well, it began with a plan Dumbledore had…" he said, and explained her about the time ritual, Tom coming here, him being locked up, how he changed and finally freed by Hermione convincing Dumbledore. They left out a lot of course, such as the Symbol Room, the kind of friendship with the Slytherins and Tom's study-hideout among other things. When he finished, Ginny was, of course, the first to speak.

"And that proves it. Riddle came here, You-Know-Who disappeared. Showing clearly that** he** is You-Know-Who."

Molly frowned. She knew that wasn't true. During the Order meeting, Dumbledore had clearly stated that You-Know-Who was back again. And yet, this younger version of **him**, Tom, sat across from her.

"I understand…" she said, slowly. She now also knew why her daughter hated Tom so much. He had been the one to drag her to the Chamber of Secrets to feed her to the Basilisk. But somehow, she couldn't see this boy, who was looking to the ground, tensed up, do that all. "Tom?" she asked him, kindly.

"Y… yes?" she met his fearful eyes, which were, as Ginny had said, indeed red, and not a trick of the light as she had shrugged it off as before.

"Harry is right. You are not to be blamed for what you didn't do. And, seeing as you clearly… changed your ways, and even tried to change your views, there is no way you could ever become** him**. Not anymore."

He sighed, obviously relieved, and smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

"What is there to thank for? You are Tom Riddle now, no-one else."

The boy chuckled. "Harry told me the same."

"Then maybe you should do good to listen to your boyfriend," she said warmly.

Molly sighed deeply and closed her eyes as Ginny got up and stormed out of the door.

"Will… will she be alright?" Tom asked, forehead frowning in worry.

"She will. She always gets over everything... in the end" Molly said, getting to her feet. "Now, I have to get back to the kitchen. Anyone wants to help me? I am kind of late now…"

"Sure! Hermione said, and Ron –not wanting to delay dinner even by minutes- nodded feverously. Tom too got up, wanting to help, but Molly waved it away.

"You rest. I am sure it was hard to tell all this."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. You are too kind…"

"Of course, I'm a mother," She replied, winking before turning around and stalking to the kitchen.

"Y'know Forge?"  
"What Gred?"  
"Are you thinking what I am?"  
"I believe I do."  
"If they can tell** that**…"  
"Then surely **we** can't stay behind."  
"Think she'll take it well?"  
"Possibly…"  
"Not."

They traded a smirk, and George sat on Fred's lap, waiting for their mother to come in with the food.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tom? What are you doing?" Harry asked the other boy with curiousity.

"I promised you I would figure out the enllaç, didn't I?"

"You got something?"

"Yes, I'm nearly done, I think."

Harry said down next to him and took the papers, which were full of tiny scribbles, in his hands. There didn't seem a beginning or end to them.

"Care to tell me about it? I can't read any of this. There is no logic at all!" Harry scowled.

"Sure, sure. Look, it begins with the bond you and Voldemort formed, ok? Because of the rebounded curse, you got a part of his soul, and a telepathic link. When you were fourteen, he also used your blood to get a body. Body, mind and soul, and the mìtic enllaç was formed. Thanks to it, neither of you could die. So, when I came here, he should have vanished, but a small part of him, the part that was bound to you, remained. Because he and I shouldn't co-exist, but did anyway, I got pulled into this bond as well, getting a tri-bond between Voldemort, you and me."

"So, we can't die if the others remain. But we **have** to kill Voldemort."

"Yes. Now, there only two options. We need to break the bond in either case. One would be that we kill each other at the same time. Then none of us would have someone alive to pull us back."

"I don't like that one. What's the other?"

"To break it piece by piece. There is one flaw in this bond, and that is that, if it is broken on one side, it also breaks on the other. If we have a tri-bond, that would mean we only have to break it between two of us, and it will disappear as a whole."

"So, if say, the bond between me and Voldemort is broken, it would also break between you and me, and him and you?"

"Yes. Though yours and his is nearly impossible. You have his Horcrux, he has your blood. Those things aren't easy to destroy or remove. Not to speak of the telepathic link. Occlumency could block it, but it would still exist. The easiest is the enllaç between Voldemort and me. Because of me, he shouldn't be here in the first place, and I'm only bound with him through body, mind and soul because we are essentially the same person."

"Meaning, if you differ in those three things from him, it will break?"

"That's the best possibility we have. I'm not sure though, it is completely theoretical."

"We can try at least. And, if you think about it, we have gotten far with that already."

"What do you mean?" Tom frowned.

"Take the definitions of body, mind and soul. The body is easy, your physical appearance. He got another body using a ritual, meaning he got both his own blood, and mine. But when he nearly died, and got this shadowy appearance Snape described, it would seem he hasn't got any blood at all. Maybe he carries some leftovers, I don't know, but that would only be of my blood, not his own, and therefore, yours. You don't share the same body anymore. Secondly, there is the soul. Its definition would be your character, your will, and emotions."

"Yes, and you Gryffindorks cured that." Tom snorted.

"Something like that." Harry grinned. "You are capable of love, you absolutely don't want to become like Voldemort anymore, and you allow your emotions to show. That would heal your soul. Plus, your soul is more whole. You made two Horcruxes, whereas he made seven, of which only a small piece is left."

"And what about the mind? Its definition would be…"

"Your true self. All aspects of you form your mind. And** that** is still the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the acceptance of yourself. In order to differ your mind from him, you need to know your own mind. To know who you really are. Delve into your mind, and face who you are. All of you."

"Wouldn't that be an aspect of my soul and character?" Tom said, frowning.

"The soul is who we are, that is true. But if you are a good person, even act like you are good, but deep in your mind, you don't believe that yourself, and thus don't accept it, that is a choice of your mind. You constantly keep saying that you are Voldemort. You told me that when we were going to visit here, at the Burrow, and you said it again. The point is, you have never been Voldemort, and won't ever become him. Not anymore."

"But then our minds should already be different! He** does** accept who he is, judging from your stories, embraces it even!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You both deny a part of yourself. He denies the good in him. You try to deny the bad in yourself, but really deny the good in you as well, since you doubt yourself too much. And there is something else. You want your good side, he wants his bad side. But in reality, no person is good or evil. And so your statement becomes true after all, in a different meaning."

"There is no good or bad, only power, and those who are too weak to use it." Tom whispered. "What meaning?" he added.

"Everyone has good or bad sides, so there is no pure good, or pure evil. The power lies in seeing who you are, and then there are the people who try to deny it. They are weak, for they will never become strong if they don't come to terms with themselves."

"Where the hell did you learn all this?"

Harry smiled. "I wanted to become a psychologist before I knew I was a wizard," he admitted. "I read quite a few books on it, and tried to analyse the human mind and soul."

"Well, you succeeded." Tom muttered. "So to make me different than him by mind, I need to find out who I am, and accept that?"

"Nice summary. Remember: your soul is who you are and want to be. But it is up to your mind to truly believe and accept that."

"But who am I? I am someone else than I always believed, that is for sure, but I have no idea who I truly am. Then how can I accept who I am?"

"Delve into your mind, find your Inner self, and face him. Don't be afraid of who you really are, no matter who you will find. Don't let others decide who you should be, and define what is good or bad. You are you, remember that as well. If you do that, you will be whole, and your mind will be cured as well."

"I will try. Maybe I could perform Legilimency on my own mind…"

"That is a good idea. Maybe you will find there what you seek."

"Harry? Did you do this too, once?"

"Yes."

"Then who are you?"

Harry smiled. "That is no question easily answered, nor is the question you undoubtedly want to ask me next, how **I** found myself… I am myself, to put it simply."

"Yourself?" Tom frowned. "That doesn't say much… was who you met better or worse than you had thought?"

"Different. Good or bad is only something we made up, to keep ourselves within borders. But everyone has another definition of it. True, when I first faced my Inner Self, I had all kinds of ideas about those terms already, prejudiced ideas, so I didn't like what I found within myself. My weaknesses and flaws. But I also saw my strengths, and my values. And finally, I accepted my soul, all of it."

"If you can do it, then surely I can't stay behind, right?" Tom grinned.

* * *

"Angel?" she asked softly, by lack of a better name, as he opened his eyes after what seemed like hours.

"Don't call me that." He groaned, half asleep still. "I'm—"

"The devil in person," she smirked, her heart warming at the familiar voice.

"Precisely…" suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Wait a minute, **what?**"

"Oh, so** now **you're awake." She smirked.

"Luthièn? It's truly you, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"H… how?"

"How should I know? Aren't you supposed to be the know-it-all?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course! Just… not in this case." He mumbled.

"I'm so glad your back," she smiled, and crawled on the bed, allowing him to cradle her against him.

"Me too. Though it is strange…"

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I didn't. Really. I could still see you, but you didn't react on me, like those others. You tell** me** why."

"I…" she fell silent.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I told them about you right? I told the first witches and wizards I met about you, thinking it would be normal for them."

"They didn't understand."

"No, and that scared me. I had been shunned because I was different for whole my life, and I didn't want to be different anymore. I think… I stopped believing in you. I thought I made you up, since no-one else could see you. Not Muggles, but not magicians either. Even my own family couldn't, I discovered, though I never told **them** about you." She was surprised by her own confession.

She had thought she didn't know why, and had tried to blame him, and forgot him afterwards, leaving nothing more than a distant memory. And yet, here he was, seemingly more alive than anyone she had met.

"So, you couldn't see me because your belief in me wavered?"

"I think so…"

"Then I just have to make sure you won't forget me again." He smirked, and began to tickle her until they both ended up on the floor, laughing. Suddenly, her ears perked up when she heard footsteps hurry to her door.

"Draco…" she whispered, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend," she said, not able to meet his eyes.

She thought it was stupid, really, that she acted this way. It was not as though they had ever been together or something. She didn't even know if he felt anything for her. She bit her lip when someone knocked on her door.

"Luthièn? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I am, wait…" she quickly repaired the glass that had fell on the floor, and made herself look sleepy before opening the door.

"Hey, I thought I heard something… are you alright?" Drake asked, worried. Merlin, she didn't deserve him…

"Yeah, I fell out of bed… clumsy me, even asleep," she joked.

"Honestly…" he sighed."I should've known."

"Hey,** I** can't help it!"

He laughed and hugged her, but when he placed his lips in her neck, she became **very** aware of a glare on her back, so she pulled away.

"Luthièn? What's wrong?"

"I… nothing, just a bit tired…" she smiled. "When is breakfast served?"

Of course, he saw right through her weak attempt, but kept silent about it, just throwing her an uncomprehending glance. "Twenty minutes at most. You want me to leave?"

"Please," Luthièn whispered, not knowing what else to say. He frowned and walked out of the room with a worried expression, pulling the door shut slightly louder than necessary.

"So." Her angel said, with a strained voice. "You've got a boyfriend now?"

"Yeah," she replied with uneasiness. And yet, she kinda liked the jealousy in his voice. She couldn't help but add: "He reminded me of you." Shock crossed his face, and before he could give her a retort like he normally did, she had fled to the bathroom already.

While in there, she leaned against the wall, not knowing if she should go back. Sure, one day she'd have to face it, but who said that should be** now**? And then her stomach rumbled. Breakfast. She would have to cross the room anyways. She groaned… How typical she **herself** decided she should face it now. But how **could** she? Her own feelings made her lock down. No matter what** he** felt, she would have to make a choice of her own. She couldn't love two people, no matter how much she wanted to. It would be betrayal on either side. Unfair to them. Again, she sighed. She stayed in the bathroom for as long as possible, and only got out when she heard a bell ring. The house-elves letting them know that breakfast was ready. Without meeting the gaze of** him**, who was now standing near the window, she hurried out of the room again, wondering herself if she was fleeing.

* * *

Dinner at the Weasleys was silent, like the days before, as Mrs Weasley still hadn't recovered from the news of the Twins. When she had entered the room and saw them sitting on each other's lap, she had already blinked and looked shocked, but as they had drawn each other into a deep kiss, she had stiffened, not able to believe her eyes. She still remembered the conversation afterwards. Tom and Harry had sat on the couch next to them, watching Fred and George.

"Hey, lovedoveys. Your mother is watching, you know?" Tom had said, smirking.

"We know."  
"Just wanted—"  
"—to make it clear for her."  
"She wouldn't believe us anyways—"  
"—if we just told it," one of them finished, smirking as well.

On that, she had passed out, missing the rest of the conversation, though Harry and Tom remembered it clearly.

"Tss, you'd think that after **your** confession—"  
"—she'd be able to handle** this**."  
"But nooo, time rituals and a young version of Voldemort—"  
"-sorry Tom-"  
"Are **nothing** compared to **our** horrible crime!"

When Molly had regained consciousness, everyone –save Ginny, who they hadn't heard word of anymore, and Arthur, who had been at work- had been in the room. Most of them had been throwing deadly glances at the Twins, who were trying to look guilty, but not **quite** succeeding.

"**You two,**" she had said, fire shooting through her eyes, not even finding their nervous gulps amusing.

"But Mom!" one of them –Fred, she had thought, so it was probably George- had whined.  
"Don't you always say—"  
"—'you can't stop love?'"

"I…" damn it, she hadn't been able to say anything against** that**, so she had decided to ignore it. "You will be sleeping in separate rooms for the rest of the holidays!"

"Why?" they had cried out, horrified. "Harry and Tom share a room! And Ron and Hermione as well most of the time!"

"I don't care! And… wait, Ron and Hermione?"

"Uh… oops?" they had said simultaneously, when receiving death glares of the two.

"I thought you slept in Ginny's room?" Molly had asked slowly, with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Well… most of the times…" Hermione had said uncomfortably, which had Molly breathing deep to calm herself, failing, and stalking out of the room.

"That went well!" one of the twins had said cheerfully, the last she had heard.

Which brought them where they were now, eating in silence. Still, she thought. She couldn't keep Harry and Tom apart, she had no say whatsoever over them. And, pitifully enough, not over the Twins either. They were of age, as they had clearly stated yesterday when she had tried to drag them to separate rooms, and they could easily go to their shop, where they lived together anyway. She sighed. When she had tried to at least **pretend** she did have any say in this household, and separated Hermione's and Ron's sleeping place, they had given her yet** another** heart attack by saying it was unfair that they weren't allowed to be together, whereas Ginny was camping with her boyfriend. That suggestion had left her speechless once more, and she had sputtered:

"But, but, that's perfectly **safe**! I mean, she's only** fifteen**! She wouldn't…" but she had been silenced by two meaningful looks Ron and Hermione had given each other.

_Where did I go wrong in their upbringing?_ She thought miserably. But, as she herself had said so often indeed: 'You can't stop love.", though she hadn't thought about her **children** when saying that…

* * *

She could tell Draco was worried about her. He had been the last few days. She couldn't really blame him, after all, she had tried to distance herself from him as much as possible. She just couldn't take it anymore, being torn up between her angel and her boyfriend! Of course, it should have been easy. Draco was solid, other people could hear and see him, and he was human. Whereas **he** was a dead immortal. –how ironic-. And that wouldn't have been that bad, if she wasn't the **only person** on this world who could see him. Though, she thought suddenly, he could touch things… he had proven that before, when he had played with her when she was little. Immediately, her thoughts went a whole different course… she caught herself just in time, and groaned. She** shouldn't** think about this. She suddenly felt **his** presence, and she knew he was watching her.

"Luthièn?"

"Yes?" she answered, without looking up.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

He growled impatiently, which she knew that meant he wasn't in the mood for games, and that he knew that she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. "Make your choice Luthièn," he said through clenched teeth. "Either you will be with him, or with **me**," he stated, taking her aback.

She had had her hopes, of course, but somehow she hadn't really dared to believe it. But now he stated it so bluntly…

"You… you feel for me in such a way?" she said, surprised.

Suddenly, he laughed. "Merlin, and here I thought I'd made that more than clear! I thought you knew, and that that was why you were avoiding me!" Suddenly, he turned serious. "**You** don't?"

He looked lost, and she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him, and hugged him to give him some comfort. Clearly, he understood the gesture wrongly, for all of sudden, he drew her into a deep, hungry kiss. Her mind only cleared when it ended, and she stepped back, horrified. "Damon I…" she said.

"Don't tell me you did not want that," he said, but flirtatious and dangerous.

She closed her eyes and released a slow breath. It wasn't that she hadn't liked it, quite the contrary but… "I'm together with Draco," she stated. "I can't… I can't be together with you when I a with someone else. Would you want to have someone who could betray their lover like that? Just say 'fuck the consequences' and kiss someone else? I… I liked it. I.." she swallowed. "I love you. You've always been there for me when I needed someone there, you've held me when I was alone and you allowed me to cry on me and cheer you up… But I simply can't be with you when I have someone else. It wouldn't be fair to Draco… Please understand that."

Her plea seemed to conflict him. "I've never been able to deny myself what I want…" he started. "But for you, I can wait… However, I need to know. Do you love me more than you love him?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Then don't make me wait for too long," he whispered, and brushed his mouth against her forehead.

* * *

The Weasley family plus guests were all excited, and Mrs Weasley even seemed to forget her worries about her children's relationships for a moment. It was nothing like the World Cup, but the two best Quidditch teams of Britain, the English Plymouth Pegasi and the Scottish Johnstone Javelins were playing against each other. It was in the same stadium as the World Championship had been held in. Hermione and Tom were the only two who weren't brimming with excitement, but they both went along anyways, mostly for the sake of their boyfriends. At the moment, chaos reigned the house. They had to leave in three hours, and they still weren't done checking and packing.

"The tent? Wait a minute, do we even** have** one? The other one was burned down wasn't it?"

"No, I asked Diggory. He isn't going, reminds him too much of… well, you know. But he lent us his one."

"Well, that's exceptionally kind of him. And what about all the food? Oh, I still have to make sandwiches. Tom, dear, do you want to help me?"

"Wait a minute Mrs Weasley, I'll come. Harry? Have you seen my brush? I looked all over the place!"

"Don't have it! Maybe Ron? Ron? Have you seen Tom's brush? That black and blue one!"

"I have it!" Hermione shrieked. "Sorry, didn't know it was yours. Merlin, this place is a mess right now. Has anyone borrowed my book: Facts about the relations between Wizard and Goblin?"

"Why would anyone want to read** that**?" Ron said, horrified. "Maybe it is in your room!"

"Tom, sandwiches, please?"

"Coming! Hermione, just put my brush on the table there."

"Sure. Oh, **where** is that book?"

"Oi! We wanted to—"  
"—bring our fireworks but,"  
"—someone seems to have confiscated it!"

"Yes, that was me!" their mother shouted.

"Aaaw, but** mom**."  
"What is a Quidditch victory—"  
"—without magical firework?"

"Oh, alright alright, as long as it keeps** out** of the tent! I don't want **another** one burnt down!"

"Fine, fine." They said cheerfully, and high-fived before running up the stairs.

Three hours later, everything was –miraculously- found again, with the exception of Hermione's book. Ron whispered to Harry that the garden gnomes had probably taken it. There was enough paper in that one book for them to make a fire the whole winter, every night. Normally, they always had to steal a book or twenty for that, and it still wasn't enough. And anyways, Ron reasoned. What else to do with such a book than burn it? At least that way, it still had some **use**.

"Now, hurry up everyone! We don't want to miss it, do we?"

"Coming!" they all shouted, and got in the car. Harry was glad they didn't travel by portkey now. He really hated any kind of magical transport, save brooms and Thestrals. But the last were kind of hard to get, and a broom wasn't continually available either.

"I swear! It is completely safe now! Please let me do it just** once**? I improved it with this car!" he heard the hopeful voice of Mr Weasley when they got near the car.

"Arthur." The icy voice of Mrs Weasley said. "We have this new car for three months now.** Surely** you didn't enchant it** again**?"

"Well, enchant is a big word… I did the same what Muggles do with their technology… just a bit...faster."

"An still, you don't see Muggle cars flying around, or invisible ones, do you?"

"Of course not! If they are invisible, then…"

"The answer is** no** Arthur. And it **stays** that way."

"But Molly…"

"Oh oh, seems like Dad's in trouble…" Ron whispered. "He'd better give in."

"**No**."

"Alright, alright." Mr Weasley fumed.

"Now, all of you, don't stand there and get in the car!"

They opened the doors and got in the magically enlarged car. The back seat was wide enough for Charlie, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Tom and Harry, making the last six very happy. That happiness was dimmed however, when they received a glare from Ms Weasley.

"Well, onto Quidditch!" Charlie said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright. Those who don't like Quidditch, the chapter will be shorter for you, four pages shorter, to be exact. For the rest: A Quidditch match! And yes, I read all the rules and fouls for Quidditch… Handy Quidditch terms for this chapter: **_Haversacking_** means if the Chaser and Quaffle both go through a loop. It's foul play, for the Chasers have to**throw** the ball. **_Cobbing_** is if players elbow each other, and **_Blatching_** is when players intentionally collide with each other.

On another note, The vampire diaries crossover will come more into the picture, though really all you have to know is that there's a dead, half dead whatever vampire running through this story.

* * *

The fields were amazing. After the last time with the Death Eaters, the Ministry hadn't wanted to risk anymore suspicion by the Muggles, and thus had bought the fields, rather than let everyone rent a spot there by the Muggle owner, resulting in that now they could use magic there as well. The ones of age, at least. Harry still thought it was a shame Tom hadn't wanted to celebrate his birthday with New Year. Of course, that hadn't stopped him from buying his boyfriend a present… He watched with a small smile how Tom fumbled with the necklace Harry had given him, a habit he had taken to whenever he felt nervous.

"Harry, Tom!" they heard Ron's voice. "The match is starting in twenty minutes! Hurry up!"

They quickly went back to the tent, and together they walked to the stadium. To their surprise, they saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Drake! Coming for the match as well?"

"Yeah," Draco smiled, but something about it was off.

"Drake? Something wrong?"

"Harry, stop calling me** Drake**," he glared. "Or I'll take up the habit of calling you** Ry** or something like that."

"Well I don't mind…"

"Stupid Gryffindorks and their nicknames… Tom, do you have to suffer through this as well?" he whined.

"Of course. And they even expect me to **remember** those nicknames. Herm, Nev, Drake, Gred, Forge… thank Morgana they don't have nicknames for everyone… I'm glad for once that **I'm** called Tom."

"I don't know… Tommy?" Harry teased, earning him a smack.

"But seriously, Draco, you look down."

"Luthièn," he sighed. "I don't know what it **is** with her, but for some reason, she has been avoiding me. I tried to talk with her about it, but she's always gone before I can say anything. She should be here somewhere…"

"Should we talk to her?" Hermione frowned, having the strange feeling it had something to do with the dream some more than a week ago.

"Nah, I hope she'll tell me when she's ready for it. She always does that."

"I hope it for you…"

Arthur watched the scène in shock. His son was actually talking with a Malfoy. **Civilly** talking.

"By the way, where do you lot sit?"

"Box three, row two," he read from his ticket. "You?"

"Elite box," he said, and scrunched his nose.

"Why the sour look?"

"Didn't you listen during the World Cup? Fugde didn't shut up… and I heard he would be there now as well… not to mention the rest of the high ranked ministry members. Somehow, even a Quidditch match can turn into a heated political debate for them."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Tom asked him. "That way, you can get rid of them. I don't really think anyone checks our tickets to see where we should sit anyways. Too many people."

"Very Slytherin of you." Draco grinned. "I hope my father won't be angry for the 'unworthy companions."

"Should you care?"

"Not really, though he might be worried where I would be. I think I'm just telling him that I'm sitting with some friends. He won't mind that…"

He disappeared in the crowd, and they went to their seats. They had a surprisingly good view from here. They spent the next few minutes fooling around, until both Draco and Luthièn pushed past the other people to reach them.

"Hey guys!" Luthièn smiled.

Harry frowned. Whereas Draco's smile had obviously been fake and strained, hers was quite the opposite, happier than ever. He wondered what had happened.

"Hey…" was all he could say, before he was cut off by the commentary.

"**And theeeere are the Pegasi in an arrowhead formation! Marchant, Camir, Flocks, Dresor, Hall, Clarkson, aaaand: Green!"**

The team came flying in, surrounded by a cloud of silver sparks. They were all dressed in white with silver capes. Two of them left the formation, and spun around the rest, showing off their flying skills

"Who's better actually?" Harry had to scream to Ron, who stood next to him."

"The Javelins!" Ron screamed back. "Their keeper is amazing! But the Pegasi have better Beaters!"

"**And there the Javelins on the other side of the field! Wow, they even brought their mascot!"**

Harry's jaw practically hit the ground as a blue and white dragon came flying in of which he didn't know its species. He was too busy admiring the dragon to even hear the names of the players.

"That's a Scottish three-tail!" Charlie, on the other side of Harry said, excited, not having to scream anymore due to the sudden silence in the stadium. "They got the idea from another Quidditch team, which tried to capture and tame a Hebridean Black, a very dangerous British dragon, but they didn't get it under control, and half the team was eaten. **This** one however, isn't really dangerous. Its diet practically exists of rabbits and sometimes a small deer."

"It's amazing! And beautiful, unlike the other dragons I've encountered till now…" Harry grinned, thinking about Norbert –or Norberta, depending on who you asked-, and the Hungarian Horntail.

"All dragons are beautiful!" Charlie protested.

"Really? What about Mud dragons then?" Tom grinned.

"Alright, alright, but those aren't even real dragons!"

"What are they?" Harry asked, curious.

"A crossbreeding between a flobberworm and a small brown swampdragon. It's quite tricky to get them to mate, actually, because—"

"I don't want to know, and wish I hadn't asked…" Harry said dryly, and proceeded to watch the match. The dragon was now circling above the field, shooting patterns of fire in the air. The Javelins flew around him, dodging the flames with grace before the team leader spurted down to shake hands with the other.

"**Let the game… begin!"**

It was even better than the World Cup, where the Irish had, quite literally, drilled the Romanian team into the ground. These teams were more evenly matched. Two hours went by, but the score seemed to stay even on both sides, until…

"**Ouch, that must have hurt! Flocks is severely hurt by a Bludger. Good shot that was."**

The one who had been hit shook his head a bit, dazed, but then got his grim expression back and just went back to flying. However, he was an easy prey now, and when another Bludger hit him, he was knocked out.

"What a barbaric game," Tom said with disgust. "Is substitution allowed?"

"No." Harry told him, watching the match with excitement. "Guess they'll have to do with only two Chasers."

Needless to say, the score of England fell behind. Most of their tricks involved three players, though sometimes one of the Beaters flew along to distract the opponents. England made another major blunder when one of the Chasers was so concentrated on getting the Quaffle through one of the loops that he forgot to release the ball and flew through the hoop himself. Ron cheered for the Scottish.

"That's gonna be a penalty for them. Haversacking is considered foul play, even if it was clearly unintentional."

"**Who'll take it? Ah, Morrison. Yes, yes… and that is another ten points to Scotland!"**

The players high-fived in the air, before going back to flying. After the penalty however, the Pegasi got more serious, and scored five times in a row.

"**160-140 for Scotland."** The commentator said cheerfully. He was obviously for the Scottish.

Two players were having a fight in the air now, and suddenly, one of them flew at high speed at the other and collided with him, almost knocking his opponent off the broom.

"Blatching! That's foul!" Ron said, furiously, a cry that was echoing around the stadium. This time, it were the English who got a penalty, though it was effectively stopped by the Keeper, who had to let himself go in a free fall for a few seconds to be on time.

"I didn't know you could do that with your broom…" Harry frowned.

"That's why they say he's a genius!" Ron said in awe. "He has an incredible control over his broom…"

Another few hours went by, and still no sign of the Snitch.

"I hope it will break the record of the previous longest match." Fred said, with a glint in his eyes.

"What's the record?" Tom asked, curious.

"A few months," he grinned, and Tom groaned, wishing he hadn't asked. No way would he sit here that long…

He was awarded when the English Seeker suddenly raised his speed, climbing higher, only to turn and spin to the earth with great speed. His movement up had obviously been a false one, so the Seeker of the Javelins would follow. Luckily, he had seen that as well, and immediately searched for the Snitch on his own. He sprinted towards it. Green was at his heels though, and, thanks to the great dive, faster. They both reached for the Snitch, desperate, and, as if they had read each others' thoughts, cobbed the other out of the way. Better ten points for the other side than that the other team got the Snitch. Indeed, both teams got a penalty, which resulted in 300-210 for Scotland.

Meanwhile, the Seekers kept trying to be faster than the other, but it didn't help. The Snitch was right under them, but they kept blocking each other. Then, Green, obviously desperate, shocked everyone by jumping off his broom. He fell, and grabbed the Snitch while he did. However, no-one in the stadium cheered as the Seeker of the Pegasi came closer to the ground. One of his teammates spurted after him and managed to get under him just as he was about to hit the field. A cracking sound was heard.

"Is he still alive?" Hermione whispered.

"Dunno," Ron said with wide eyes.

They all watched the figures on the field with intensity. Then, the Seeker brought an arm in the air, and shook it, the Snitch still clutched inside the fist. The stadium roared to life, and began to cheer for the spectacular catch.

"**And that ends the game! 150 points to England… bringing us to a score of 360-310 for the English! The Plymouth Pegasi win!"**

"Bunch of idiots, all of them," Tom said annoyed. "Bet he was in Gryffindor… with their bloody courage. To die for a game. How ridiculous."

No-one heard his muttering however, as it was drowned in excited screams and shouts. Ron was blabbering about signatures, leaving everyone to wonder if he was for Scotland or England… Ron himself said he was for the Scottish Keeper, and the English Seeker and Beaters. Afterwards, The Twins decided to give everyone a heart attack by throwing a box of their firework in the air above the field and lit it on fire. The players still flying had to dodge a lot of sparks, and the Dragon of the Javelins had seemingly fallen in love with the magical firework dragon from Fred and George.

When they were back in the tent, everyone was still sniggering, and even Mrs Weasley couldn't find it in herself to scold the two. She had enjoyed the firework too much for that. Draco and Luthièn had stayed for dinner. Tom eyed Luthièn closely, and got confused when seeing her expressions. She continuously looked like she was trying to stifle laughter, or she blushed heavily. One time, he had even seen her swat the air next to her

When suddenly a fork drifted from the table on its own accord, pricked some food, and kept hanging still in front of the black-haired girl's mouth, he nearly fell from his chair. The others hadn't seemed to notice. When dinner was over and everyone else had gone outside except for them, he walked over to her side, and, before he even greeted her, kicked the air where he thought something should be. He smirked when he hit something solid, though he was surprised the person didn't make a sound.

"So," he began. "Who's this?"

Luthièn looked at him and shifted uncomfortable. Suddenly, her mood changed totally, and she giggled, slapping the air again.

"Your ego needs deflating, mister."

Tom looked at her oddly, and she sighed. "I'm to introduce you to the most handsome person in the world. His words, not mine."

"Who's… him?"

Her reaction was odd again. She just narrowed her eyes and glared at the… by lack of another word, **person**.

XxX

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Luthièn said icily.

"We've been over this," he growled.

"And I still think it ridiculous. Honestly, what's so horrible? I get sick of not knowing how to address you."

He mumbled something from under his breath.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."

"You weren't supposed to," he smirked. "Let me turn you, and your hearing will improve a bit."

"I prefer being **alive**. And no way I'm gonna live in a seventeen-year-old body for eternity."

"So you'll let me when you're older?" he asked hopefully.

She just glared, and then smiled evilly. "I'd like to… what was your name again?"

He sat down with a huff. "You'll freak out and I don't want you to freak out."

"Why the hell would I freak out?" she frowned.

"Cause you might interpret it wrong," he said seriously.

"Then tell me what it means." She said, arching an eyebrow, and completely ignoring Tom, whose eyes were flashing from her and –what would be for him- air.

He kept silent for a while, looking like he was pondering on something. "Alright. **But**. It will not mean what you'll think it will mean, okay? Keep that in mind. I'm not** it**."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, my pretty witch, have the honour to be introduced to Damon, the most handsome Vampire in the universe," he smirked, though in his eyes, worry was to be read.

She froze, and said in a strange voice: "Damon? As in… Demon?"

"Luthièn, **no!** This is exactly what I meant!" he got up from his chair and she tried to scramble away, only to be engulfed her in a hug. "This was what I was afraid of, but please, hear me out. My name has nothing to do with** that!**"

"So you… you aren't."

"I am not. I even **defeated** that for you, didn't I?"

"I know," she said, but still refused to look him in the eyes, tears welling up from memories.

"Ouch!" he suddenly shouted, when Tom poked his wand in the Vampires neck, ready to curse him. He obviously only had seen how Luthièn suddenly panicked and then looked like crying.

"Get away from her! Don't you dare hurt her!" he said, furiously, and Damon was glad the rest wasn't there anymore to watch the scene unfold.

"Oi! Tell him to stop kicking and poking me, will you?"

"Tom… please, don't, you misunderstand… she said flatly. "I was only… reminded of some things I'd wish to forget."

"Hey, you shouldn't! Or else you would forget your fantastic saviour as well!"

"**Now** I know how I should've called you. Soterius! Suits you well…"

"That's a **cat** name, and besides, I don't **do** good…" he huffed.

"Suuure you don't," she joked, looking up to see the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Ah, I got you to smile again! That does my ego good…"

"Bastard," she sniggered.

"I would like to know what is going on…" Tom remarked, annoyed. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"Well, Tom, This here, as you can obviously not see, is Damon. He's a dead immortal."

"…"

"I mean, he's immortal, but only by natural age. Someone killed him, so he died. And, like all killed immortals, he has to wander this earth in some sort of spiritual form for the rest of his bloody life –or death, just how you see it-, not seen or heard by anyone… Except if he intrudes a mind, which he liked to do regularly with me." She grinned.

"Though I can** touch** things." Damon whispered, even though he knew Tom couldn't hear him, and this time it was Damon who kicked Tom in the side. "Hah, **now** we're even."

"He says that's for kicking him earlier. Now you're even. And he wanted to prove his point that he can still touch things," she said in a dry voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tom asked with a suspicious frown.

"Well, it's not like it's a secret, more that no-one would want to believe. The others never did… But anyways, you saw him moving stuff around, and you kicked him, so obviously you already knew there was** someone**."

"And how come** you** can see him?"

"I… well, I'm sure you've heard of tales where Muggle children can see ghosts? Wizards can always see them, but Muggles only when they're really small, although, in some cases, they keep seeing them, even as they grow older. It's the same with wizards and the spirits of immortals. Some little children would be able to see Damon as well, I think, but they wouldn't think twice about it."

"But you're no little child."

"No. I, well, I lost him for a while. Couldn't see or hear him anymore. It was when I first got contact with other wizards. They didn't believe in him, and didn't see him, and somehow, I too began to doubt his existence… I built up walls in my mind. Something broke it though…"

"Legilimency." Tom said softly. "By intruding your mind, I broke your walls, or some of them at least.

"Seems like a reasonable explanation to me." Damon shrugged.

"But I'd like to know something… what had you so upset?" Tom asked her.

Luthièn suddenly got a fearful expression on her face. "I… it's hard to tell."

"Try me," Tom said, and sat down.

"You've seen it already, once, in my mind."

"What?"

"The lamb."

"You mean that… **state** you were in?"

"Yes. I have a split personality. **That** was the other half of me. Damon freaked me out because of his name.

"Told you you would," the Vampire remarked with a worried look.

"Demon. I get it."

"Yes, but actually, it was ridiculous, really. He is the reason it is gone now. He entered my mind and tracked the other me down, before locking her up somewhere in my mind. She's still there, but she can't come out anymore. In my memories though, she is still there, and apparently she can wander around my mind, for Damon met her when he came back nearly two weeks ago, at the first night of the holidays. Strangely enough, someone else was there as well. First, I thought it to be a dream, so it didn't matter, but it wasn't a dream, so then she was real as well…"

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Tom gaped. "What the hell was she doing in your mind?"

"I've got no clue, and, if we can believe Damon –which I'm not **too** sure of-" she remarked joking, "Then Hermione didn't know herself either."

"Accidental Legilimency? I've heard it happened before, although it is rare."

"There are way too many mysterious things going on since I met you guys," she sighed. "First you, then the Dark Lord, then the founders, and now Hermione is strange as well?"

"Yeah, and Harry too… Apparently he's a genius deep in his mind… but only if it doesn't regard normal study-stuff of course."

"Harry?"

"He and I discovered how to break the enllaç so we can destroy Voldemort afterwards." Tom smiled happily. "I need to find my Inner Self and accept fully who I am. Then my mind differs from Voldemort, or something like that. I don't know if it works, but it is worth a try. Problem is that I don't know how to do it exactly. I've already tried Legilimency on myself, but it doesn't work. I only get a maelstrom of memories and thoughts. No person."

"I could help him with that," Damon told Luthièn. "After all, I found your two Inner Selves, and let yourself meet them both inside your mind before I locked one of them up, didn't I? Maybe I can find his, and guide him towards it as well."

"That could work…"

"What?" Tom asked.

"Damon wants to assist you. He can enter the minds of people, and seek out the Inner self, after which he can bring you to meet him."

"That would work?"

"Worked for me," Luthièn said with a sad smile.

"Okay, when? We're going to spend the rest of the holidays here in the tent, and I can hardly have nice conversations with my Immortal dead tutor to guide me through my mind."

"Hey, he's actually got a point there…" Damon said.

"State the obvious," she said, rolling her eyes. "But you're indeed right. We aren't always going to have the luck that everyone else is gone to watch fireworks and too drunk to notice anything else."

"Yeah, idiots…" Tom sighed, and then his eyes widened. "Drunk?** Everyone**?"

Luthièn walked to the flap of the tent that served as a door and glanced outside, one look when glancing back at them really enough to confirm her words. "Yep, everyone."

"**Harry…"** Tom said, narrowing his eyes. "Sorry Luthièn, Damon, I have to go tend to my boyfriend, and knock some sense in him when he wakes up. Really, what is he **thinking**?"

"Let's just say that we'll find your Inner Self when we're at school, okay?"

"Sure, sure. It is only four days from now anyway. I take it that Damon will follow you to Hogwarts anyway?"

"I'll follow you to the **end** of the world," The Vampire smirked to Luthièn. "Although, please don't go there. I might get seasick if I tried to keep from tumbling over the edge of the world, the waves beneath my feet, desperately trying to consume me and throw me off… I wouldn't even have time to save you anymore… lest I throw my own life away, being the gentleman I am…" he said dramatically, the back of his right hand pressed against his forehead.

"And here I thought you didn't **do** good?"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. No, I'll think I'll let you drown on your own then…" he said, tapping his chin.

She swatted him over the head. "He's just being a prat," she told Tom, who looked at her with curiousity. "Go and drag your boyfriend away from the evil alcohol."

"Sure, one more question though… does Draco know?"

"Uhm… not really…" she said, looking guilty.

"You two." Tom said, pointing at her and the air. "Are together?"

"Only** one** question, was it?" she said stubbornly. When he glared, she hung her head. "We're not quite yet... not until I'm not together anymore with Draco but… I don't know how to break it to him, he loves me…"

Tom sighed, and turned away while saying: "You'd better tell him soon. It isn't really fair to him, is it?" he didn't wait for an answer, since he knew he wouldn't get one, and walked out of the tent to go look after Harry.

* * *

Salazar looked up from his book as the three figures appeared in the room, who looked shocked to see him there. He ignored the stare Godric was giving him.

"You've kept me waiting for quite some time," he said, closing the book before rising.

"How…" Helga said in surprise.

"Let's just say that I find this piece of magic you have put up here extremely intriguing. I merely wished to know more about it… Naturally, having an heir running around the castle, listening in on your last rendezvous, and running to me, might have helped me as well. Enfin, I have come, and now you are to tell me why you set this up, and why it is sealed with such force."

"Well, now you know of it and are willing to help, I'm sure **no-one** will be able to make any objections…" Rowena said, giving Godric a pointed stare, which he refused to meet.

"That's settled then. Now, what is this for?"

"It is a magic well. We have concentrated on Hogwarts' magic and focused some of it in one point, **here**. You know about Voldemort returning?" As he nodded, she continued. "Good. Now, your and Godric's heir are involved in it somehow. Apparently, Harry carries a piece of Voldemort in his soul, which is currently the master soul. This magic here will be used by us to set up a barrier, in which we will seal Harry. If we will all work together, then Voldemort will not be able to obtain his soul. Meanwhile, he will be vulnerable. To answer your second question, we have sealed it now, so the magic of it won't unleash and alert other people"

"That's a nice plan you've got there, but Voldemort will be able to return while both Harry and Tom are alive."

"Your heir, I take it?"

"Indeed," he answered, and told them about the mìtic enllaç,

"That sure is troublesome," Helga said afterwards.

"Not necessarily. Tom is a genius, and Harry and his friends are smart as well. They will probably try to find a way to break the bond."

"You think they can?" Godric asked, frowning.

"I have faith in them. And it would certainly make matters a lot easier, though I would love to examine that bond…" he sighed. "But alas, that won't be possible, I suppose. Now, I have to send them a sign to let them know I've contacted you three…" he rummaged through the pockets of his robes until he found the Galleon. He tapped it with his wand, and the coin glowed. Miles away, another did the same.

"Now that is done, I'm awfully curious as to what you've been up to these last centuries."

"Protecting students, mostly, strengthening the wards of Hogwarts… floating around… not really much. We've bound ourselves to the castle grounds, so we cannot leave here. We mainly interact only with the other ghosts. It is a nice society." Rowena said. "Sometimes I get to persuade Peeves, the only one who can touch things, to open some books for me and turn the pages, so I can read, or I call one of the house- elves, though they find us ghosts a bit scary."

"Oh? Since when?"

"Since the Bloody Baron came here… Personally, I find him scary as well. But I wouldn't think twice of killing him again, after hearing what he's done to my daughter," She said, her voice hardening. Helga patted her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"At least now you get to see her again, right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Though I'd prefer it if she were alive."

"She would have been dead anyway now, murdered or not." Slytherin remarked indifferently, giving Godric a valid reason to blow up to him. Salazar pursed his lips as he heard the storm of insults wash over him. He really didn't care."Godric. You're not doing this for Rowena, and you know it. Now, if you want to become angry at me, at least tell me your real reason."

"You know my reason, you heartless… **bastard!**"

"Yes, I know, and I think it totally invalid. I don't feel anything for you anymore. As they would say in this time: Get over it." On this, the ghost of Gryffindor spun around and stalked through the wall, not bothering to answer.

"That was uncalled for." Helga told him softly.

"He should accept it at last. Merlin, it has been** centuries** ago."

"He loves you."

"I know, but I don't return his feelings anymore. Besides, what would he win with it? I'm a human, and he is a ghost. It isn't my reason to reject him of course, but even** he **should see that it could never work out. Whether I loved him or not."

"But he won't see that."

"I know," Slytherin said again, sighing


	16. Chapter 16

Some notes: -Damon has an awfully **good** brother who only feeds on animals and is really annoying.  
-Vervaine is a weed that Vampires can't stand. Has not so nice consequences for them when they come into contact with it.

* * *

The four free days left passed quickly. Draco and Luthièn came over to the tent where the Gryffindors were staying often, and they had a lot of conversations. Sometimes, when no- one else was there, Luthièn, Tom and Damon would have a talk. Luthièn would just say what Damon was saying to Tom and her… as long as it weren't perverted comments meant solely for her… They had, after a lot of trouble, finally found a day and time when both Tom and Luthièn wouldn't be missed, on which they could try to find Tom's Inner self. Tom also told Harry about this, though he kept the promise with Luthièn he had made earlier, to not tell anyone yet of Damon. She didn't want it to reach Draco as well.

The day before the last day of the holidays, Luthièn couldn't take it any longer though, and broke up with Draco. She had expected him to be shocked, but he was surprisingly understanding. She had apologised, but he had waved it away, telling her he knew something had been going on lately, and that this way, they wouldn't have to ignore each other anymore. Luthièn was relieved that, even after it, they could still act like friends, unlike so many other couples, who went to ignore each other's existences.

Hermione had also had a few bothersome days… or nights. The dreams had returned, but hadn't really given her much more information… Nonetheless, she had a rough plan in her head what she should do with them. She was convinced now that they were of importance, and didn't brush them off like 'just dreams'. She had had already taken some precautions, just in case, and was now very glad for that fact. Also, a few days ago, the Galleon of Slytherin had burned, telling her the other spirits had finally arrived. She had run to the others immediately, and together, they decided they would try to get there as soon as possible. By checking their schedules however, they noticed they could only be there all on Friday, which was a pain. Hermione decided she would first go there herself, to tell the spirits they would come then.

So now, they were back at Hogwarts, and Hermione opened the door leading to the Symbol Room with the spell she had learnt from Tom. Upon opening it, she saw four figures in the room, three soaring in silence, seemingly staring into nothingness, and that moment, she decided that whatever she did, she would never become a ghost. The other figure, the only solid one, sat in a chair, absorbed in a book. One of the spirits noticed her and smiled.

"Hermione Granger, I assume?"

"Yes… You are Rowena Ravenclaw?" she asked, both awed and exited.

"Indeed, child. Now, come closer. It has been too long since I interacted with a living being."

"And what about me then?" Slytherin grumbled.

"Someone with a heart of stone cannot really be called **living**, can he?" the male spirit bit back.

"Godric," Rowena said with pursed lips, and Gryffindor snorted.

"Anyways…" Hermione said, feeling a little awkward and insignificant among four of the world's most distinguished magicians. "I think Slytherin explained you I and some others would come?"

"Yes, where are they?"

"Having lessons. We can only come here Friday, all of us that is… I was wondering though, if you could explain the reasons why you created this… spellwork," she said, making a vague gesture to the tattooed stone.

"Of course. It is a barrier that will keep everything inside of it when activated, safe from outside influences. With this, we wanted to give you some delay to defeat the current Dark Lord, Voldemort. He will want to gain back his soul, which is now partially stored in one of your friends, Harry Potter. We think Salazar's heir, Tom Riddle, will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"How should he do that?"

"Voldemort is now little more than a Horcrux himself. Firstly, there is some bond between Harry, Tom and Voldemort, which needs to be broken. They said they would figure it out themselves though."

Hermione frowned at those words. They hadn't informed the others about it.

"After it is broken, Voldemort needs to be killed. Now, there are only a few things that can kill a Horcrux. Luckily, there is an object here in the school that will be sufficient. Godric's sword is still here in Hogwarts, the Headmaster keeps it in his office. It is an enchanted sword, made by Goblins. It has the power that is needed. We suggest it would be best if he will be destroyed by his own past, Tom."

Hermione though back about her dreams, and saw Harry inside of the pillar of light, while Tom tried to fight the dark cloud with the sword, but instead got killed. She shuddered, and wondered if it would be wise to tell them. After giving it a second thought, she knew that they would give up if their own plan did not work. And she needed this room. Suddenly, the second dream became clear to her. Fifteen minutes would have to be enough, but how could she know when Voldemort would arrive?

"I will go back now, before I will be missed. We will come back here Fridays."

She turned and walked out of the door, unaware of piercing eyes that followed her.

"She knows something," Helga spoke up when Hermione was gone.

"Does she?"

"Yes, I don't know though if it is a good or a bad thing that she is keeping it from us."

"She is very close friends with both Harry and Tom. We cannot afford it to not trust her." Slytherin answered. "Leave the matter to rest."

* * *

Tom paced through the dungeon, wondering if this was such a good idea. Luthièn seemed to be confident enough about it, but hell… would he just have to give the Vampire free reign in his head? He knew a few things about killed Immortals, and they weren't all that pleasant. Far from it, actually. They became spirit-like beings, but they were even more dangerous than alive. They didn't need to feed anymore, so they wouldn't attack humans for their blood, but some took fun in taking over and destroying minds. Thank Merlin that being dead had very negative effects for **them** as well. To be ignored for eternity wasn't really all that great. Of course, that arrogant bastard just** had** to find someone who **did** see him. He looked up when the door creaked, and Luthièn entered. She motioned for him to sit down.

"Alright, I'll tell you what will most likely happen. I don't know if it is the same for everybody, so I'll just say what it was for me. Firstly, You'll have to lower your Occlumency walls, for he cannot break them. Not yours, anyway. Secondly, Damon will enter your mind and try to find your Inner Self, who will be dwelling around somewhere. You yourself will have to do nothing but wait until that point. Create an easily accessed, wide space in your mind, like I did with my field, then he will be able to bring your True Self there. With me, he found two, of which he sealed one in, but that is irrelevant to your situation."

"So in fact, I only have to do something after he finds 'me'?"

"Precisely."

"Let's give it a try then," he said, letting the walls around his mind fade.

Immediately, he felt something shift, and he himself was also pulled into the depths of his mind. He chose to create a place familiar to him, but also one where Voldemort –as far as he knew- had never been. The Chamber of Secrets had always been a quiet place, where he could think in peace. Also, the Basilisk had lived here, the first motherly figure he had ever had. He watched the snake statues and the pools of black water, and felt at ease again. Home. In silence, he waited for the Vampire to show up. Tom didn't need to wait long, for after a few minutes, two forms began to materialise. The largest flashed him a grin, showing two razor sharp teeth. The other took him in silently. Tom would have loved to converse with the Vampire now he could actually see and hear him, but his attention was at the other currently.

"Found him... have fun." The Vampire smirked, and backed off. He sat against one of the walls, as if there was a show to watch.

"So." Tom said, a lot more confidential than he felt. "You are me."

"All of us." The other said, a knowing smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Could you explain that?" Tom frowned.

"You have neglected us. First our good side, then our bad."

"And here I thought something like that didn't exist."

"I am not omnipotent, and thus, nor are you. We are not sure if it exists."

"I never thought it to." He frowned.

"Apparently, we do so."

"You are puzzling."

"We always wanted to be. Why act any different to ourselves than we do to others?"

"You are different from me."

"And that is where you are wrong, and where your knowledge lacks," his Self said solemnly. "I may act differently than you right now, but that is because you are in denial of certain sides of you. Of me. Of** us,**" he said, and Tom understood why he had been using plural form all this time. They were the same.

"Then tell me what those…sides of me are."

"Dig into our memory. In the beginning, we denied the good of us, relishing in the Dark Arts, and tried to push away our emotions, even going so far as to create a Horcrux. We sealed away the guilt of the deaths we'd caused, only wanting power. Dark power. But after coming here, in this time, and seeing what it would have led us to do, our good side destroyed our emotionless mask. Instead of it, we put up another, not forgetting about, but crushing our dark sides. We didn't see that wasn't what we should have done. We wondered about the friends we had now made, and Harry, and thought that they would leave us if we showed even a spark of who we had been. But there is always a way in between, there isn't only white and black. Grasp the grey sides, and true power awaits. Remember the first Defense lesson here? That was a glimpse of the true us, that, which I am , but you are not yet."

His Inner Self had a point. It had been one of the few moments he had felt truly himself, complete and powerful. Nonetheless, he shrank back and shook his head when remembering how much he had hurt the ones around him with that.

The other snarled at him. "Why are you trying to let us be someone we are not?"

"Because it is the only way! If I would act like I did before…"

"But we don't **have** to!"

"That wasn't me either, was it?" he said quietly, after a short silence.

"It was not."

"So, I just have to drop all my masks?"

"Yes."

"Will they accept me?"

"We are not all-knowing, alright. I know the same things you do, so I cannot answer that question. But if they are our real friends, they will."

Tom bit his lip, thinking about the consequences it would have.

"No matter what will happen after you choose to accept us, we will not turn out like Voldemort. We have learnt love, and friendship, something he will never understand. There is no way it will cause us to follow the same path as him."

Tom nodded in understanding and approached the other, stretching out his hand.

"Then I am willing to try." He smirked, and got a grin in return.

He pulled the other against him, and his Inner Self fused with him. And then, he truly understood himself, all the knowledge that was in his mind but had been sealed away came back to him. And the moment he accepted it, he felt something else snap.

"My body, my mind and my soul are not yours anymore," he smiled softly. "Voldemort."

"Oh, dramatic ending," he heard someone sigh. Tom turned to find Damon, whom he had entirely forgotten about. "I must say that I had expected it to be a bit more interesting y'know. Bloodshed and the like. Pity, really. A waste of my time," the Vampire huffed.

"Really?" Tom said, narrowing his eyes. "_**Infinitus Cruor!**_" he said sweetly, pointing his wand at the other man. The Vampire wasn't prepared for it, and blinked as the curse hit him, seemingly unaffecting him.

"Hah, doesn't work eh? I must… What the **HELL**!" he yelled, as blood began to rise to the surface of his arm, and broke it open, letting it flow freely.

"A spell, perfect for draining Vampires. Ah, it has been too long since I dared to cast such a curse…" Tom sighed. "Besides, **you** wanted to see blood, didn't you?" He clacked his tongue. "But I guess it is unfair, no?" another flick of his wand stopped the blood and healed Damon's arm.

"Weird personality change…" the other murmured.

"You weren't prepared for that?" he said, cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm prepared for **everything**."

"I beg to differ… _**Diffindo**_, _**Sectumsempra**_, _**Kurozonda chi**_, _**Letaliter**_ _**Somnus!**_"

True to his word, he was prepared for it this time, But Tom wasn't an expert duelist for nothing. Damon was a bit shocked about the last spell, that would have sent him into a deep coma from which he probably would never wake up. The Vampire attacked Tom, but after minutes of fighting, they came to the conclusion that they were pretty much equally matched in fighting skills. That moment, Tom decided to play one of his aces.

~Answer me, greatest of Hogwart's four.~

The mouth of Slytherin's statue opened, and the Basilisk slid out of it.

"What the-! She's dead!"

"**My **mind, remember…" Tom grinned. ~Attack.~

Damon threw him a filthy look. "Well, at least it is a nice challenge…"

Ten minutes later, the Chamber was in shambles, and the Basilisk dead. –again-, but the Vampire lay on the ground with the point of a wand in his face.

"Who wins?" Tom stated coolly.

"Why you!" Damon said, whacked the wand away and sprang to his feet. He bared his teeth and attacked again, but Tom just put up a shield.

"It is useless. You're exhausted, and you aren't nearly as powerful as you were when alive."

"Before, you looked like a weak little shit. How come you're so strong all of sudden?"

"Maybe you should learn to not underestimate your enemies from now on, but, to answer your question, it is because I am me. Finally. All of me. Now, will you just give up already?"

"I don't **do** giving up." He smirked, flew at Tom and sank his teeth into Tom's neck. Suddenly, he froze and began to make spastic movements before falling on the ground.

"I'd already guessed you wouldn't" Tom said smugly. "But you don't think I would let a Vampire run around without taking precautions, do you?"

"You…" the man croaked. "Ver…Vervaine?"

"Precisely. Now, I think you can let yourself out?" he asked, and walked over to the entrance of the Chamber without waiting for an answer. The only thing he got was a stream of curses anyways. As soon as he passed the entrance, he opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of a stressed Luthièn.

"Merlin, Tom, that took you **ages**!"

"Not really, fighting your Vampire did."

"You… fought with…"

"Yeah. I hope he isn't too sore of a loser." He chuckled evilly.

"You defeated him? Oh, I can't **wait** to see his face.

When Damon appeared, seething in anger, Luthièn had a hard time to not break into a laughing fit, though she couldn't prevent a soft snigger to leave her mouth.

"Had fun?" she asked sweetly.

"_Ver-vaine."_ He ground out between clenched teeth. _"That __**fucker**__ took Vervaine!"_

"And… why did you bite him?"

"_He began!"_ the man whined.

"Don't whine."

"He** is** as sore loser, isn't he?" Tom said, highly amused.

"_Tell him I demand a re-match__** without**__ foul play!"_ he snarled.

"He wants a re-match."

"Not a chance. He lost, now he has to deal with that."

"_I already hate the fact I helped him. He's ten times as annoying now as he was."_

"He doesn't like the new you." Luthièn interpreted.

"Why, because I'm better than he is?"

Before Damon could throw in a nasty comment, she asked: "Did it work?"

"With the Mìtic enllaç?" Yes it did. I felt a snap."

"I wonder if Harry and the Dark Lord felt it as well."

"Probably. I'm going to find Harry now, if you don't mind."

"I don't. **He** does though."

"But I don't** care** what he wants."

"Oh, so you care about** me**? I'm touched." Luthièn smiled.

"What**ever** you say" Tom grumbled, though she could see his small smile. "What time is it?"

"Night already. You've been inside of yourself for** hours**."

"_Y'know, that sounded really…creepy."_

"Pervert." She said, with a twitching eye. "Now Tom, give Harry my greetings, okay?"

"I will… once I've properly woken him up…"

"_Now __**that**__ sounded perverted."_

* * *

"Harry?" he whispered upon entering the boy's dorms.

"Tom?" the raven-haired said sleepily. "You surely took your time."

"Shh… yeah, I know, sorry about that. It was worth it though. Did you feel anything?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping."

"That's too bad then."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I think it worked."

"That's good…"

"That's all you have to say?" Tom said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Sorry… too tired." The boy yawned.

Tom undressed and crawled in Harry's bed, taking his boyfriend in his arms. "I'll have to warn you though…" he said, flashing a dark grin."I'm **very** dangerous now." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'll just have to deal with that then, mm?" said boy chuckled, while snuggling closer to Tom, totally ruining Tom's comment of course, since Tom couldn't do anything –or didn't want to- but snuggling back. "How did you do it anyways?"

"I can't tell you Harry. I'm sorry, but it is not my secret to tell."

"Then I won't ask."

"Thank you. Besides, I think it will come out soon enough."

"Will it?"

"I'm sure." He chuckled, thinking about Damon and his immense arrogance. He wasn't one to not be noticed, invisible and inaudible or not.

* * *

"_So this is how you spend the time that you could also have spent with __**me**__?"_

"It's not as if I have a** choice**." The girl murmured, while pretending to pay attention to the lesson. Something that was quite impossible, with your to everyone else invisible angel/sort-of-nearly-boyfriend sitting on your desk, making comments on said lesson.

"_Can't you… I don't know… kill her?"_

"Damon!" Luthièn hissed.

"_At least make her shut up! This is as boring as heaven!"_

"Boring as hell you mean."

"_Luthièn, Luthièn." He sighed, shaking his head. "In hell, there are devils, monsters, awesome fire and people to torture. In heaven, the only god-damn thing you can do is sitting on a cloud, listening to angel music that almost makes you puke… now I think of it, scrap the almost, and trying to not rip their throats out, or else you'll get a talk with God that you have to be nicer. Like Dumbledore, judging from what I've discovered about the man in Tom's mind. What's more boring than that? So yes, boring as heaven."_

She tried to conceal her laughter by coughing, and got a knowing grin from Tom, who was sitting at the other side of the classroom.

"_So. I think I need to cheer the atmosphere here up a bit."_ He said, and walked over to McGonagall in front of the classroom.

"Damon!" she hissed frantically. "Sit. Down!" Pitifully, she couldn't say it very loud, for people would have noticed, so he didn't hear her. On a second thought, with his super-vampiric hearing he should be able to hear her, no matter how softly spoken, so he was just pretending to not have heard her. Idiot.

He picked up a piece of chalk, and raised it to the blackboard.

"Oh, you're so childish." She groaned, when she saw what he had written.

'A cat? Really, is that all you can do? BOOORRRING!'

When the class began to snigger, Mc. Gonagall turned around and reddened.

"Peeves! Get out of here!"

'Peeves?' Damon wrote. 'Do you dare to compare me with a lowly Poltergeist? Oh no, I'm something much more** fun**. And interesting. And handsome. And more… well, you get the idea.'

"I don't care who you are, I want to continue my lesson!"

'You're no fun.' He wrote, but only Luthièn could see his pout. 'You remind me of my brother y'know?_' "With his bambi-friends."_ He muttered after that.

"Get out before I hex you!"

'Try. –smirk-' he drew a very evil-looking smiley on the blackboard, devil horns and –tail included.

She stalked over to him and drew her wand before cursing him. He dodged the first ones with what he liked to call his 'amazing vampire skills.' But failed to dodge one of them she shot at his dead angle –unknowingly of course- Suddenly, in his place was a very cute –pink- little rabbit.

"Never mess with the Transfiguration teacher." said smugly, and Luthièn could imagine her blowing the smoke off the top of her wand, like with a gun.

Then, the black-haired girl froze. If her professor could see the result of her spell, that meant… the magic made him visible? And truly, when she transformed him back, the class gasped. Sure, **she** didn't see any difference, but obviously, the rest could see him now as well. Damon gazed down at his hands and smirked.

"Well, I don't know** what** you did, but thanks for making me visible again. Can you hear me, by the way?"

"Loud and clear." The professor said icily, and he got an exited look.

"Oi, Luthièn, hear that! He said, and moved over to her in a flash. "I'm sorta alive again! Now **everyone** can see how hot I am!"

It took her all her self-restraint to not knock him out.

"You know him?" her professor asked suspiciously.

"Nope, never heard of him, never saw him either." She said curtly, her arms folded over her chest while she tried to ignore him.

"Awww… Luthièn. Don't worry, you won't have to share me… I'll try to keep all my fangirls away…"

"What fangirls? She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Those." He replied, pointing at a group of girls that were already drooling over him.

"Oh, great. Now your ego is going to be even bigger than it already was," she sighed.

"I thought that wasn't possible?"

"Oh, shush you," she laughed.

"At least now I can thank you… properly. Never got a chance, with our fight and all." Another voice interrupted them.

"Oh, hey Tom," Damon said, and accepted the offered hand. "Don't worry about it. Messing around in that evil twisted little head of yours was** fun**."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" he smiled, throwing Damon off for a while, before he composed himself.

"Didn't it sound like one?"

"Hmm… one would think that someone as** awesome** as you would come up with better offending material."

The vampire narrowed his eyes, and an evil grin found its way to his face. "Really? Well, I have some—"

"Damon!" Luthièn said shocked, but both men just laughed.

"Oh, come** on**. I wasn't going to **say** it."Damon said, just as Tom shrugged: "Yeah, I was just seeing how far he would go…"

"Guys." Hermione mixed herself in the conversation, pointing her eyes skyward, and Harry whacked Tom over his head. The rest of the class sat back and enjoyed the conversation, since obviously, the lesson was ruined.

McGonagall however, tried to restore some order by shouting: "I demand an explanation, right** now**."

"Oeh, the kitty is angry. Don't scratch me, 'kay?" Damon –who else, really- said.

The rest fell silent, seeing their professor turn furious.

"Alright, alright kitty. To make the story short, I'm a vampire, I was killed, I became a sorta ghost, and thanks to you I'm sorta alive again."

"**Sorta** alive?" she repeated sarcastically.

"Well, I have no need to sleep actually, though I like to do it whenever I'm bored, and I don't really need blood anymore to sustain myself. Or anything else. I suppose you couldn't really call me** alive**. But first, only** she** could see and hear me. Now, you all can as well. So that doesn't make me dead either. Besides, I can touch things and stuff like that."

"Sorta," the professor said weakly, and sat down in her chair. "So I've caused a half-alive vampire to run through the castle now."

"Nah, I was already here, just invisible to you. And unhearable… is that even a word?" he said, and frowned before shrugging. "Now it is. I guess I still have to figure out what made me alive again…"

"And why could Ms Salvatore see you then?" the Transfiguration professor said, making a vague gesture to Luthièn.

"Cause she's weird. And** he** here knows me because I broke into his mind. With permission of course. To help him."

"Of course," she repeated, not knowing what to make of it all.

"So. And now to someone else…" Damon said, and turned to a very pale looking Draco. "VICTORY!" he shouted, and punched his fist into the air. **"No-one** wins from me! I'm way too awesome to be beaten by the likes of you!"

"Damon!" Luthièn said, feeling guilty.

"What? I wanted to tell him that ever since I saw him hug you. You're** mine**." He growled, and the girl blushed, hating herself for liking the possessiveness in his voice.

"Not yet… ," she muttered. "And I had wished to tell him about this in… private." She knew she was red, and he suddenly faltered, looking positively worried.

"I'm… sorry, I suppose. I got ahead of myself."

"Wow, first time I've heard you apologising," she dully said, her eyes on Draco, whose mouth was a straight line.

"I knew something was going on," he spoke on a neutral tone. "Ever since the last time you stayed at my place, you avoided me. Are you… together?"

"No!" she said, quite strongly. "No, I'm not. I… I…" she couldn't finish her sentence, just staring at her… boyfriend?

"Do you want to be?"

She hugged herself and wished there were not that many people staring. Damon suddenly engulfed her in a hug from behind. "Luthièn…" he whispered, and she relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"I do… I just… did not know how to tell you, or how to give you the reason. Most people did not even believe in his existence, and avoided all evidence, even if it was as plain to see as the letters on the chalkboard."

"It doesn't come that unexpected," Draco answered. "I've been preparing myself in a way ever since I knew you avoided me." Luthièn had expected someone in the class to have been an asshole by now and made a stupid comment, but everyone was completely silent.

"So…" she muttered. "Is this it, then? It's not exactly how I'd wanted to tell you…"

"I already knew. And I want you to be happy…"

"Also," Damon threw in, suddenly cheerful again. "Now you and your lovedovey can get together."

"What the hell do you mean?" Draco frowned angrily, while Luthièn threw Damon a confused look.

"Oh, come** on**. You… him over there…" he sighed, pointing his finger at Blaise. "I can already see the wedding pictures." Silence fell again, and Draco and Blaise looked at each other, Blaise turning** slightly** red. "Oh, confess already, lovebirds!" Damon snarled. "Blaise, I** know** you've got a picture of Draco under your pillow, and Drake… you might not be aware of it, but you** keep** glancing over at him."

"I… I do?" Draco said, bewildered at what turn the conversation was taking

"Yes, you do," Damon said, annoyed.

"Oh," he said, dumbfounded, and gave a startled noise when the vampire picked him up and dropped him… in Blaise's lap.

"And that way you immediately keep your hands off** my** girlfriend."

"W…what?" he stuttered, not having grasped the whole situation just yet.

"Peachy." Damon smirked, and swung an arm around Luthièn's shoulder, who highly doubted the sanity of her new lover.

* * *

**_Infinitus Cruor:_** Latin for Endless blood  
**_Kurozon da chi:_** Japanese for Dark blood  
**_Letaliter Somnes:_** Latin for Mortally/Fatally sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Voldemort was furious. No, understatement. **Beyond** furious. He didn't know what happened exactly, but one day, he had felt a snap and all his hard work of stealing life had been reduced to practically nothing! He felt almost as weak as in the beginning, and he had even seen Severus' mark fade a bit again. So now he was in rage and wreaking havoc upon a Muggle village to become stronger once more. All the while, his thoughts kept drifting off to Potter and Tom. How dare they? How could Tom show such weakness? Love… he hissed in disgust. To think that he would ever succumb to such an emotion, no matter what form he had. It was unthinkable. He needed to take control over that body again soon… He had left Severus in the dark as to what his real plans were to regain his body, in case he would brief anything over to Dumbledore. He had long known Severus was a spy… But he was still useful.

He ripped the life out a man that had crossed his path and absorbed it, feeling and testing his strength. Two weeks at most, and then he would stand in front of Hogwarts, ready to reclaim what was his.

* * *

_Riddle, Potter  
I know I haven't written for a long time, but I think the Dark Lord is becoming suspicious of me.  
He watches me far more closely than before.  
Somehow, he has weakened a great deal, even my Mark faded again.  
I can only hope this means you have destroyed the enllaç.  
We are at a halt now, since he wishes to concentrate on becoming stronger for a while.  
This will not mean however, that our problems are over.  
You have two weeks to prepare yourself.  
Severus._

Tom burned the letter to crisp in his hand, staring solemnly at the ashes. "Two weeks" he whispered to himself. "Two weeks and he will come."

He abruptly turned and stalked out of the room, in search for Harry. He didn't notice a pair of brown eyes to watch him, silently repeating his words.

* * *

Hermione knew now that her time was short. She had interpreted her dreams fully now, after having another one. She thought back at it.

_She was in a room, full of flecks of light that played across the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Then, she was running through it, avoiding curses from Death Eaters. Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard, and the wall with sparkling objects came down. The hummingbird turned into an egg once more, before staying in that form forever, due to the broken glass bell. The rush of sand was the last sound she heard, and again, she saw the clock of Hogwarts, spinning backwards now._

Time. She just needed more time. There was one little problem though… every time turner at the Ministry had been destroyed. And then it came to her. Something she had noticed long ago, the first time she came to Hogwarts.

_She flicked another wand, and another, without getting a reaction. Then, she swayed another, a black one, and yelped when all of sudden boxes began to shove around._

"_No, no, definitely too strong for you," murmured the wand maker. Hermione tried to help him with putting the boxes back, and accidentally shoved the lid off a cardboard box, revealing tens of small hourglasses._

"_What are these?" she asked in wonder, and Ollivander smiled down at her._

"_Something you will need in a couple of years." He had said mysteriously. "When you cannot find another, come to me."_

_She was confused, but all thoughts of it disappeared when he gave her another wand. As she touched it, she felt it glow warm, and all the dust in the room rose and began to glow._

"_Yes, yes, perfect." The mysterious man smiled._

She knew it wasn't really like her to make such a bold move, but she couldn't wait any longer. She ran up to Harry's room and fished the Invisibility cloak out of his trunk, together with the Marauders map. She hoped he wouldn't miss them. She cursed, knowing it would be noticed if she used the floo network, and she couldn't yet apparate. Sighing, she snuck down the stairs, until finally she reached the shed with school brooms. She was hopeless on a broom, but well, she needed** some** way to get to Diagon alley…

The trip was hell, she nearly fell off her broom a couple of times, got soaked in the clouds, nearly froze over, and lost the invisibility cloak once. Luckily, it stuck to a tree after five minutes of chasing it while having a panic attack. Conclusion: She **never** wanted to fly on a broom again.

The streets of Diagon Alley were empty, and she silently prayed that at least the door of the wand shop would be open. She released her breath only after she had pushed against the door and stepped inside, meeting the warm, dry air in the shop. Surprisingly, Ollivander was already there, sitting at his desk.

"Ah," he spoke softly. "Hermione Granger, you have finally come. Vinewood, 10 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring no? but your wand is not what you came for tonight…"

"How… how do you know?"

"Let me introduce myself properly to you. I am Ollivander, the founder of this shop, maker of wands, and the inventor of time turners. Normally I don't interfere with the flow of time, but what I have seen must be stopped. If everything would run its natural course, this world as we know it will cease to exist."

"What can I do?" Hermione asked bravely.

The man smiled and opened a drawer in his desk, taking out a very peculiar object. It looked like a time turner, but the sand didn't run normal. Instead, it flowed around in the hourglass.

"This," he said softly, "Is my masterpiece. This time turner allows you to change the course of time. You will need to be careful with it though. It cannot fall into wrong hands. When the Dark Lord arrives, sit back and watch what happens. Use that time to prepare yourself, and then go back in time to prevent what you just saw."

"Thank you," she stammered, when he handed her the time turner.

"Go now. There is much you need to do still."

"I know," she smiled, and walked out of the shop. There were many questions that she had wanted to ask him, but she knew she had to come back for those after everything was over. She groaned again when seeing her broom, on which she needed to fly back.

* * *

Harry was restless these days. He knew what he needed to do, but it was just so** hard**! Did he just have to sit back and watch as Tom tried to kill Voldemort? He didn't want to lose him… he hugged his knees and tried to think of happier thoughts. Finally, he decided that sitting here only made him feel worse, so he descended from the tower and went outside, not stopping until finally the forest appeared in front of him. He wondered what everyone thought was so frightening about it. Sure, it was dark, and there were a lot of creatures, but he had gone in there often now, and not all the places were as bad as the spider nest. On the contrary. He decided to go to the same place Hagrid had showed them the Thestrals. Maybe the strange, misunderstood beasts could give him some comfort. When he arrived there however, he wasn't the only one there.

"Hey Luna."

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Harry. Good that I see you. I wanted to thank you… you know, for the last DA meeting. It was nice."

"Oh, yes. Pity that Dumbledore hasn't been able to find a new teacher, eh?"

"Not really. I like the DA better."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Harry… you needn't worry about the things that are yet to come. It will work out, I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Voldemort."

Harry was shocked. He hadn't thought she would know of it. "Where did you hear anything about him?"

Luna just smiled mysteriously, and hummed. Harry went to sit next to her for a while, until she suddenly spoke: "Tom is searching for you."

"What? Oh, did he tell you?"

"In a way." She said vaguely. "He is waiting in the common room of Gryffindor."

"Ah, alright, I'll go then... have a good time."

"You too."

When he was gone, Luna turned to watch the horses again. Another animal, lizard-like, snuck up to her, sniffing at the raw meat she had with her. She handed him something and he quickly gulped it down before looking at her with his head turned.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"If you want to." Luna smiled.

"Certainly."

"Could you sneak into the potions lab in the castle? There should be some potion there that looks like murky drab. Second shelf on the left if facing the door."

"I would be able to do that. What do you want with it?"

"I need it sent to someone."

"Can't you make it yourself?"

"Not enough time."

"For another piece of meat I will deliver it to the person you want me to…" the lizard said hopefully.

"Fine," she laughed. "Bring it to one called Hermione Granger. I don't care how, as long as she will be the only one who will find the potion."

"What is the name of the potion?" he asked, curiously. "It might help me to find it."

"You can read?"

"Of course!" he said, his chest swelling with pride. "My whole family can read your writing. My mother used to be a familiar to some wizard once, and he taught her to read and speak your tongue. She taught us."

"That is nice. It is called Polyjuice potion. Here, your meat. If you want more, come to me. I am usually found here, or at the greenhouses nowadays."

He slipped away in the bushes, and she smiled at the light that followed her often. "Did you sent him?" she asked, amused.

"I don't know what you are talking about… I only ever watch, I don't interfere with this world anymore… you should know."

"I know mum," She answered with a smile, even though she knew better.

* * *

"Tom?" Harry asked, walking into the common room, which was mostly empty.

The older boy looked up and smiled at him. Harry saw with worry the tireness on his face "Hey."

"Luna said you were searching for me."

"Luna?" he frowned. "I don't remember speaking to her."

"Well, she always seems to know more than the rest of us…"

"Dumbledore the second." Tom chuckled.

"Nah, Luna is way too nice to be a second Dumbledore."

"Oh? And here I thought you **worshipped** him."

"The blame is entirely on you, dear Tom. You've corrupted me…" Harry said with a wink and dropped himself on Tom's lap.

Seamus, who had been studying at the same table, threw them a venomous look.

"Y'know, I don't think we are wanted here," Tom remarked dryly.

"Right you are," the boy bit. "Get a room."

"**That**, is a very good idea! Thanks Seamus!" Harry said cheerfully. "And you know what is better? We** have** a room!"

He practically dragged Tom with him, not that the other complained.

"You sure are energetic today," Tom smirked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know why."

"Maybe I just have to tire you out a bit."

"Try me…" Harry shot back, but as they opened the door to their old room, it appeared to be occupied already. By a snoring Vampire no less.

"Darn," Harry pouted. "Seems we've got to find another place."

"Oh? And why is that?" Tom said innocently, pointing his wand at the man and carefully lifted him from the bed. Once he hovered outside, Tom dropped him on the floor, waking the vampire with a shock.

"Huh? What?" he said, looking around frantically.

"Our room." Tom said sweetly, and dragged Harry inside before shutting the door magically.

"And now… you can't escape anymore."

"Oh dear," Harry said, cocking his eyebrow sarcastically. "Whatever should I do?"

"What about… lie on the bed and keep still?"

"What about… no?"

"Not an option," Tom growled before he straddled Harry, kissing him heatedly.

Harry felt himself being pushed down on the bed, and somehow, his clothes were lost in the process. "Impatient, are we?"

"Very," Tom said in a husky tone. "And you know what? I know some rather wicked curses I can use at a moment like this…"

Harry looked at him, frowning and trying to get what he meant, but as he was met with lust-filled red eyes, he didn't care anymore. He let his hands slide over the torso of the other and bit down on Tom's collarbone, earning him a groan. Something wet lapped his chest and nipples and he swung his legs around Tom, rubbing their arousals together.

"Harry… do you trust me?" Tom whispered.

"O...of course."Harry panted, not aware enough to hear the dangerous tone in Tom's voice.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. Tom placed his hand on Harry's chest and whispered: _**"Crucio."**_

Harry's eyes widened when the realisation sank in what the curse was that Tom had used, but he didn't get time to feel betrayed, as the most amazing pleasure he had ever felt exploded in his body, leaving him writhing and making spastic movements. He wasn't aware of the mantra of Tom's name he was shouting, and not even of the cock that suddenly pushed into him. Tom cursed him a few more times, and when he finally came to, the bed was covered in semen, and they were both gasping for air.

"What…" was the first thing Harry could say. "What was that?" he turned his head and looked into the eyes he so loved.

"**That**, was an experiment from me. Don't worry, I've tested it a lot before daring to use it on you…" Tom panted back.

"But… that was a torturing spell. And not just any… but…"

"I, Harry, have mastered the Unforgivables. And I mean that in every way. If you would shout an Avada Kedavra at someone, he might get a few scratches. If Lucius Malfoy does the same, that person is killed. With me, I can choose. Just like I can choose the amount of pressure I give to your nerves… In this case, just enough to not make you feel pain, but pleasure…"

"I am so lucky to have such an inventive lover." Harry laughed, and rolled to his side to snuggle in Tom's arms. "You should do that more often. It felt amazing."

"Glad you liked it." Tom smiled softly and lifted himself to hover over Harry's form, using the other hand to trail down the sweaty body. He planted soft kisses on Harry's lips, which were met with enthusiasm. The younger boy hummed and grasped black strands, tightening the hold they had on each other. Tom sucked on Harry's tongue and ground his hips down in a slow rhythm.

"Have enough energy left or did I tire you out **too** much?" Tom whispered hoarsely.

Harry moaned softly at the tone and rolled them over, placing his hand between Tom's legs. "Never." He grinned wicked, massaging Tom's hard cock teasingly.

* * *

"This is it." Tom said, pacing in front of the others present in the rooms of requirement, being Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luthièn, Damon and Draco. Draco and Luthièn were thankfully still on speaking terms, though Draco did his best to avoid Damon. Somehow, Draco had decided to give Blaise a chance as he was not against his own sex, though he had a general preference for women, and the hesitant relationship was growing more familiar to him, helped by the enthusiasm of Blaise mostly.

"We now know when we can expect him." Tom continued. "Now, we just need to see what everyone should do… the spirits and Salazar will keep Harry safe, I will try to defeat Voldemort… but what about you?"

"Keeping Dumbledore busy?" Ron suggested. "That way he cannot interfere with his own schemes."

"Snape will surely come with the Dark Lord." Draco spoke. "We ought to get him away, just in case."

"I could try to keep the students in check. They are not even supposed to know the Dark Lord is back," Luthièn said, gnawing on her lip."

"Good ideas. Anyone know something from the Order?"

"Yes actually, I've listened in on a meeting with those extendable ears and my Vampiric skills and stuff."

"Spare me your arrogance and say what you have to say, prat," Tom said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Did I mention how annoying you are?"

"Yes, a lot of times actually and no, I don't care."

"Darn. Anyways, they don't know when Voldemort will arrive, nor do they have an idea what he is capable of… Snape left Dumbles in the dark. Gods, he really** is** annoying. Informed him of my presence, and now he wants to use me to defeat Voldemort or something like that…"

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"That I would…** if** I got the sword of Gryffindor for it."

Silence reigned the room. The sword of Gryffindor had been one of the hardest points. They had not had any clear idea as to how they would get it, one of the only means to kill Voldemort with.

"You have…"

"Yup, it's at my room. I think it wise to keep it until you need it. After all, people will steal something from you rather than from me. Cowards." He muttered.

"Please do" Tom said. "And are you? Going to try to defeat Voldemort that is?"

"Oh no… he doesn't even have any blood. What would I want to defeat a shadow for? Totally below me. But Dumbles needn't worry. After all, Voldemort** will** get defeated, no? It shouldn't matter that it will not be by my hand."

"Good. So, Ron, you will go for Dumbledore, Draco for Snape, Luthièn, you try to act as if there is no Voldemort running around in the dungeons, Damon, you too. Hermione…

"I'll just be back up. Seeing if everything goes all right with the Symbol room and trying to stabilise the spell if needed."

It was bullshit and she knew it. There was nothing that could go wrong, and if it did, who was she to help if even the four founders couldn't? Everyone but Tom seemed to buy it though. Truthfully, she had her own plans. But for that, she needed to get into the Symbol Room, for that was where everything would take place. Plus, she needed the sword as well and if Tom was going to fight him here…

"I can't believe it is only five days from now," she said, trying to distract the rest.

"Indeed…"Tom commented, slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

The castle was full of life as ever, chattering and laughter flowing through the corridors and rooms. And yet, something was off, as if the castle was waiting for something, holding her breath. And with her, some inhabitants of the castle did as well. For today would make the difference between a world of Darkness, and one of Light.

Harry felt him long before he entered the wards, which had been weakened by the Founders, so no teachers or students would be alerted. A lurking black shadow approached, and the last steps of the plan were being revised. There was no running anymore, no delaying, no time. With the exception for one. But even she braced herself for what was to come. After all, Hermione** did** need to survive the first attack in order to evoke a second.

Ron ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, as that was the one person they did not want to mingle with their plans. No doubt he had some crazy scheme of his own. This was the first time in his life that Ron actually thanked Snape, for he had withheld information from the old man. And probably the last time as well.

"Professor? There has been word of the Ministry!" Ron said, panting as he stormed into Dumbledore's office.

It had been Harry's idea, for he remembered his first year, when Quirrel had used this excuse to get Dumbledore away. It had occupied him for a few hours. More, they did not need anyway.

"The Ministry? Whatever do they want from me?"

"The Aurors have found strange objects, scattered all over Europe. One of these appeared in the garden of my home, and Dad brought it to the Ministry, thinking it was some kind of joke, you know, because he works at the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, but as he came there it seemed to have Dark Magic on it." He rambled. "The Aurors saw it was the same as they found before, but as they haven't been able to determine what it is, they need your help. That's all I know of it." He said in a stressed voice.

"You heard this from Arthur? Where is he now?"

"They send him back to work, but he contacted me by owl…" he said, handing Dumbledore the fake letter. Tom had studied a letter he had gotten from his father and perfectly copied the handwriting.

"Hmm. This seems to be from Arthur alright…" the man mumbled, stroking his beard. "Very well, tell Minerva she is in charge for the rest of the day. I will probably be back just after midnight, or tomorrow morning, if it becomes late. You may return to your dorm, thank you for informing me of this."

"Certainly Headmaster." Ron said, relieved. He didn't even need to fake it, he really **was** relieved, but for another reason as the Headmaster thought.

Ron descended the stairs and hurried to Gryffindor tower, where he would stay to do the same as Luthièn and Damon were doing in the Slytherin rooms: pretending nothing was wrong and making up alibis for the others, in his case Harry, Tom and Hermione. It sucked that he couldn't help down in the Symbol room, and he was terribly worried about his girlfriend, but, he reasoned, she could handle her own. He was much more useful here. And anyway, his deepest desire wasn't exactly to meet Voldemort, spirit form or no.

Meanwhile, the people in the Symbol room were bracing themselves for what was to happen. The spirits of the Founders and the other one, Slytherin, had taken their place, surrounding Harry, their hands outstretched and ready to break the seal as soon as Voldemort would enter the dungeons. Otherwise, he might not come, thinking he would be led into a trap. After all, they were not supposed to know he was coming for them.

Tom gripped the handle of the Gryffindor sword, which he noticed was very heavy in his hands. He wondered if it was because it was a magical sword or just because he was tired… He glanced over at Harry, who stared back with a determined look. Tom smiled as he saw the trust and love in the green orbs, and knew they would be reflected by his own crimson eyes, now the only proof and reminder that somehow, he and Voldemort could have become the same. But no longer, and soon, after today, there would be no Dark Lord anymore. He glanced over at Hermione, who was watching them from one of the corners. He had told her to stay out of the fight if it was not necessary, and she had agreed immediately. It didn't help his feeling that there was something going on that he was not aware of.

In the Ravenclaw tower, Luna Lovegood smiled. She had done what she could. Now, it was time to leave it to the others, and even if they weren't aware of her part in this all, she was content to know herself it was her that helped her friends. She did not need the recognition for it, and went back to her homework. _What's done that's done. _She thought, and the misty silver orb that hovered next to her agreed silently.

* * *

Red eyes widened in anticipation as the Dark Lord broke through the Hogwarts' wards, not meeting resistance. He almost couldn't believe it, it seemed he had gotten stronger than he had thought. Behind him, his follower, Snape, got through them as well, unharmed and without setting the alarm off. Voldemort smiled from under his hood, and turned around.

_"Severusss… find Dumbledore and kill him…"_

"I will, my Lord."

"_Do not fail me."_ He spoke, an impossible hissing accent even in a sentence without any S's.

Severus hurried away, and Voldemort contemplated on if it was a good idea to let Severus go out of his sight. But no matter, even if he alerted the castle, he would not fail. He had not thought he would get in unnoticed in either case, and for what he was about to do, he didn't need a snoop around him, especially not a Light spy. He had thought of killing the man, but Severus was a good spy, and even the smallest amount of information was useful. His loyalties might lie somewhere else, but in his mind, Voldemort still picked up plans of the Order now and then. Of course, after tonight, there would be no Order anymore. Firstly, he would gain his body back, then kill whoever stood in his way, and finally, he would fight Dumbledore. Nothing could go wrong with his plan.

And of course, he had led Severus to believe, and with him Dumbledore and the rest, that he was after Potter. Oh, how they would try to protect him… but they would fail, for it was not him he was after… He was a Horcrux of his, yes, but he rather preferred the boy as one. It was his last, and one the Order would not destroy, lest they destroyed their Saviour.

He concentrated on the magical core, so similar to his own, and cackled softly. The dungeons. Perfect. He glided over the water, barely making it ripple, until he arrived at the rock the castle was built upon. He found one of the openings in it, one that he had used often when still being a student here in fact, to enter the dungeons. He saw no-one, and proceeded to hover to his goal, his life force. He felt a shift of magic and frowned, not knowing what it was. The door flung open and he was met by a strange sight. So the founders had turned against him… He met eyes, red as his own, though darker, and he sneered at the boy.

"_Tom."_ He hissed, narrowing his eyes _"Look what has become of you. Pathetic."_

"Pathetic? Me?" the boy answered haughtily. "And what about you then? A shadow, set for the destruction of the world. And for what? ? To live. Just to live for eternity in your reign of darkness. Don't you see that you will never be able to be happy then?"

"_Happy?" _he said in disbelief._"You are even more of a fool than I thought. I do not sssseek __**happinessss**__. I ssseek __**power**__."_

"And power will be your downfall." Tom said, raising the sword. "But not the power you seek. Love, is what will doom you. If you want Harry, you'll first have to get through **me!**"

Voldemort suddenly burst out in laughter. He did not know how this child knew he would arrive here and now, although he assumed Severus had had a hand in it. But apparently, even he believed his lie.

"_But I do not want Potter…"_ he said smirking, answering the question in the other's eyes.

His statement visibly shocked everyone in the room, even the spirits

"What? What do you mean?"

"_I want__** you**__."_ He hissed, and flew at Tom, as if to embrace him. In a last attempt, the boy tried to stab him, but the sword fell out of his hand, heating up and burning his hand. It clattered to the floor as a wave of darkness surrounded him.

A scream reached Voldemort's ears as Harry saw the light fade out of his boyfriend's eyes, and his soul was consumed by Voldemort.

"_Fool. Did you forget? The sword of Gryffindor only works for Gryffindors. You, no matter how much you want to deny that now, will always be a Slytherin."_

Hermione, who had watched from the shadows, unnoticed yet, tried to not look at the Dark lord, who was getting a form, becoming human –by lack of a better word- again. She sprinted forwards, grabbed the sword, and turned her time turner around.

She landed where she had still been an hour ago. She had gone here, and only returned to the castle as late as possible, when Harry had warned her that Voldemort was coming by using the Galleons. She knew that the time span was long enough, and that when she would use the time turner, she would return here. It was confirmed now as she landed in the grass, and looked up to her other self, an older –or younger, depending how you looked at it- version of herself now, who watched her with big eyes.

"Time turner. Hurry to the castle, wait and grab the sword as he reaches Tom. We were right." She didn't know if she would have to tell the girl, after all, it didn't work like a normal time turner. If it had, she would have seen herself arrive as well, which hadn't been the case. She had truly changed time. She only hoped she had changed it right.

The girl nodded and sprinted to the castle. Hermione didn't have to think about her next step, having planned it all out as well as possible. She took a vial with murky drab out of her pocket and added Tom's hairs, which she had taken during the Easter Holidays after stealing his brush. She didn't know how she had gotten the potion. Just the day before she had wanted to go to Slughorn's office to see if she could take some from there, she had found the vial in her bag. It was truly a heaven's gift.

The potion had turned a deep red, mixed with gold, and she thought of the irony that Tom held the Gryffindor colours. It surely looked better than the essence of Crabbe and Goyle. After gulping it down, and being pleasantly surprised about the taste, -after all, Harry and Ron had told her it had tasted horrible, and her cat-version had tasted like sawdust and mud- she stuffed the vial away again.

_Of course, how could we have forgotten…_ She mused, when inspecting the sword._ Tom is in no way a Gryffindor. Of course it would not work for him._

She waited patiently, gathering up all her Gryffindor courage. In her first year, with the Philosopher stone, she had praised Harry for his bravery and willingness to sacrifice himself for his friends. Now, she would finally be able to repay him, by trying to save his life.

She did not have to wait long before seeing a black shadow, Snape trailing after him. She practically felt the magic ooze off the thing, and pressed her lips firmly together, trying to look as determined as possible. She saw the eyes of the creature widen at the sight of her.

"_Tom… look what has become of you…Pathetic."_

_Doesn't this sound familiar._ Hermione thought.

"You will die today Voldemort. Harry is safe." She stated. Best to not let him know that she knew he wasn't after Harry.

"_You foolish child…"_ he hissed, and she noticed that 'fool' and 'foolish' must be his favourite words. _"It is not Potter I am after…"_ he grinned gleefully.

Snape's eyes widened and he tried to tell Tom –he didn't know who it really was,- to run away, but as he met Tom's eyes, there was something in it that made him keep silent.

"_Ssseveruss… go."_

"Where to my Lord?" he managed to choke out.

"_Anywhere but here."_

He scurried away, throwing an apologetic look at Tom, but was surprised when he smiled grimly.

"You don't want Harry?" Hermione said, feigning to be surprise. "Whatever do you mean?"

"_Don't you understand? And here I thought you would be able to figure it out on your own… Harry is but a Horcrux. It is__** you**__ I want!"_

Hermione raised the sword as he laughed and flew at her with amazing speed.

"_That won't help you"_ he cackled maniacally._"Finally. Give me my body back!"_ he screamed, and with that, he lunged at her. His eyes widened in disbelief as he ran straight into the sword.

"Well, I've got news for you too… I'm a Gryffindor. Always was."

"_What? How?"_ he choked

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger. You really are pathetic, just like Tom said. Defeated by a Mudblood." She chuckled, and he screamed in rage, pushing away, but he knew that he was doomed, for the sword had been made by Goblins, who had soaked it in Basilisk venom. He would die. And indeed, with a last scream, he slowly began to dissolve. Seconds later, the sword fell in the grass with a thud.

"Oh yes…" she added, even thought he couldn't hear her anymore. "You won't be able to come back either… As your Horcrux in Harry was a part of the mìtic enllaç, which was broken, the Horcrux doesn't function for you anymore… pity, isn't it?" she smiled, and then collapsed because of the stress.

No-one had understood what had happened. All of sudden, the sword had disappeared from Tom's hand, and about fifteen minutes later, Harry had felt Voldemort die.

Everyone in the room was confused until Severus came in, carrying an unconscious Hermione. Everyone watched the other Hermione in shock, who was still in the room now. She just frowned and shrugged.

"Seems it didn't go how I thought at all…" she mumbled. "Grab the sword… and here I waited for me to be able to **do** something. Ah well…"

"You know something about this?" Tom asked incredulously, but she didn't have time to answer before she vanished into thin air. Her time had passed.

"What?" he said, confused, looking back and forth to the unconscious Hermione and the spot th eother Hermione had vanished.

All of sudden, Draco burst into the room, not knowing what he had seen. He had waited for Snape outside, and wondered what Hermione had done in front of the gates, when suddenly another appeared, later changed into Tom, and then defeated Voldemort. He had seen Snape get away, and even though he had actually had the task to make sure his godfather was safe, he couldn't take his eyes off of what was happening.

Later, Snape had come back. Apparently, he too had watched it all from a different spot, and had picked Hermione, who was still in her Tom-guise, up. He had followed them, and seen how Tom changed back into Hermione again. Snape hadn't seemed the least bit shocked. Maybe he too had heard what she had said to the Dark Lord.

He had been held up by another student, pitifully, and lost track of Snape and Hermione. He thought there was a great chance that they were going to the Symbol room, so he had run there, and indeed, they were there.

"What is going on here?" he said, just as confused as the rest of them.

"We will know soon." Snape frowned. _**"Ennervate"**_

Hermione blinked and opened her eyes. "Wow." Was the first thing she said. "And I didn't even have to fight."

After a long silence, Tom took the word: "Hermione…explain."

"It's… kind of hard. Dumbledore is gone, can't you just get his Pensieve? It will be easier."

They scattered, Draco went to find Luthièn and Damon, grudgingly, and Harry went to the Gryffindor tower to collect Ron. Snape walked up to Dumbledore's office to retrieve the Pensieve and Hermione was the only one to stay behind. Well, the spirits were there as well, but they were discussing amongst themselves, while Salazar took a book and flopped down on his chair again.

"I don't understand. You defeated Voldemort?" he frowned.

"Yes. Well, not only me… I did it with some help."

"Who?"

"One person unknown to me, who gave me a vial of Polyjuice; you, unknowingly, for I needed your hair; and Ollivander."

"The wand maker?" he said, thinking he understood it incorrectly.

"Yes, he gave me a strange time turner," she said, showing him the object.

He stared at it, and then at her. "That… that** bastard**!" he said angrily. "He told me he would never, ever change the course of time, except for himself," he said, explaining his reaction to her.

"You know of his time turners?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I can show you the memory if Snape would hurry up with that Pensieve…"

She nodded and they waited in silence until the others returned, Luthièn, Draco and Damon a long time after the others. Tom cocked his eyebrow at the Vampire, when Luthièn gestured it was his fault they were so late. Draco's glares at the Vampire would have killed him if he could die again. Even with his own relationship growing more steady, he had not forgiven the Vampire for taking his girlfriend away from him.

"What?" Damon said. "I was asleep," he huffed.

"Aren't you always." Tom remarked dryly. "Professor Snape?"

"I've got it," the man said, and placed the Pensieve in the middle of the stone slab, the tattooed spell gone now.

Hermione put her wand against her temple and dropped several memories in the Pensieve. Her dreams, for example, some of her preparations, her trip to Ollivander and of course, what had transpired this very evening. She sat back and snuggled into Ron's arms while watching them dive into it one by one, her boyfriend going last as he was reluctant to let go of her.

When they had all seen it, they looked gobsmacked.

"Wow. Just… wow." Ron said, and hugged her tightly. "But what were you** thinking?** You could've gotten hurt! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I needed you guys to be safe," she said softly. "And I also didn't know if you would believe me. Truthfully, I took a huge risk and guessed a lot. It could have gone wrong."

"She is right," Harry defended her. "If she told us, there would have been a possibility that Voldemort wouldn't be dead now."

His statement hit them all. Voldemort was dead. Really, truly gone now. Forever.

"The only thing left now…" Damon suddenly grinned. "Is how to explain everything to Dumbles when he returns."


	19. Epilogue

Harry got off the train, more excited than ever to go to the Dursley's residence. He couldn't **wait** to see their faces…

"Tom! Hurry up!" he said, waving at his boyfriend. Said teen grinned and got over to him. "Ready to go?" Harry said with a big smile, practically bouncing on his feet.

Since there was no place for Tom to go, and Hogwarts was closed during the summer holidays, -and Tom didn't want to be stuck with Dumbles-, they had decided Tom would stay with Harry. Harry though, had ignored the headmaster when he was telling him he had to first ask permission. Why? He knew what their answer would be… it was so much more **fun **like this, as Damon had said it, ending in a mad chuckle which creeped everyone out. Of course, Damon creeping them out wasn't so abnormal.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Tom said, a crooked grin on his face.

"Already? What did I do to accomplish** that**?" Harry said, his eyes lighting up mischievously, earning him a swat over the head from Hermione. Merlin, did she** always** carry a book around?

"Save that for when we can't hear you anymore!" she scolded him, but Harry could see she was only seconds away from breaking out into snickers.

"Yeah yeah… I will" he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"**So.**" Luthièn said, swinging her arms over Harry's and Hermione's shoulders. "Promise to write, don't do anything stupid, and try to survive, okay? The first and the last are actually the same thing…" she said, grinning wickedly.

"I'm getting scared… what are you gonna do if we don't write?"

"Use your imagination. And then ten times worse. I'm getting lessons from my dead Vampire boyfriend."

"Not so Vampire now anymore though…" Harry muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Damon's voice suddenly whispered in Harry's ear, causing the boy to jump.

"Well… I mean, I've never seen you drinking blood or anything…"

"That I don't need it anymore doesn't mean I** can't**… or** won't** for that matter," he grinned evilly

"And what's **that** supposed to mean?"

They were interrupted by Draco and Blaise, who ran over to them. "Hey! You're not getting away before saying goodbye to us!" Draco mock-scowled.

"Goodbye." Ron said.

"Weasel, was that actually an attempt at** humour**? Congrats!" Draco drawled sarcastically, just for the good measure. Suddenly though, both Draco and Ron broke out into laughter.

"Merlin!" Ron gasped. "Did we really act like this mere months ago? What idiots we were!"

"Yeah, I suppose. Don't even know **why** anymore!"

"Cause you were a Malfoy, and I a Weasley?"

"Hmm… probably. Stupid family feud." The platform was getting empty now, and all of them began to search for their families. When Arthur and Lucius both saw each other however, a glaring contest was the result. "Yep, stupid feud." Ron mumbled, and turned to his friends again, ignoring his father. "So, Harry, if those Dursley's give you trouble again, know that you're always welcome at the Burrow, 'kay?"

"I know. But somehow… I think I will be able to handle this summer. I might even be able to invite you!"

"Oh, yes! Then we can show those Muggles who's the boss!" Damon said, his eyes gleaming.

"Let me guess. You?" Luthièn said dryly.

"**Exactly**!" he exclaimed. "Where are they, by the way?"

"On the Muggle half of the railway station, waiting in the car, trying to get away here as fast as possible, I think," Harry grunted.

"Don't worry about them," Tom said reassuringly, kissing his cheek. "I'll handle it."

"Having a boyfriend who** is** allowed to use magic outside of school surely comes in handy, doesn't it?" Hermione winked.

"Certainly," Harry grinned back. He walked over to Draco to say goodbye, ignoring the shocked look Lucius gave him. "Bye Drake. See you at my birthday party?"

"Sure! When is it?"

"31st of July. I haven't yet determined **where**, since no way in hell am I gonna celebrate it at the Dursley's… Maybe the Burrow, y'know, Ron's house."

"Okay, cool. I've already got some awesome ideas for presents!"

"Mr Potter… Do I understand it that you are inviting** my son** to** your birthday** at the** house of the Weasleys**?" Lucius Malfoy said, his icy eyes narrowing.

"Yep! And probably with** your old house elf** as well! Bye!" he said, darting away, leaving Lucius shocked and Draco in a laughing fit. He just hoped that Drake wouldn't get in trouble for it later.

"Well, goodbye to you too guys," he told the rest. "I'll write you all, and don't miss my birthday."

"Or else…" Tom smirked evilly.

"We won't." Hermione promised them. "It's nice that we'll finally be able to celebrate your birthday all together, really. Sending presents to you just isn't the same."

"Tell me about it. But I guess I can't let my family wait any longer… lest they drive away **without** me."

Tom curled his arm around Harry's waist and they both walked to the exit, straight through the wall, their trunks already in Harry's room thanks to Tom.

When they approached the car, Vernon was already waiting outside, his little pig eyes narrowed. "Boy." He barked in a greeting. "And here we hoped you wouldn't come anymore…" he grinned at his own –to Harry's opinion miserable- joke. "Who's that!" he shouted unfriendly at Tom.

"Someone who'll be staying with us this summer," Harry smiled sweetly.

Vernon's eyes widened for the tiniest second, and then he started to turn purple. "You realise I could just leave you and that other freak here, no?"

"You realise…" Tom said in a silky voice, sliding closer to Vernon and pressing his wand into the fat neck in such an angle that no-one else would be able to see it, "That that** other freak **would get very, very angry if you did that, no? Never anger a wizard, Muggle, or do you want your son to have a permanent pig tail?"

Harry bit his lip to contain his giggles when seeing Vernon's expression. It was even funnier than the bewildered look Dumbledore had had when they had told him that they had defeated Voldemort. Without his 'help' even.

"You… you can't! If you use magic before you're of age, then you'll get kicked out of that freak house!" Vernon whimpered.

"Too bad I'm eighteen then." Tom said, his grin widening. Without removing his wand, he opened the car door, revealing Dudley and Petunia who were watching him with fearful expressions. Harry jumped in the back seat and Tom followed.

"And?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Harry smirked.

"Where are your trunks anyway? Did you accidentally set them on fire or something?" Vernon grumbled.

"No, they are at your house already," Tom said, twirling his wand between his fingers, probably the reason why Dudley was trying to become one with the car door. Vernon did not respond.

During the ride 'home', an uncomfortable silence filled the car, and Harry was glad when they got out, immediately dragging Tom up to his room. "**This** is where you have to live?" Tom said, looking at the small, dark, dirty space.

"Well, it's better than the cupboard…"

"Dursley…" Tom growled, but calmed down when Harry pulled him into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, really."

"If you say so…"

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the holidays, okay?"

"Enjoy? Exactly** what** did you have in mind?" Tom said, eyeing Harry up.

"Looking at you, precisely the same you have," he grinned. "Pitifully…" he said, jumping up before Tom could do more than kiss him, "I have to cook dinner right now."

"You're not their bloody house elf," Tom grumbled, walking after Harry, who chuckled.

Once in the kitchen, Tom got a wicked smile on his face and embraced his boyfriend from behind. "Speaking about house elves… DOBBY!"

The elf appeared and got a wide grin on his face. "Is this where Dobby thinks he is, master Harry's Tom-friend?"

Harry actually nearly fell on the floor with the way Dobby addressed Tom, who pretended he hadn't heard it.

"Yes, you're at Harry's house. And you-"

They were interrupted by a loud scream, which belonged to aunt Petunia upon having spotted the elf in her kitchen.

"What is… is… **that**!" she sputtered, pointing at Dobby with a disgusted look. The elf's ears hung down and Harry saw his eyes becoming watery. Trying to keep the kitchen from going blank, he spoke:

"**This**, aunt Petunia, is Dobby, who will be cooking our dinner."

The elf turned around in disbelief and suddenly hugged Harry tightly, causing Tom to let go of the boy **very** quickly.

"Thank you!" the elf cried.

"Yeah yeah… it's alright…" Harry said, patting his head a bit.

By the end of the month, the Dursley's residence had practically turned into a Wizarding home, thanks to Tom's 'improvements.' –meaning silencing spells over the Dursleys themselves, and the devices like the television, radio, etc. having been turned off. Dobby usually sprang around in the kitchen or popped up in the strangest of places, sometimes dancing on Petunia's expensive rug on songs from the Weird Sisters. Harry's bed had been magically expanded, Dudley's room and everything in it magically shrunken, -though very sneaky, a bit more every day.- Yes, Tom was certainly having his fun, since Dudley thought he was getting fatter every day, even more than indeed was the case. Owls came and went, and a magical chessboard stood on the table in the living room. The pieces were becoming bored, since they hadn't been played with in two days, and were holding fights on their own. Usually a white and a black pawn sparring, with the rest around them cheering for their side.

Dudley still wasn't used to all of this, and spent as much time out of home as possible. Of course, he couldn't very well stay away a whole month, so he got to see a fair share of magic anyway. He constantly looked around though in panic, not knowing what could happen next. He still hadn't forgotten the first time he had tried to beat Tom up. Tom had finished what Hagrid had wanted to accomplish: Turning him into a whole pig. Only after three days was Tom willing to change him back, if only because the wailing of Petunia got on his nerves.

Strangely enough, the rest of the street was oblivious as to what was happening in the house, the only thing the Dursleys were grateful for. It confirmed what Harry had always thought: Muggles would deny anything. He wondered why there even was a statute of Secrecy. It wasn't like any of them would want to admit there were wizards and witches out there… the Dark ages were long over.

It was also the sole summer holiday in which he could actually do his homework, because when Vernon wanted to lock his belongings away, a wand had been jabbed in his neck. Just to scare him, Harry had then insulted him in Parseltongue. Not that he could understand it, but it was pretty satisfactory if someone was peeing his pants just by an insult. Yes, Harry's life had surely turned out for the better. Not to mention that this summer wasn't spoiled by visions and stings in his scar. That would never happen again…

* * *

-Seven years later, 20th of April-

"Hey Harry. Thanks we could borrow your place for this." Luthièn beamed. "Where's Tom?"

"Still at work. Unspeakables work longer than most people, normally." He sighed. "He'll be coming home soon though. So… 24 eh? A few more years and you'll be older than your husband."

"Oh no, she **won't** be," Damon's voice grinned from behind him, giving Harry a heart attack.

"Damon! Don't** do** that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Good, then just go play dead."

"Uh… Harry…?" the Vampire said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh. Oops, maybe not the** best** wording… alright, sit down and pretend you're not here then. Clearer?"

"Crystal, not that I'll heed your advice."

"It wasn't **advice**! You're driving me crazy!"

"I know, I'm pretty good at that." The man said cheerfully. "As I am good in a lot of things actually… Don't you agree, dear?"

"I might… if you cook tomorrow." Luthièn said.

"Sure."

"Okay, I agree."

"YES! We're having fish and chips takeaway tomorrow!"

"**DAMON!**"

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"Sigh. Nevermind."

"What did you mean actually, when she said she wouldn't get older than you?" Harry asked, curious.

"Visit us tomorrow, and you'll see…"

"Huh?" was Harry's oh so eloquent response.

"I agreed to be turned. His idea of a birthday present… turning me into a bloodsucker."

"I think I** won't** be visiting you tomorrow then." Harry joked.

"I really wonder though, if you will really become a** bloodsucker** as you state it. No one has ever been turned by a dead Vampire," another voice said.

"Tom! You made in on time!"

"Course I did, I promised you, no?" the man smiled, and kissed his husband softly on his lips. "Happy birthday by the way, Luthièn."

"Thanks," she said, smiling brightly. "You really think I won't need blood anymore though?"

"I dunno, **he **doesn't… not that that'll stop him…"

"What? Be glad I don't kill people for it anymore. Though… really, that blood I steal from the donor bank has an awful aftertaste. Plastic-like. Maybe from the bags it is in. I really can't **wait** until can let my fangs pierce that smooth, olive skin of yours… feeling the rush of blood in my mouth and—OI!" he shouted when Luthièn slapped him, waking him from his daydream.

"I do** not** need to hear everything in detail. And neither do **they** I figure," she scowled.

"Damn right." Tom muttered.

"One more letter and you have my favorite sentence…" Damon said.

"Oh?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"The** O**. Like in: Dam**o**n right. Get it?"

"I don't think anyone gets your humour, really." Harry remarked dryly. "There they are!" she shouted before Damon could reply, waving enthusiastically at the figures of Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

"Gred, Forge!" Luthièn exclaimed. "And there's my favorite couple. How's business?"

"Fine, fine, the shop's—  
"—doing great. Our filial in Hogsmeade as well."  
"Yeah, Buying Zonko's was really—"  
"—a great investment."

"Nice. I bet ya that Filch's list of forbidden products has become much** much** longer."

"If he even has time for that."  
"When you work in a joke shop you surely—"  
"—hear some rumours. An Neville told us—"  
"—it's really true!"  
"Ah, it's **so **handy to have—"  
"—connections in Hogwarts."

"Meaning what?"

"Madame Pinch and Filch…—" George said, dramatically holding his breath,  
"—have** hooked up**!" Fred finished, his eyes widening comically.

"No. Way." Hermione replied, her eyes wide.

"Poor Ms Norris!" Harry said, thinking back at his self- made mental picture. "Well, at least it is easy for the students now… Able to sneak through the corridors at night, and able to snog in the library…"

"Not that we didn't do both of that when they were still out there, ready to punish us for it…" Tom remarked.

"Yeah, but** we** had my invisibility cloak…"

"Too true. Hey, Hermione, how's your daughter doing, Rose?"

"She's great. 'Grandma Molly' is looking after her now. I figured it would be boring for her at a party without any other children."

"Yeah, she definitely has Hermione's brains though…"

"Thank goodness for that!" Damon shouted, laughing, causing everyone to crack up. –Ron included.-

Ron looked around and said: "Hey, Draco and Blaise aren't here yet?"

"They're out of the country actually, so they won't be coming. Did you know that your brother, Charlie, offered Blaise a job? Apparently he's great with dragons. I mean, Care of magical Creatures was always one of his favourite subjects –even with Hagrid teaching-, but he's got this affinity for dragons." Harry answered.

"Well, he sure handled Draco well enough." Damon grinned.

"**Again**, your humour is worthless Damon." Hermione huffed, causing Damon to sit down and sulk for a few minutes. "Why did Draco go with him anyway? Has he gotten a job there as well?"

"Nah, but he's always been paranoid about dangerous animals… can't say I fault him, with what Hagrid always set us up with… giant spiders, blast-ended Screwts… that sort of stuff."

"And let's not forget Buckbeak…"

"Well** that **was Draco's own fault for being a right prat at the time."

"S'pose that's true."

"George, Fred, fill us in with the other Hogwarts rumours, okay?"

"Always a pleasure Harry."  
"Let's see…oh, You're gonna **love** this one"  
"Wait, the first or the second?"  
"The third."  
"Which is?"  
"The first one to come to your mind."  
"Ah, of course. So, let's begin with the third."  
"Or was it the second?"

"Just start with the first one guys."

"What was that one again?"  
"The third."  
"Ah, sure, so… the old bat—"  
"-Is succeeding the old goat."

"Severus? Well, good for him."

"Not so for the students." Ron grinned. "Unless you're in Slytherin of course."

"He'll make a better headmaster than **Dumbledore** did."

"Yeah, I suppose. So, the next piece of precious information on our favourite school?"

"You're **never** gonna believe this one." George grinned.  
"Hagrid has asked our dear **Luna**—"  
"—to help him with Care of Magical Creatures"

"You can't be serious." Hermione groaned. "She'll tell the students so much rubbish until they don't know which creature does and doesn't exist. Why did Hagrid ask **her** of all people?"

"She used to hang around Hogwarts—"  
"—doing nothing but distracting her poor husband from his job."  
"And Hagrid is becoming old and wants to retire."  
"No-one else wanted the job, so he's working her in."

"Classes will never get boring with her around at least. Remember when she commented that Quidditch match?" Ron said, grinning madly at the memory. "McGonagall didn't know **what** to do with it."

"Oh yes, hilarious that one was… what was the other rumour you wanted to tell?"

"Ah, sorry, It seems there were only two—"  
"—after all. Maybe next time." George grinned.

"And now, time for the cake!" Ron said, looking around hopefully and not willing to wait until someone else finally decided to get it.

"You just ate!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Yeah well, and now I'm hungry again. Can I help it?"

Harry shook his head and went inside to get a large cake in the form of a cauldron. Once he got it outside, Luthièn eyed it with caution.

"Why a cauldron?"

"Well, you once told me and Tom a story about Potion class that Tom recently remembered, and then he just couldn't** wait **to invent something for your birthday. When the Twins here got air of it, they went brainstorming together and well… they decided it had to be the cake… sorry." Harry grinned.

"The **Twins** worked on this? This cannot be good." She said, narrowing her eyes at the boys, who couldn't **quite **keep their excitement hidden.

"Oh, just get it on with! Consider this your birthday present from us! It's not even in our shops yet, and you're officially the first one to get it!"

Luthièn shook her head and smirked. "Ah, to hell with it." She muttered, and accio'd a knife to slice it. Once she cut it however, the top of the cake –the lid on the cauldron- exploded, and became firework. As if that wasn't enough, the firework turned into cake again somewhere in mid-air. The Twins rolled on the ground in laughter, and even Tom couldn't stop his chuckles. Luthièn just blinked before realising exactly what had happened, only to laugh along with the rest.

"**That** guys, was** Brilliant!** I love exploding potions, no matter in** what** form!"

"Good." Tom simply said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"How'd you do it?"

"Well, I had to use some pretty tricky spell work on it, first to get the cake to explode, then to transfigure it into firework, and then** after **the firework had been blown up, transfigure it back again. Since Fred and George have more experience with magical firework than I did, and I know a lot about transfiguration and the like, it worked out pretty well. The hardest part was to actually leave the rest of the cake unscathed. It wouldn't do to have the whole cake explode, since that would be just a waste."

"By the way, Luthièn, how's Damon's and your little 'project' coping? Still onto that?"

"Nah, we've stopped. It seemed we weren't the only ones who got the idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, looks like more Dead Vamps annoyed people when invisible and got transfigured, and thus, visible again. We came across two other places where one had made his profession out of it. And he'd got a lot more publicity already, so we decided to drop it. And then there are the killed ones who like to be dead. Can't fathom why, since they can't really interact with anyone. Though, at our trip through Europe we've seen some other Vampires who got the idea of simply writing stuff, like Damon did. Pitifully enough, most people were too terrified of having 'ghost' in their house, and chased those Vamps away."

"Hmm… what are you gonna do now?"

"Don't know yet… we're gonna have eternal life –or death in** his** case- so there's gonna be a lot of time to do everything we want."

"I suddenly feel like you're cheating," grumbled Tom. "I mean, it took me** so long **to figure out how to get immortal, only to have my Horcruxes destroyed, and you're just going to get bitten by your boyfriend and **that's it!**"

"I don't know… I couldn't make you all immortal and then we'd be one happy family!" Damon said hopefully.

"You just want more fresh blood, don't you?" Luthièn said, looking pointedly at him.

"Well…"

"It** is** a nice idea though…" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. "I would have all the time in the world to just read** every book ever made!** Can you imagine! And if it is really true we won't need blood…"

"So now I'm what, a test subject?" Luthièn said, exasperated.

"Maybe you could do that as a job Damon… the immortality call line. Want to be immortal? A few seconds and you're turned! Five thousand Galleons each." Ron said, getting excited as well.

"Really? Great idea, thank you Ron! May I have five thousand galleons then?" Damon smirked, holding his hand up.

"I'm your friend!"

"Just kidding. But **really**? You'd wish to spend the rest of your life as an immortal?"

"Well… why not?"

"Cause you can't turn it back, and there have been plenty of moments I wished I could just god-damn **die**."

"**I****'d** certainly do it if I could." Tom said, having a thoughtful expression. Especially when it turns out I wouldn't need blood. How about sunlight though?"

"Yeah, that's a problem, since I'm no way willing to let my girlfriend be a test-subject on** that**! Living vampires need these** rings** that prevents them from falling apart. I noticed I don't need it anymore though, but, just in case, I'm giving Luthièn my old one. Maybe you could test it on someone you don't like?"

"Damon!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Well, it's better than trying for yourself," he said, defensively.

"But** still!** You can't just pick someone, turn them into a Vampire and see if they need blood or are resistant to sunlight!"

"I don't know… seeing Dumbles fall apart…" Ron said with a dreamy expression. "Then again, if it** does **work, I don't wanna be stuck with** him** for eternity."

"You can't be serious about this!" Hermione said furiously.

"Why not?"

"**Harry**! Not you too!"

"I don't know, if it would be a way to stay with Tom longer… why not?"

"You are** unbelievable**. All of you! And that is the last that is said on this subject!"

* * *

317 years later, a Hogwarts student was making his homework and came across a journal, describing the very beginning of what was now the majority of the Wizarding world, a breed that originally came forth from one single Vampire. Today however, they were simply known as 'The Immortals'. The student, Erica, had a hard time to understand the old English, as it was written over three hundred years ago, but finally, she managed to translate it, and was quite surprised as to what she found. The common facts that were known about the beginning of the Immortals were also in it, but never had any details been given. Personally, Erica thought about going to the Ministry to become an Immortal as well, even though she knew it cost the small fortune of a thousand Galleons. And of course there was the fact that Immortals couldn't get children anymore… but maybe, after she had a nice life and a few kids, she could let herself and her family be turned…

_The day we actually tested it, we couldn't believe our eyes. The Vampire Damon turned Luthièn first, of course, and after Tom tested her thoroughly, he found that indeed, no blood was needed to sustain her, even though he couldn't find as to__** how**__ exactly, since her body stopped producing blood on its own. She was hesitant however, to let the others be turned, and on the question__** why**__, she only blushed heavily –grin-. I can guess…_

_After speaking to Damon though, she reluctantly let another person be turned. Our__** test subject**__, even though our friend Hermione still thought it 'barbaric.' But truly, the chance was minimal that he got reduced to ashes, and so, we managed to find a willing participant to our test, none other than Salazar Slytherin himself, claiming he always had his Horcruxes to fall back on... And yet again, we were stunned by how amazing the effects were. Even without the __**ring **__as Damon described it, he could walk into plain sunlight and nothing happened. In fact, becoming Immortal, -even more than he already was- gave him a less ancient and more timeless look, though the fact that he trimmed his beard and hair a bit did wonders as well… Now all he needs to do is get a certain Gryffindor ghost off his back…_

_Right, where was I? Oh, yeah, the tests went well, and swiftly, every one of our friends who wanted to was turned. Damon made his living out of it, and probably will still do in the future. However, we noticed that we, the Immortals, cannot turn anyone else. We are uncertain of __**why**__. There might be others out there who can. After all, Damon isn't the only Killed Vampire who came back to life, or 'sorta alive' as he prefers to call it. Actually, Luna Lovegood said that she had once encountered it before. Then again, there is a lot that Luna says. Though most stuff actually makes sense in some strange way…_

_I wonder what the future is going to bring us, Immortals as we are now. I certainly hope for a happy, long life with my husband. Well, at least I might now be able to actually __**spend **__all the money in my vaults… Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have given away that money I got from the Triwizard Tournament…_

_My life both ends and begins now. A lot has happened to me already, and I am certain a lot more will follow, knowing my luck to attract trouble._

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good, And I hope the mischief will never be managed. World, Beware._

_Harry James Riddle-Potter._

* * *

Erica's contribution to this story is just to let you see how people's attitude is towards the Immortals, nothing more.

I hope that you all liked the story, whether this is your first or second read ^.^  
Please leave a review :)  
xx GeMerope


End file.
